Laleyendadespyro:laserie
by E500
Summary: Spyro y Cynder viven exiliados del mundo después de restaurar la Tierra. Ambos deberán pasar por varios obstáculos para descubrir el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Mientras tanto, una princesa de otro reino organiza una búsqueda para encontrar a su futuro esposo: el mismísimo dragón púrpura. Note: for those who speak English copy the link to the page and use the Google transl
1. Busqueda

EPISODIO 1: "LA BÚSQUEDA DE SPYRO"

Ext. ciudad de warfang - día

Varias aves pasan por la ciudad con edificios de mármol y adoquines de piedra, mostrando a varios dragones, topos y guepardos pasando por las calles y charlando entre ellos. Cerca de un edificio llamado concilio de warfang (un edificio grande con una cúpula redonda con vidrios hechos a mano de imágenes de dragones, grandes puertas y ventanas) dos dragones, una hembra (rosa con un collar de oro en forma de corazón y con una gema roja en el centro junto con una corona dorada con gemas de diferentes colores. Tiene alas de color rosa claro, grandes ojos azules y un corazón en la punta de la cola. Tiene cabello morado y cuernos y cofre dorados que se parecen un poco a los de Spyro) y un macho (rojo con un hocico más redondo y largo, un extremo de cola diferente, un cuerpo más grande y más bajo, y es un poco más pequeño que Spyro con cofre y cuernos dorados. Llevaba una armadura y casco de cobre con un símbolo de dos dragones de espaldas escupiendo fuego), llegan a la entrada, donde son recibidos por un guardia dragón verde con armadura de cobre marrón con un escudo con la cara de spyro en el centro. Al verlos el dragón habla

DRAGÓN

Princesa Ember, bienvenida

El dragón se inclina y vuelve a hablar

DRAGÓN

¿Que la trae por aquí?

EMBER

Deseo ver a los guardianes. Necesito noticias sobre el paradero de Spyro

DRAGÓN

Si, por supuesto. Por aquí

El dragón abre la puerta y entra con Ember y su guardia siguiéndolo desde atrás

Int. Concilio de Warfang - día

El interior del concilio estaba constituido por grandes pasillos y pisos repletos de bibliotecas con miles de libros con dragones retirándolos y sentados, leyéndolos. Los techos tenían imágenes de las aventuras de Spyro y Cunder, desde el nacimiento de Spyro hasta su extraña desaparicion luego de su lucha con Malefor. Al pasar por varios pasillos llenos de cuadros y pequeñas estatuas de Spyro, los tres llegan a una puerta que lleva hacia la sala del consejo (una sala que está en el centro de la cúpula donde hay una mesa en donde se reúnen los guardianes del reino). El guardia abre la puerta revelando a siete dragones sentados alrededor de la mesa del centro. Al abrirse la puerta, todos voltean sus cabezas hacia ella. El guardia hace una reverencia y habla

DRAGÓN

Mis disculpas señores guardianes. No quería interrumpirlos

El dragón Verde y marrón con una bola en el extremo de su cola y cofre y cuernos marrón claro habla

DRAGÓN

Tonterías joven. No hay porque disculparse ¿Que noticias traes?

El dragón se aclara la garganta y habla

DRAGÓN

La princesa Ember de Clawston viene hablar con ustedes. Vino con su guardia personal

DRAGÓN

Magnifico, hazlos pasar

El dragón asiente y abre mas la puerta, mostrando a Ember y su guardia. Ambos entran y el guardia verde se retira. Al entrar el dragón marrón habla

DRAGÓN

Princesa Ember, a que debemos el placer de su visita

Ember frunce el ceño y habla

EMBER

Deja a un lado las formalidades Terrador. Sabes porque estoy aquí

El rostro amable de Terrador fue remplazado por unos serio y de comprensión. Ember habla

EMBER

Ya ha pasado un año ¿Aún no han encontrado ninguna señal de Spyro?

Terrador sacude la cabeza y habla

TERRADOR

No, me temo que no... y, de hecho, no creo que podamos seguir buscando

EMBER

(Sorprendida)

¡¿Que?!

TERRADOR

Dije que-

EMBER

¡Se bien lo que dijiste!

Terrador y los guardianes se sorprenden. Ember se tranquiliza y habla

EMBER

Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué no pueden seguir buscando?

TERRADOR

Hemos gastado muchos recursos en la búsqueda de Spyro y aún no pudimos encontrar ni el menor rastro de él. No podemos seguir la búsqueda. Además, tal vez Spyro no quiera ser encontrado

EMBER

(Furiosa)

¿Y por qué él no querría ser encontrado?

TERRADOR

Temo que no sabemos el motivo, pero si quisiera ser encontrado, ya habría vuelto hace tiempo

EMBER

(Furiosa)

¡Esto es un total ultraje! ¡Como princesa de Clawston les ordenó que-!

TERRADOR

Lo lamento princesa. Tal vez eso funcione en su tierra, pero en Warfang temo que no tiene autoridad para ordenar a nadie

Ember resopla y habla

EMBER

Así que van a abandonar todo y olvidar a su héroe

TERRADOR

Nada de eso joven dragona. De hecho tenemos planeado celebrar nuestro primer festival del amanecer

Ember arquea una ceja

EMBER

(Confundia)

¿Festival del amanecer?

TERRADOR

Si, un festival que celebra el día en que nuestro héroe nos salvó de la malvada influencia de Malefor y restableció La Paz en nuestro mundo. Justo ahora estábamos a punto de aprobarlo

EMBER

Pues yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Spyro siga ahí fuera. Ustedes sin duda recordarán el trato que hicieron con mi reino hace un año

Terrador suspira y habla

TERRADOR

No, claro que no lo hemos olvidado, pero tal vez princesa debería olvidarse de ese trato

EMBER

Yo nunca voy a olvidarlo. Voy a encontrar a Spyro aunque sea sola

TERRADOR

Pues entonces tendrá que hacerlo sola, pero sepa que tendrá las bendiciones de nuestros ancestros durante su viaje

EMBER

No necesito sus bendiciones. Encontrare a Spyro y lo traeré de vuelta. Que tengan buenos días

Ember se voltea y sale de la habitación y su guardia la sigue. Al cerrar la puerta, Terrador suspira y sacude su cabeza. Luego vuelve a la mesa

Ext. concilio de Warfang - día

Ember y su guardia salen del edificio. Ember, furiosa, habla

EMBER

¿Puedes creerlo Flame? Los guardianes me traicionaron. Supongo que tendremos que buscar a Spyro por nuestra cuenta

FLAME

Con todo respeto princesa, no creo que nosotros dos podamos encontrar a un dragón que cientos de los nuestros han buscado durante un año

EMBER

No me importa cuanto nos tarde. A diferencia de esos vagos guardianes, yo todavía tengo pensado cumplir con el trato que hicimos. Así que buscaremos a Spyro y espero contar con tu ayuda

Flame quiere protestar, pero al ver la cara seria de Ember, él suspira y habla

FLAME

Sabe que siempre contará con mi apoyo princesa Ember

EMBER

Bien. Ahora vamonos, tenemos que ir a Clawston por provisiones para el viaje

FLAME

Como diga princesa

Asi, ambos dragones se lanzan al aire en camino a Clawston

Ext. ciudad del pantano - noche

En una ciudad pequeña ubicada en el pantano con unas casas de madera podrida, donde varios dragones y topos de mal gusto se reúnen en un pequeño edificio mugriento (taberna)

Int. Taberna - noche

Varios dragones están bebiendo y riendo entre ellos, jugando a las vencidas y hablando. En una de las mesas, tres dragones (uno verde, otro amarillo y el último azul) y un topo están hablando. El amarillo habla primero

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

¿Y entonces, como tienes pensado conquistar a esa dragona? Parece fuera de tu alcance

El dragón azul habla

DRAGÓN AZUL

Bueno, pensaba ir a las arenas de combate y mostrarle mi fuerza

El dragón azul flexiona una de sus patas delanteras para mostrar su fuerza. El dragón verde desvía la mirada y habla

DRAGÓN VERDE

Si, seguro admiraría más los músculos que el cerebro. Que es lo que más te falta

El dragón azul frunce el ceño hacia el verde. El topo habla

TOPO

Ademas, tiene un buen punto. No podrías durar mucho en esas arenas. Y menos con Dagur de participante

Los tres dragones se impresionan y el verde habla

DRAGÓN VERDE

Espera, ¿Dagur va a participar?

El topo asiente y habla

TOPO

Si, dicen que quiere llevarse el premio de cuatro ciclos de oro

El dragón azul habla

DRAGÓN

Bah, ¿y que? Aun puedo ganar, incluso si esta ese dragón

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

¿Acaso estás loco? Nadie que conozca a durado ni dos minutos con ese dragón en la arena. No se como lo hace, pero siempre logra ganarle a cualquiera que lo desafía

DRAGÓN VERDE

Es verdad, yo que tú lo pensaría mejor. De todos modos, esa dragona no debe valer tanto la pena

El dragón azul frunce el ceño y el topo habla

TOPO

Si, de seguro habrá miles de dragonas más lindas que ella

El topo le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. El dragón azul habla

DRAGÓN AZUL

No vuelvas a hablar así de ella. Iré a pelear aunque tenga que enfrentar a ese famoso Dagur

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el dragón azul se levanta y va hacia afuera. Al irse, el dragón amarillo suspira y habla

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

Va a terminar con la cabeza rota

DRAGÓN VERDE

¿Más rota que ahora?

Mientras ellos hablan, ninguno nota que una sombra encapuchada, ubicada a tres mesas de distancia, estuvo escuchando con atención cada palabra

Ext. ciudad de Clawston - dia (al día siguiente)

La ciudad de Clawston es un poco más pequeña que Warfang con grandes edificios de piedra donde había dragones volando y paseando por todas partes. En el aire, la princesa Ember y Flame están llegando hacia el gran castillo real ubicado en el centro de la cuidad

Int. Castillo de Clawston (pasillo) - día

Un pequeño dragón blanco con cofre y pelo púrpura junto con unos pequeños cuernos tirados para atrás esta haciéndole caras graciosas a los dos guardias de una puerta grande. De pronto, una dragona un poco más grande que el (roja escarlata con cofre y pelo negro con cuatro cuernos en sus costados y una afilada espada en la punta de su cola) lo agarra y lo lleva hasta el medio de la puerta. Al soltarlo ella habla

DRAGONA

Chasm, ¿qué te dijo mamá? No molestes a los guardias

Chasm hace un puchero y habla

CHASM

Pero estoy muy aburrido

La dragona desvía la mirada y habla

DRAGONA

Solo quédate quieto y espera. Mamá no tardará mucho

Chasm gime y obedece

Int. Sala del trono - día

La sala del trono era muy amplia. Ahí se encontraban varios cuadros importantes sobre dragones que narraban la historia de la ciudad junto con varias vasijas y estatuillas finas. En el centro había una alfombra roja larga que llegaba desde la puerta hasta dos tronos grandes de mármol, donde se encontraban dos dragones grandes. Uno era verde escarlata con cofre y cuernos de color verde obscuro, pelo amarillo con una punta de lanza en su cola. La otra era una dragona roja de pelo naranja con cofre y cuernos también naranja y una cola con punta de espada. Junto a ellos estaba una dragona azul y celeste con pelo azul obscuro y cofre y cuernos del mismo color. La dragona roja le habla a su marido

DRAGONA ROJA

¿Cuando crees que vuelvan Ember y Flame?

DRAGÓN VERDE

Vendrán pronto querida, solo espera

DRAGONA ROJA

Lo sé, pero me preocupa

La dragona roja suspira y la otra dragona habla

DRAGONA AZUL

Si lo usted me lo permite señora-

DRAGONA ROJA

Reina Sula para ti Zafiro. No lo olvides

Sula ve con un ceño fruncido a Zafiro. Ella se asusta un poco y habla

ZAFIRO

Perdóneme, si usted me lo permite reina Sula. Me gustaría retirarme e ir con mis hijos. Deben estar esperándome

REINA SULA

Hm, bien. Ve con tus hijos, pero vuelve para esta tarde. Te necesito para los quehaceres del castillo

ZAFIRO

Si mi reina

Zafiro hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación. Al salir, el dragón verde se vuelve a Sula y habla

DRAGÓN VERDE

Creo que eres muy dura con ella

REINA SULA

Es nuestra sirvienta, no es la reina. Y sus hijos siempre causan problemas

DRAGÓN VERDE

No es motivo para tratarla como basura

Sula frunce el ceño, pero antes de que pueda hablar, las puertas se abren de nuevo, mostrando a Ember y Flame. Ambos van hacia los reyes y Flame se inclina. El habla

FLAME

Reina Sula, rey Erectus

ERECTUS

Flame, ya te dije que no es necesario inclinarte hacia nosotros. Eres el guardia más fuerte de nuestro ejército.

FLAME

Lo lamento

ERECTUS

No lo lamentes. Si no fuera por tu edad, te nombraría general de tropa

Flame sonríe ante el halago. Sula habla

REINA SULA

Bueno, ahora que ya terminaste de hablar con el guardia. Me gustaría saber como fue tu encuentro con los guardianes Ember

Ember frunce el ceño y los reyes notan su enojo y desagrado. Sula habla

REINA SULA

¿Qué sucede hija?

EMBER

Los guardianes decidieron renunciar a la búsqueda de Spyro

Los reyes se sorprenden y Flame les explica

FLAME

Al parecer dijeron que no quieren gastar más recursos en la búsqueda de un dragón que creen que no quiere ser encontrado

EMBER

Y me dijeron que debería olvidar el trato que hicimos con ellos

Al terminar de hablar, Sula frunce el ceño y habla

REINA SULA

Como se atreven esos traidores a deshonrar nuestro acuerdo

ERECTUS

Con todo respeto querida, tal vez sea lo mejor. No hemos sabido de Spyro desde hace un año y que tal si es cierto de que no quiere ser encontrado

REINA SULA

Da igual lo que él quiera. Hicimos un trato

ERECTUS

Dirás que tú hiciste un trato con ellos

REINA SULA

Da igual. Nuestra hija merece tener el honor de casarse con el dragón púrpura y no dejare que los guardianes nos impidan cumplir con ese destino

EMBER

Es por eso que vine madre. Si ustedes me lo permiten, nos gustaría a mi y a Flame continuar con la búsqueda por nuestra cuenta

Los reyes se sorprenden y Erectus habla

ERECTUS

Definitivamente no

EMBER

¿Que?

ERECTUS

No puedo dejar que una dragona de 16 años vaya a buscar sola a un dragón que miles de los nuestros han buscado durante un año

EMBER

Pero papá, Flame me acompañará. Estaré bien

ERECTUS

No, mi respuesta es no. Un solo dragón no basta para defenderte

Ember suspira y luego de unos segundos tiene una idea. Ella habla

EMBER

Y si más dragones vienen conmigo. Podría pedir que unos dragones de mi edad me acompañen

REINA SULA

Pero hija, la única dragona que tiene tu edad es esa Amunet . Y es la hija de una sirvienta

EMBER

También está June

REINA SULA

Solo tiene 10 años

EMBER

Pero ambas son muy listas, podrían ayudarme a saber la dirección correcta. Por favor

Ember pone cara de súplica a sus padres. Luego de un tiempo de mirarse, Erectus suspira y habla

ERECTUS

Muy bien, puedes ir

Ember sonríe y se anima mucho. Erectus vuelve a hablar

ERECTUS

Pero solo tendrás dos meses. Un halcón nos acaba de llegar con una invitación a Warfang para el festival del amanecer y tenemos planeado asistir

EMBER

De acuerdo. Volveré en dos meses, y traeré a Spyro conmigo

REINA SULA

Procura hacerlo hija

Así Ember y Flame se van del lugar. Al irse, Erectus habla

ERECTUS

¿Crees que logren encontrarlo?

REINA SULA

Oremos a los ancestros que así sea. Clawston necesita un principe pronto

Ext. ciudad del pantano - día

En un pequeño puesto de medicinas, el dragón encapuchado de la taberna entra al edificio

Int. Puesto de medicinas - día

Dentro del lugar hay muchas variedades de medicinas y artículos médicos extraños. En el mostrador del lugar había un topo grisáceo con lentes. El dragón se acerca al topo y él lo saluda

TOPO

Buenos días joven dragón ¿Que lo trae a este noble negocio?

El dragón no dice nada y en vez de hablar saca una hoja de papel de su bolso del cuello y se la da al topo. El topo la ve y habla

TOPO

Ah, conque buscando medicinas.

El topo mira más de cerca la lista y se sorprende

TOPO

Oh, fiebre negra. Es casi imposible de curar. Bueno, no imposible para mi claro. Tengo todos los artículos, pero tienes lo suficiente para pagarlos

El dragón no responde

TOPO

Veo que no eres muy hablador. Bien, entonces todo esto te costará... cuatro ciclos de oro. Y créeme, no encontrarás mejor precio en otra parte

El dragón busca en su bolso, pero no logra encontrar suficientes ciclos. El topo habla

TOPO

Veo que no tienes suficiente dinero para cambiar. Es una pena. Sabes, podrías conseguir un trabajo para ganar ese dinero, pero si tienes prisa en conseguir los artículos. Tal vez puedas ganártelo en ese famoso torneo de hoy. Aunque dudo que puedas aguantar mucho con ese Dagur como participante. Todos los que han luchado con él tienen suerte de estar vivos

El dragón no dice nada y se va del lugar. El topo habla

TOPO

Vas a enfrentarlo ¿no?

El dragón se detiene unos segundos y luego vuelve a caminar. Yéndose del lugar. El topo suspira y habla

TOPO

Pobre chico

Ext. ciudad de Clawston- día

En una pequeña casa de la ciudad, la dragona Zafiro, junto con sus hijos, están en la entrada de su casa con la princesa Ember frente a ellos, junto con Flame a su derecha

ZAFIRO

Entonces dice que necesita la ayuda de mi hija para su búsqueda princesa

EMBER

Así es, Amunet es una gran cartógrafa. La eh visto memorizar mapas en tan solo una hora. Ella sería de gran ayuda en mi viaje

Amunet resopla y habla

AMUNET

¿Y por qué quiere nuestra ayuda? Solo somos hijos de una sirvienta ¿por qué no le pide a otros dragones importantes que la ayuden?

Ember frunce el ceño. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Hija, ten más respeto. Recuerda que ella es la futura reina

Amunet suspira y ve para otro lado. Zafiro suspira, vuelve a Ember y habla

ZAFIRO

Y si le permitiera ir con usted ¿Puedo estar segura de que estará a salvo?

FLAME

No se preocupe señora, yo la protegeré

AMUNET

No necesito protección

Zafiro ignora el comentario y después de unos segundos ella habla

ZAFIRO

Muy bien, ella la ayudará

AMUNET

(Sorprendida)

¿Que?

ZAFIRO

¿Cuando saldrán?

EMBER

Al mediodía, cerca del anochecer

ZAFIRO

Bien, reuniré sus cosas. Los verá ahí sin falta

Ember asiente y ella, junto con Flame salen volando. Al perderse de vista, Zafiro entra a la casa y Amunet la sigue furiosa

AMUNET

Mamá ¿por qué me ofreciste para esta busqueda? Sabes que no me gusta involucrarme con la realeza

ZAFIRO

Lo sé hija, pero piensa en lo benéfico que esto sería para ti. Podrían darte una buena recompensa por encontrar a Spyro

AMUNET

Eso si lo encontramos. Lo cual dudo que podamos hacer

ZAFIRO

Hija, recuerda que necesitamos el dinero para mantenernos. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi ¿de acuerdo?

Amunet se queda viendo a su madre unos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir

AMUNET

Esta bien, lo haré madre, pero solo por ti

Zafiro sonríe y abraza a su hija. Ella le devuelve el abrazo.

ZAFIRO

Gracias hija. Se que lo harás bien, tienes un gran talento

Mientras se abrazan, Chasm mira a su hermana con preocupación y desánimo

Ext. ciudad del pantano- día

Varios dragones y topos entran a un pequeño edificio

Int. Edificio - día

Los dragones y topos bajan las escaleras hacia una especie de arena de combate subterránea, donde un dragón negro con pelo púrpura y cofre y cuernos violeta está dándole una paliza a otro dragón azul. Mientras pelean, el dragón encapuchado se mete entre la multitud y observa el espectáculo

En el combate, el dragón azul jadea pesadamente y trata de acertarle un golpe de hielo al dragón negro, pero el lo esquiva y contraataca con una bola de sombra que golpea al dragón azul justo en el pecho, lanzándolo al piso. El dragón azul trata de levantarse, pero no lo logra. El dragón negro se acerca a él y le pone una pata en su cabeza, comenzando a aplastarla hasta que el dragón azul grita y golpea su pata en el suelo. De pronto la campaña suena y un topo se forje a separarlos

TOPO

¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Basta ya!

El dragón negro obedece a regañadientes y suelta al dragón azul inconsciente en el piso. Los amigo del dragón azul van y lo ayudan a levantarse. Mientras lo sacan, el dragón amarillo habla

DRAGON AMARILLO

Te dije que iba a terminar con la cabeza rota

Cuando el dragón azul queda fuera, el topo se dirige al público y habla

TOPO

¡Damas y caballeros, dragones y topos! ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso al ganador y aún invicto campeón de esta arena! ¡El gran, Dagur!

Todos aplauden y Dagur recibe con gusto el halago

TOPO

Ahora, quien será el siguiente dragón que sea lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a este gran destructor

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que el dragón encapuchado da unos pasos al frente y entra en la arena

TOPO

Bien, parece que tenemos un contrincante más

Hay unos murmullos entre los dragones y topos. Entre ellos un dragón naranja con uno verde

DRAGÓN NARANJA

Oye ¿quien es ese? Nunca lo había visto

DRAGÓN VERDE

No lo sé, pero es muy pequeño. Dudo que dure dos minutos contra Dagur

DAGUR

Esto es una broma, esperaba a un contrincante de verdad. No a un pobre cachorro con túnica

Algunos dragones se ríen del dragón encapuchado y el topo se acerca a él

TOPO

Disculpe señor, pero las prendas están prohibidas en el combate. Tendré que pedirle que se las quite

El dragón encapuchado obedece y se quita su túnica mostrando a Spyro, pero con escamas marrones (están manchadas de tierra) ojos azules, pero con los mismos cuernos y cofre dorados. Al descubrirse, ambos dragones se ponen en posición de ataque. El topo sale de la arena y antes de que suene la bocina, Dagur habla

DAGUR

Prepárate a sufrir cachorro

Spyro no habla y suena la campana. Dagur comienza preparando un orbe negro que lanza rápidamente hacia Spyro. El no se mueve y Dagur sonríe, pero al estar a pocos centímetros del orbe, Spyro mueve la cabeza y lo esquiva sin esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a todos. La sonrisa de Dagur es cambiada por un ceño fruncido y en un rápido movimiento lanza tres ornes de sombra hacía Spyro, quien logra esquivar cada uno sin siquiera moverse. Dagur queda sorprendido y habla

DAGUR

Al parecer eres mejor de lo que esperaba, pero si crees que eso te va a salvar, estás muy equivocado

Dagur carga contra el dragón, listo para golpearlo con sus cuernos, pero en un rápido movimiento, Spyro se agacha y pasa por debajo de Dagur e invoca tres columnas de roca que golpean lentamente a Dagur una por una en sus zonas débiles. Al terminar de cargar Dagur queda inmóvil por unos segundos, con Spyro parado a sus espaldas. De pronto Dagur cae al suelo inconsciente, dejando a la multitud sin habla y a Spyro recogiendo su túnica. Al cubrirse de nuevo, el va hacia el topo a cobrar su ganancia. Al estar cerca del topo habla

SPYRO

Dame, mi recompensa

TOPO

(Sorprendido)

Si claro

El topo pone los ciclos en la mesa y Dpyro los recoge. Al recogerlos, el topo lo mira más de cerca y habla

TOPO

Oye, te pareces mucho a cierto dragón famoso

Spyro se detiene y mira al topo fijamente. El topo queda con cara de incomodidad y Spyro habla

SPYRO

Ya me lo han dicho antes

Con eso, Spyro se pone su capucha y sale del edificio, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin habla, con Dagur tumbado en el suelo

Ext. ciudad de Clawston - día

El anochecer se acercaba y Ember, Flame y June (una dragona amarilla con cofre y cuernos azules) estaban esperando a que Amunet se depidiera de su familia. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Ten cuidado hija

AMUNET

Lo tendré mamá. Cuídense

CHASM

No será lo mismo sin ti

AMUNET

Oye, no te preocupes Chasm. Solo será por un par de semanas. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta

Chasm baja la cabeza con tristeza. Amunet se acerca y pone una pata sobre su cabeza y comienza a frotarla

AMUNET

Cuida bien a mamá. Ahora estás a cargo ¿de acuerdo?

Chasm levanta la cabeza y ve la cara sonriente de su hermana. El sonríe y asiente. Al terminar, Amunet va con los demás y Ember habla

EMBER

Muy bien, ¿todos están listos?

Flame y June asienten y después de unos segundos, Amunet también.

EMBER

Bien, ahora adelante. Encontremos a Spyro

Dicho esto, todos se lanzan al aire y van hacia el este. Con la familia de Amunet viéndola partir

Int. Tienda de medicinas- noche

El topo está leyendo un libro cuando de repente un ruido lo saca de su lectura. El se voltea para ver los cuatro ciclos de oro en su escritorio y a Spyro encapuchado. Al verlo, el topo se queda sin habla y agarra los ciclos de oro

Ext. tienda de medicinas - noche

Spyro sale de la tienda, con los artículos en su bolsa. Al estar afuera él mira hacia las estrellas y habla

SPYRO

Reciste Cynder. Estoy en camino


	2. Exilio

CAPÍTULO 2: "EXILIO"

Int. Cueva de Spyro y Cynder - día

La cueva de Spyro y Cynder es muy ancha y grande con tres cámaras, una grande y redonda que ambos utilizan para entrenar. Otra que usan para comer, dormir y reposar. y la última del medio donde hay un gran estanque que ambos utilizan para bañarse. Spyro se dirije hacia el estanque, donde hay gran variedad de peces de diversos colores nadando por el lugar. Al llegar ahí, Spyro agarra uno de los peces y usando su aliento de hielo lo congela y comienza a sacar todos los artículos que compro al topo. Primero comienza a moler unas hierbas con un pequeño tazón y mortero de roca. Después prepara una olla y enciende la leña con su elemento fuego. Luego pone el pez adentro y comienza a cocinarse. Mientras se cocina, Spyro coloca las hierbas molidas junto con unas ramas de sauce y flores de loto blancas dentro de la olla y comienza a batir la mezcla. Al terminar, Spyro apaga el fuego y saca el pez de la olla. Al sacarlo, Spyro lo toca con una especie de luz, dándole vida nuevamente y devolviéndolo al agua. Al regresarlo, Spyro pone el contenido de la olla en un tazón de piedra. Al terminar, el se va de la cámara hacia el comedor, donde una dragona negra está reposando acostada en la mesa de piedra. Al llegar a ella, Spyro habla

SPYRO

¿Cynder? ¿Cyndeeer?

Cynder abre los ojos lentamente y ve a Spyro frente a ella. Ella tose y habla

CYNDER

Oh, hola Spyro. Volviste temprano

SPYRO

Si, conseguí los artículos. Si lo que me dijo ese topo es cierto. Esto te podrá curar

CYNDER

¿Y cuanto te costó?

SPYRO

Bueno, fueron...

Spyro se detiene sin saber como decirlo y Cynder lo ve con una mirada que le obliga a confesar. Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

Cuatro ciclos de oro

CYNDER

¿Y como conseguiste tanto dinero?

Spyro suspira de nuevo y mira hacia abajo. Cynder habla

CYNDER

¿Volviste a pelear?

Spyro asiente y Cynder suspira

CYNDER

Spyro, ya te dije que no tienes que pelear por dinero. Y no debes preocuparte por mi. Estaré bien

SPYRO

Ahora lo estarás. Y no te preocupes, solo use mi elemento tierra. Nadie me descubrió

CYNDER

Hm, bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a pelear por dinero de nuevo. Temo que salgas lastimado o que te descubran

Spyro ve para otro lado. Cynder vuelve a hablar

CYNDER

Por favor

Spyro suspira y la ve de nuevo

SPYRO

De acuerdo, lo prometo. Ahora bebe

Spyro le da el cuenco con el líquido y Cynder lo comienza a beber. Al terminar, Spyro habla

SPYRO

¿Como te sientes?

CYNDER

Estoy bien, te preocupas demasiado

Spyro sonríe y pone su pata en su cara. El habla

SPYRO

Y aún no parece ser suficiente

Cynder ríe entre dientes, pero luego tose de nuevo. La sonrisa de Spyro es cambiada por una seria y de pena. El habla

SPYRO

Aun estás enferma, descansa. La medicina surtirá efecto pronto

Cynder asiente y apoya su cabeza, volviendo a dormir. Spyro la ve unos segundos y luego comienza a retirarse

Ext. Tierra de los dragones - dia

Cerca del este, el sol está slainedo y cuatro dragones están volando. Cansada, Amunet habla

AMUNET

Deberíamos parar y descansar

JUNE

Estoy de acuerdo, llevamos mucho tiempo volando

Ember suspira y habla

EMBER

Bien, descansemos, pero solo será por unas horas

Dicho esto, todos descienden y aterrizan en una pequeña colina. Al estar en el suelo, Ember saca su mapa y Amunet lo estudia

AMUNET

Muy bien, nosotros estamos aquí

Señala con su garra un punto cerca de un pueblo. Luego señala el pueblo

AMUNET

El pueblo más cercano y donde creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar es la ciudad del pantano. A dos semanas de vuelo

EMBER

Ew, ciudad del pantano. Suena asqueroso

Amunet desvía la mirada y habla

AMUNET

Pues te guste o no princesa, tenemos que comenzar por un lugar. Y me parece que este es uno muy bueno para investigar.

EMBER

Ay por favor ¿por qué un héroe como Spyro estaría en un lugar tan repugnante como ese?

FLAME

En realidad princesa, Amunet tiene algo de razón. Suena un buen lugar para empezar a buscar. Si los guardianes dijeron que Spyro no quiere ser encontrado, no me imagino un mejor lugar que un pueblo olvidado. Además, es el único pueblo cercano por aquí

Ember suspira y habla

EMBER

Bien, iremos ahí al amanecer. Mientras tanto descansen. Flame, prepara nuestra tienda, y ustedes vayan a buscar comida

Flame asiente mientras que Amunet frunce el ceño

AMUNET

Disculpa, ¿y tu que vas a hacer exactamente?

EMBER

Yo estaré estudiando el mapa para encontrar los mejores caminos de llegada al pueblo

AMUNET

Creo que nosotras tendriamos que hacer ese trabajo mientras tu vas por comida

EMBER

Las traje aquí para que me ayudaran a encontrar a Spyro. Y mientras estemos aquí deben obedecer todas mis órdenes. Recuerden quien es la princesa aquí

Amunet se queda viendo a Ember con mirada furiosa por un tiempo y ella hace lo mismo hasta que Amunet suspira

AMUNET

Como usted diga Ember

EMBER

Princesa Ember para ti

Amunet asiente y se va junto con June a buscar comida. Al perderse de vista, Flame habla

FLAME

No deberías ser tan dura con ellas. Recuerda que son aliadas, no enemigas

EMBER

Y tu no olvides quien es el guardia y quien la princesa

FLAME

No lo olvido, pero yo no lo digo como guardia... lo digo como tu amigo

Con eso, Flame va a preparar la tienda de Ember, dejándola a ella con cara de pensamiento y luego de pena. Después de unos segundos, ella mueve la cabeza y vuelve a ver el mapa

Ext. bosque de la colina - día

Amunet y June recogen fruta de un árbol. Mientras lo hacen, Amunet se queja

AMUNET

¿Puedes creerlo? Nos trae aquí porque dice que necesita nuestra ayuda para encontrar el camino correcto. Cuando en realidad nos pide que busquemos comida como un par de sirvientas

Hay un tiempo de silencio y June habla

JUNE

Pues de todos modos eso somos ¿no? Hijos de unas sirvientas

Amunet para unos segundos y luego asiente

AMUNET

Si, supongo que tienes razón

Amunet reanuda su tarea y luego ve a June, quien está con una cara de tristeza. Amunet pone cara de melancolía y habla

AMUNET

Lo siento, estoy tan ocupada quejandome que olvide preguntarte cuál es tu nombre

JUNE

Me llamo June, hija de Solaria

AMUNET

Amunet, hija de Zafiro ¿tú tampoco tienes padre?

June sacude la cabeza

JUNE

Murió cuando tenía 4 años

AMUNET

Lo lamento, pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi padre murió cuando apenas nací

JUNE

Que horrible

AMUNET

Eh, te acostumbras a ser criada por tu madre. Y dime ¿qué edad tienes?

JUNE

10 años ¿tu?

AMUNET

16\. Y tengo un hermano de tu edad. Es muy juguetón, y a veces se comporta como un tonto. Pero es muy amigable, los dos serían buenos amigos

JUNE

La verdad no tengo muchos amigos

AMUNET

¿Por que no? Pareces muy amable

JUNE

Siempre me dicen que soy muy seria y que no sé divertirme. Y de hecho tienen razón en eso. Como mi madre está enferma, tengo que ocuparme de todas las tareas de la casa

AMUNET

Oh, qué pena lo de tu madre

JUNE

No importa, es por ella que acepte venir aquí. Si encontramos a Spyro, los reyes podrían darme una recompensa y así podría pagar a un médico para que cure a mi madre

AMUNET

Hm, si entiendo, también hago esto por mi madre

Hay un tiempo de silencio hasta que Amunet ve el sol y habla

AMUNET

Probablemente deberíamos regresar con la "señorita princesa"

Dice en un tono juguetón, haciendo que June se ría ligeramente. Ella asiente y Amunet sonríe. Las dos van con Ember y Flame, junto con toda la comida que recolectaron

Int. Cueva de Spyro y Cynder - dia

En la cámara de entrenamiento, Spyro está sentado en el medio con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos de meditación, Spyro abre los ojos y se pone en posición de combate. Rápidamente aparecen tres maniquíes grandes y ellos comienzan a atacar a Spyro. Cuando el primero está por clavarle la espada a Spyro, el en un movimiento mueve la cabeza y golpea al maniquí con sus cuernos, tumbándolo al piso. Luego, el esquiva otro ataque del segundo maniquí y responde agarrándolo con sus patas trasera y lanzándolo al aire. Spyro salta y comienza a golpearlo seguidamente hasta que le da un golpe con su cola, tumbándolo al piso y Spyro aterrizando frente a él. El tercer maniquí gruñe y comienza a cargar contra el. Spyro lo ve acercándose sin mover la cabeza y cuando está a punto de clavarle la espada, Spyro se vuelve una nube negra densa y pasa a través del maniquí hasta terminar detrás de él. El maniquí ve atrás, justo antes de que Spyro le dé un golpe con sus cuernos, lanzándolo unos metros hacia la pared de la cámara. Al terminar, los tres maniquíes desaparecen y Spyro queda de nuevo en su posición sentada. Mientras él está de espaldas, Cynder se acerca por detrás y habla

CYNDER

¿Aún entrenando?

Spyro ve hacia atrás y habla

SPYRO

Te ves mejor

CYNDER

Gracias a la medicina

SPYRO

Eso es bueno, pero aún deberías descansar. Mañana conseguiré algo de comida

CYNDER

(Bromea)

¿Y con quien vas a pelear para pagarla?

Spyro ríe entre dientes, se voltea y habla

SPYRO

Tranquila, conseguiré un trabajo esta vez. Prometi no pelear de nuevo

CYNDER

Gracias Spyro ¿crees que consigas un buen trabajo?

SPYRO

Eso espero

Spyro ve a Cynder con cara de tristeza y pensamiento. El habla

SPYRO

¿Ocurre algo?

CYNDER

No, bueno, algo así

Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

¿Warfang?

Cynder asiente y Spyro mira para otro lado. Cynder habla

CYNDER

Spyro, ya pasó un año ¿Cuando podremos volver?

Spyro la ve y habla

SPYRO

Cynder, creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto. No pienso volver a una ciudad donde seguramente millones de dragones aguardan mi llegada. Listos para postrarse a mis pies. Como si fuera un dios

CYNDER

¿Por qué estás seguro de que harán eso? Spyro, eres su salvador, no su rey

Spyro

Pues siento que toda mi vida me han tratado así. Un dragón especial, que merece todos lo cuidados solo porque mis escamas son púrpuras

CYNDER

Spyro, sabes que tú eres especial de muchas otras formas. Yo lo sé, Sparx lo sabe, los guardianes lo saben... e Ignitus lo sabía

Spyro se pone tenso al escuchar ese nombre y ve fijamente a Cynder. Ella habla

CYNDER

Oh, lo siento. Aun es pronto

Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

No, no lo es. Y esa es otra razón por la cual decidí no volver. Le fallé a Ignitus, no quiero fallarle a nadie más. En especial a ti

CYNDER

Lo entiendo, pero él hubiera querido que volviéramos

Spyro

Mira Cynder, aunque podríamos volver y los ciudadanos de Warfang me reciban con gusto ¿que hay de ti?

Cynder abre la boca, pero no puede decir ninguna palabra. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Exacto, no quiero que te sigan viendo como el Terror de los cielos.

CYNDER

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. De seguro ya lo habrán olvidado

SPYRO

Pues temo que no sea así. Aun habiendo pasado un año, los dragones del reino no olvidarán lo que hiciste cuando estabas en el control de Malefor. No quiero que sufras mientras me aclaman. Quiero que vean que tú también mereces respeto.

CYNDER

Yo no quiero respeto. Quiero que seamos felices

SPYRO

Yo creo que soy feliz así

CYNDER

Pero tú eres un héroe. No mereces vivir toda tu vida en un cueva. Y menos conmigo como única compañía

Cynder ve para otro lado. Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Spyro habla

SPYRO

Cynder, mírame

Cynder levanta la cabeza y lo ve. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Cynder, sí Malefor no hubiera tomado tu huevo esa noche en el templo, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido como lo hicimos. Nunca habríamos viajado juntos, luchado codo a codo para protegernos mutuamente y al mundo. Podría haber estado aquí ahora mismo con una dragona completamente diferente si Malefor no hubiera tomado tu huevo. Sé que has sufrido a manos de Malefor y desearías nunca haber tenido que experimentar tales cosas. Pero así fue como sucedieron las cosas y, Cynder ... por mi parte, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Me alegro de haber podido compartir mi vida y mi destino contigo. Y

si ser un héroe significa recibir halagos y dejar que tus amigos sufran, entonces prefiero quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida que volver y ver a mi amiga sufrir por actos de los que no tuvo control

Cynder se sorprende al oír eso. Luego de un momento de silencio. Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

Pero si tú quieres regresar, sabes que te apoyaré en cada cosa que decidas

Cynder se queda parada unos segundos antes de abrazar a Spyro, dándole una sorpresa. Spyro lentamente le devuelve el abrazo, envolviendo sus alas alrededor de ella. Cynder habla

CYNDER

Spyro, yo... gracias. Me alegra tener un amigo como tú

SPYRO

Si... amigo

Ambos se sueltan y se ven por un rato hasta que Spyro vuelve a hablar

SPYRO

¿Aún quieres volver a Warfang?

Cynder sonríe y niega con la cabeza

CYNDER

No, estoy feliz aquí, contigo

Spyro sonríe y habla

SPYRO

También yo

Ambos se vuelven a abrazar y Cynder coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de Spyro, sintiendo calidez

Ext. colina - noche

Flame termina de armar la tienda de Ember y la suya. Al terminar, Amunet y June regresan con la comida en sus bolsas. Al verlas Ember frunce el ceño y habla

EMBER

Por fin, ¿que las demoro?

Amunet frunce el ceño y habla

AMUNET

Estuvimos buscando comida un tiempo. Fue difícil encontrar carne en este bosque, pero logramos conseguir mucha fruta

Ambas sueltan sus bolsas llenas de fruta. Ember quita su ceño y suspira

EMBER

Bien, al menos pudrieron conseguir algo que comer. Buen trabajo

AMUNET

(Soprendida)

¿Acaso me diste un cumplido?

EMBER

No te acostumbres demasiado. Da igual, es hora de comer

Amunet asiente y todos toman una fruta cada uno y comienzan a comerla sentados. Mientras que Ember la come delicadamente, Amunet la come rápida y vorazmente, dándole una cara de asco a Ember

Ext. colina - noche

Las lunas están saliendo y todos terminan de comer. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Ah, nada como algo de comer antes de dormir

JUNE

Opino igual. Estoy satisfecha

EMBER

Yo también

Flame asiente y luego ve las lunas en el cielo. Él habla

FLAME

Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Continuaremos la búsqueda mañana

EMBER

Hm, buena idea Flame.

Ember mira a Flame con una mistada de cariño y Flame la mira con la misma cara. Mientras lo hace, Amunet los observa y no puede evitar sorprenderse y sonreír. June queda confundida y mira a Amunet. Luego Ember se dirige a ellas

EMBER

¿Tienen donde dormir esta noche?

AMUNET

Dormiremos en el suelo

EMBER

Pero hará frío

AMUNET

Estamos acostumbradas

June asiente y Ember habla

EMBER

Muy bien, buenas noches

Dicho esto, Ember se va hacia su tienda y Flame la observa retirarse. Al entrar, Flame deja de observarla y voltea hacia Amunet y June, quienes lo miran fijamente. Él habla

FLAME

¿Qué?

AMUNET

Vamos, no juegues conmigo, te gusta Ember

Flame se sonroja un poco y luego habla rápidamente

FLAME

¡No, claro que no! Ella es una princesa y yo un guardia

AMUNET

Pero ella parece verte igual que tú la miras. Además, creo que tú y ella harían buena pareja

FLAME

Mira, aunque tuviera un pequeño enamoramiento sobre la princesa Ember, lo cual digo que no tengo

Amunet desvía la mirada con una sonrisa

FLAME

Lo nuestro jamas podría funcionar

Flame suspira

FLAME

Además, ella ya está prometida

Amunet y June se sorprenden y June habla

JUNE

¿Prometida? ¿Con quien?

FLAME

¿Tu quien crees?

Ambas arquean la ceja hasta que Amunet abre los ojos con asombro y habla

AMUNET

¿Spyro?

June se sorprende y Flame ve para otro lado. Luego de unos segundos el asiente

AMUNET

Pero ¿por qué?

FLAME

Sucedió después de la reconstrucción del mundo. Los guardianes querían unir nuevamente a los reinos. Cuando llegaron a nuestra ciudad, nos ofrecieron una alianza con Warfang. Erectus estaba de acuerdo, pero la reina se opuso a hacerlo. Los guardianes querían una alianza con Clawston y preguntaron si había una forma de que la reina aceptara esa alianza. Luego de unos meses, la princesa aceptó, pero pidió sólo una condición

AMUNET

¿Y esa fue que Ember se casará con Spyro?

FLAME

Si, Ember estuvo maravillada con las historias de Spyro y quería que fuera su principe. Y como la reina notó que a ella y al rey no les faltaba mucho para irse, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta de elegir a la pareja sucesora. Los guardianes dudaron en hacer ese trato, pero necesitaban una alianza con Clawston para conseguir la reunificación del reino. Así que decidieron aceptar las condiciones. Y desde entonces, hemos estado buscando a Spyro para que acepte volver y reclamar el trono, junto con la princesa Ember

Al terminar de hablar, Amunet y June quedan sin palabras. Luego de un momento de silencio. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Guau, vaya historia

FLAME

Ahora lo ves. Aunque quisiera que Ember fuera mi pareja, no podría romper el trato que ella hizo con los guardianes. Si lo hiciera, ella sería exiliada... y yo ejecutado por traición

Amunet y June se horrorizan al escuchar eso, pero antes de que dijeran algo, Flame vuelve a hablar

FLAME

Será mejor que duerman. Mañana nos espera una larga búsqueda

Dicho esto, Flame se levanta y va hacia su tienda. Al entrar, Amunet y June se quedan quietas sin saber qué pensar o decir. Luego de unos segundos, ellas se acuestan y se duermen

Int. Cueva de Spyro y Cynder- noche

Spyro está en la piscina, relajándose, con los ojos cerrados. Él continúa así cuando Cynder aparece por detrás, tratando de sorprenderlo. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Se que estás detrás de mi

Cynder se sorprende y frunce el ceño. Ella habla

CYNDER

Si que eres muy aburrido

SPYRO

Oye, eso no es cierto

CYNDER

¿En serio? Cuando fue la ultima vez que dejaste que te sorprendiera solo para divertirte o jugar a las traes

SPYRO

Recuerdo que fue cuando derrotamos a Malefor. Éramos jóvenes en esa época

CYNDER

Aun lo somos

Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

Sabes de que hablo

Cynder se queda en silencio un tiempo y luego se sumerge junto con Spyro en el agua. Ella se pone a su costado y se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que habla

CYNDER

El agua está algo fría

Spyro ríe entre dientes. Rápidamente utiliza su aliento de fuego para calentar el agua hasta que queda como un baño termal. Al estar caliente, los peces se retiran hacia una parte más fría. Cynder suspira de satisfacción y habla

CYNDER

Así esta mejor

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Spyro pone su ala alrededor de Cynder, sorprendiéndola. Ella va a Spyro, quien le da una sonrisa y habla

SPYRO

Me alegra que estes mejor

Cynder sonríe y pone su cabeza en el hombro de Spyro. Ella habla

CYNDER

A mi también

Ambos cierran los ojos y se relajan, disfrutando la compañía del otro

Ext. colina - día

Ember y Flame salen de sus tiendas. Con un bostezo, Ember le habla a Flame

EMBER

Buenos días Flame

FLAME

Buenos días princesa, ¿lista para seguir?

Ember asiente, pero antes de partir ve a Amunet y June aún durmiendo. Ella frunce el ceño y habla

EMBER

Flame, ¿podrías despertarlas?

Flame asiente y dirige su atención a las dos dragones dormidas. Rápidamente da un gran rugido que hace que ambas salten alarmadas. Al despertarse, Amunet ve a Flame y Ember. Ella habla

AMUNET

¿Eso fue necesario?

EMBER

De otra forma no hubieran despertado. Vamos, tenemos que seguir

Amunet gruñe un poco y se levanta, junto con June. Al levantarse, Flame habla

FLAME

Amunet, tu nos guiarás ¿Recuerdas el camino hacia la ciudad del pantano?

AMUNET

Desde luego

FLAME

Bien, entonces apresuremonos

AMUNET

Hm, de acuerdo.

Amunet se pone al frente de los demás y antes de despegar ella voltea hacia los demás y habla

AMUNET

Intenten seguir mi paso

Dicho esto, Amunet despega rápidamente y comienza a volar hacia la ciudad del pantano. Ember la ce y habla

EMBER

Tiene carácter

Flame la mira y Ember sonríe. Ella habla de nuevo

EMBER

Eso me agrada

Flame pone cara de asombro, pero antes de que diga algo, Ember despega y va detrás de Amunet. Flame la ve unos segundos antes de sonreír y despegar junto con June

Ext. ciudad del pantano - día

Spyro (con su disfraz de tierra y capucha) está paseando por un pequeño puesto comercial. Spyro se detiene en la puerta y toca. De pronto, un topo Gordo y marrón abre la puerta y ve a Spyro. El topo habla

TOPO

Buenos días joven, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Spyro saca de su bolsa un papel y se lo entrega al topo. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Vine por el trabajo

El topo leé el papel y luego ve a Spyro con asombro

TOPO

¿Quieres un trabajo de minero?

SPYRO

Oí que pagas bien

TOPO

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no estoy seguro de que un... dragón de tu edad podría soportar un trabajo tan duro como recolectar gemas

SPYRO

Puedo tolerarlo

El topo lo mira unos segundos y luego ríe entre dientes y habla

TOPO

Tienes agallas chico. Eso me agrada. Muy bien, te pondré a trabajar, pero solo estarás a prueba

SPYRO

Gracias

TOPO

No me lo agradezcas aun. Primero veré si tienes lo necesario. Por ahora, quiero verte a primera hora ee la mañana

Spyro asiente y con eso se aleja del lugar. Al perderse de vista, el topo habla

TOPO

Renunciará al primer día


	3. Encuentro

CAPÍTULO 3: "ENCUENTRO"

Int. Casa de Amunet - día

Chasm está está sentado leyendo un libro, algo aburrido. Chasm le otra pagina Antea de suspirar y cerrar su libro. Al cerrarlo, él ve hacia la ventana, va allí y observa el cielo con melancolía. De pronto, la puerta se abre, mostrando a Zafiro entrando con una sonrisa. Ella observa a Chasm mirando a la ventana. Su sonrisa se vuelve una cara de empatía y pena. Ella habla

ZAFIRO

Hola hijo

Sin voltear, Chasm habla

CHASM

(Triste)

Hola mamá

ZAFIRO

¿Terminaste tus tareas?

Chasm asiente lentamente y sigue viendo hacia el cielo. Su mamá vuelve a hablar

ZAFIRO

¿Entonces por qué no sales a jugar un poco?

CHASM

¿Para qué? Amunet no esta aquí

ZAFIRO

Creí que no te gustaba jugar con ella

CHASM

No, pero extraño la forma en que me arruinaba la

diversión

Zafiro ríe entre dientes y va con su hijo. Zafiro envuelve un ala alrededor de Chasm. Él habla

CHASM

La extraño mamá

ZAFIRO

Lo sé hijo, yo también

CHASM

Me hubiera gustado ir con ella, pero parece que no soy lo suficientemente listo o especial como para ir con ellos

ZAFIRO

Hijo, eso no es cierto. Eres especial en muchas formas

CHASM

¿A si? ¿Como cuales?

ZAFIRO

Bueno, tal vez no seas tan listo como Amunet, pero eres más valiente que ella. Tienes un gran corazón y ayudas a cualquiera que necesite de tu ayuda. Eso te hace especial

Chasm se sorprende al escuchar a su mamá decir eso. Él habla

CHASM

¿De verdad crees que soy valiente?

Zafiro le sonríe

ZAFIRO

Desde luego hijo, cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a un dragón tan caliente como tú. Y me alegra que sea yo quien te tenga conmigo

Chasm sonríe y abraza a su madre. Chasm habla

CHASM

Gracias mamá

ZAFIRO

Cuando quieras hijo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscarnos algo sabroso que comer? Y después jugaremos a lo que quieras

CHASM

(Emocionado)

¡Si por favor!

Zafiro vuelve a reír entre dientes y va junto con su hijo fuera de la casa hacia el mercado

Ext. Pantano - día

En el árbol principal, donde las libélulas vuelan alrededor y charlan entre ellas. Cerca de la salida, una libélula amarilla, junto con una rosada y otra azul, está a punto de partir. La libélula rosada habla

LIBÉLULA ROSADA

Sparx, ¿de verdad tienes que irte tan pronto?

SPARX

Debo hacerlo mamá. Oí que un grupo de dragones salió a buscar a Spyro. Solo quiero saber si lo encontraron

LIBÉLULA ROSADA

Pero apenas pasaron dos semanas desde su partida. Aun falta mucho para que regresen

SPARX

Lo sé. Es solo que... me gustaría esperar por si el... ya saben, vuelve esta vez

Los padres de Sparx se quedan viéndolo con mirada de entendimiento y pena. La libélula azul habla

LIBÉLULA AZUL

Entonces ve hijo

LIBÉLULA ROSADA

Flash...

FLASH

Nina, Sparx tiene razón ¿Qué tal si Spyro regresa esta vez? Su hermano debería tener el placer de verlo otra vez

Nina se queda pensando un momento antes de suspirar y asentir.

NINA

Muy bien, ve hijo. Y si Spyro vuelve, por favor dile que venga

SPARX

Lo haré mamá

Dicho esto, Sparx le da un abrazo a sus padres y se marcha del pantano con dirección a Warfang. Al estar lejos, Nina habla

NINA

Crees que Spyro regrese esta vez

FLASH

Eso espero querida

NINA

Solo espero que, donde quiera que se encuentre, este a salvo

Int. Ciudad del pantano (mina) - día

Spyro está dentro de la mina, utilizando su elemento tierra para sacar jamás preciosas de las paredes. Dando otro toque al suelo, Spyro logra hacer otro agujero en la pared, revelando otra beta de diamantes. Spyro sonríe y saca todas la piedras preciosas que puede. Él sigue sacando hasta que encuentra una gema violeta genuina. Spyro la ve unos segundos y luego la pone en su bolsa de cuello, mientras que las otras gemas las pone en una cuneta debajo de él. Al poner las gemas, un silbato suena y Spyro se retira del lugar, junto con otros dragones y topos hacia la superficie

Ext. mina - día

Spyro y los demás salen de la mina con sus cubetas llenas de diamantes y piedras preciosas. El capataz (el topo del segundo capítulo) está parado en frente de la mina, esperando a que sus empleados dejen sus cubetas frente a él. Un dragó joven blanco con cofre y cuernos azules, ojos azules y cola con punta de lanza pone su cubeta primero. Al ponerla, el topo la examina y habla

TOPO

Un muy buen trabajo Zero, sigue así

Zero sonríe y se aleja. Así van pasando varios empleados hasta que es el turno de Spyro. Al estar frente a él, el topo habla

TOPO

Ah, justo el dragón que estaba esperando. Dime, ¿cuanto lograste conseguir esta vez?

Spyro suelta su cubeta repleta de joyas y diamantes exóticos. El topo sonríe y habla

TOPO

¡De eso estaba hablando!

El topo observa las piedras preciosas y Spyro habla

SPYRO

Fueron algo difíciles de conseguir señor, estaban muy profundo en las paredes. También descubrí una beta nueva en la mina, tiene muchas más de estás. Si nos organizamos bien, podríamos tener reservas durante más de una década

El topo deja las piedras y ve fijamente a Spyro

TOPO

Tu mi amigo, eres el mejor empleado que he tenido en está mina

SPYRO

Señor, no es necesario que me halague. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo

TOPO

Tonterías chico. Has hecho más que eso. Antes de que llegaras, mi mina no era muy conocida en este lugar, pero gracias a ti, podríamos llegar a ser la mejor mina de este pueblo, o tal vez de todos los reinos

SPYRO

Creo que está exagerando un poco mi señor

TOPO

Nada de eso mi amigo. Creo que tú podrías llevarnos a grandes cosas

El topo se detiene unos minutos, comenzando a pensar. Luego abre los ojos y habla

TOPO

¿Sabes que? Creo que ya es hora de que recibas un buen pago por tus servicios

SPYRO

¿Señor?

TOPO

Ven esta tarde junto con los demás trabajadores, tengo un anuncio que dar

Antes de que Spyro dijera algo, el topo se retira y deja a Spyro parado con cara de confusión. Spyro suspira y de pronto, un dragón azul (el del primer episodio) se acerca a Spyro con sus dos amigos. El dragón sonríe y habla

DRAGÓN AZUL

Oye Muck

Spyro suspira y se vuelve al dragón azul

SPYRO

Te dije que no me llamaras así Freeze

FREEZE

Vamos Muck, sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo. De hecho vine a felicitarte

Spyro habla sin voltear

SPYRO

¿Oh en serio?

FREEZE

Pues claro. Después de todo eres nuestro gran y poderoso jefe

Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

No soy el jefe de nadie. Y el capataz aún no decidió quién va a tener ese puesto

FREEZE

Y es por eso que me dará el puesto a mi ¿Sabes por qué?

SPYRO

No, la verdad no lo sé

FREEZE

Por qué a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé hacer bien el trabajo. Además, nací para liderar

Spyro desvía la mirada y habla

SPYRO

No lo sé, dime: si eres tan bueno ¿por que causaste que dos dragones se pelearan en tu beta? En mi opinion, un buen líder guía a su pueblo a grandes cosas, estableciendo orden y siendo compasivo. No incitándolos a pelear o siendo completamente egoísta

Freeze resopla y habla

FREEZE

Y tu que puedes saber sobre eso. Solo eres un dragón extraño que está todo el día sin hablar y que ni siquiera nos puede decir su nombre

SPYRO

No lo creo necesario

FREEZE

Da igual, pronto el capataz me nombrará jefe por ser su dragón favorito

SPYRO

¿Y por qué piensas que lo hará?

FREEZE

Porque llevo en esta mina más tiempo que nadie. Y se como funciona todo

Spyro suspira de nuevo y habla en voz baja

SPYRO

Solo espero que no lo arruines como siempre

Freeze escucha el comentario y frunce el ceño. El habla

FREEZE

¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

Spyro no dice nada y Freeze se acerca a él

FREEZE

Repíteme en la cara lo que dijiste

Spyro se voltea para verlo a los ojos. Al estar frente a frente, Spyro habla

SPYRO

Dije, que solo espero que no lo arruines como siempre

Freeze gruñe y levanta una pata, listo para golpear a Spyro, pero luego, la voz de Zero lo detiene

ZERO

¿Qué estás haciendo Freeze?

Freeze ve a Zero y habla

FREEZE

No te metas Zero. Esto es entre el cachorro y yo

ZERO

Yo que tú no lo haría

Freeze resopla y habla

FREEZE

¿Por qué no?

ZERO

Porque si lo haces el capataz podría enfurecerse y te despediría al instante. Lo cual dudo que quieras ¿verdad?

Freeze se queda pensando unos minutos hasta que suspira y baja la pata

FREEZE

Tienes suerte pequeño

Spyro no dice nada y observa a Freeze y sus amigos irse del lugar. Zero se acerca a Spyro y él habla

ZERO

De nada

SPYRO

Podía manejarlo

ZERO

Si, no lo dudo, pero es mejor no comenzar una pelea que de seguro causará estragos

SPYRO

En eso te doy la razón. Gracias

Zero sonríe y extiende su pata. El habla

ZERO

De nada, soy Zero por cierto

Spyro le estrecha la pata y la suelta. Zero arquea una ceja y habla

ZERO

¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

SPYRO

Pienso que es innecesario. Créeme, no valdría la pena decirlo

Zero ríe entre dientes y habla

ZERO

Vaya, tú si que eres raro. Esta bien, entonces creo que te llamaré Muck como ellos, porque la verdad te queda bien. Ya que estás siempre cubierto de tierra

Señala el cuerpo de Spyro. Spyro ve su cuerpo y suspira

SPYRO

Si, ya me lo han dicho

Zero observa la bolsa de Spyro y ve el piedra morada que encontró. El habla

ZERO

¿Qué es eso?

Spyro arquea una ceja, pero luego abre los ojos, ve su bolsa un instante y habla

SPYRO

No es... nada.

ZERO

Vamos, puedes decirme. Prometo no decírselo al jefe

Spyro ve a Zero por un momento antes de suspirar y hablar

SPYRO

Solo es un... regalo para una amiga mía

ZERO

(Bromeando)

Ah... con que consiguiendo un regalo de amor para tu pareja

Spyro se sonroja un poco y habla rápidamente

SPYRO

¡No, ella no es mi, quiero decir! Es solo una amiga

Zero ríe ligeramente y habla

ZERO

Relájate amigo, solo estoy bromeando. Creo que es muy considerado de tu parte.

Spyro suspira y desvía la mirada. Zero habla

ZERO

Aunque te aconsejaría que esperaras el momento correcto para obsequiársela

SPYRO

Hm, gracias. Creo que lo haré. La verdad, estoy pensando en hacer algo mayor para ella

Zero ríe entre dientes

ZERO

Eso es bueno. Avísame cuando la invites a salir

Zero le da una palmada en el hombro a Spyro. Spyro desvía la miarada y Zero habla de nuevo

ZERO

En fin, tengo que ir con mi familia. Pásate por mi casa cuando quieras

SPYRO

Claro, lo intentaré

Zero le da un saludo y se va hacia su casa. Viéndolo, Spyro sonríe y luego se dirige a su cueva

Ext. ciudad del pantano - día

Flame, Ember, Amunet y June llegan volando hasta estar a 10 metros sobre el suelo. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Llegamos

Todos descendien y caminan por la ciudad. Al recorrerla, Ember pisa un poco de lodo y se asquea. Luego de limpiarse, observa unos topo bebiendo y eructando junto con otros topos riendo. Ember saca la lengua en disgusto y habla

EMBER

Este sitio es un asco. Dudo que encontremos a Spyro por aquí

Amunet desvía la miarada y habla

AMUNET

Relájate princesita, ¿no me digas que te da miedo ensuciarte un poco las patas?

Ember frunce el ceño con una sonrisa

EMBER

Claro que no. Pero apuesto que tú no aguantarías ni un día siendo de la realeza

Amunet ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

Si, creo que tienes razón

Mientras ríen un poco, June se acerca a Flame y le susurra

JUNE

Si que han avanzado mucho en estas dos semanas

Flame ve a Amunet y Ember charlando juntas, sonríe y le susurra de vuelta a June

FLAME

Y que lo digas. Nunca vi a la princesa hacerse una amiga en tan poco tiempo

June sonríe y habla

JUNE

Creo que Amunet es buena para hacerse amiga de cualquiera

Antes de que Flame hable, Ember se da vuelta y habla

EMBER

Okay, comencemos a buscar a Spyro. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y revisaremos cada punto de esta ciudad ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asienten y Ember habla

EMBER

Bien, yo iré con Flame por el norte y el este. Amunet, June, ustedes irán por el sur y el oeste. Pregunten por Spyro a cualquier dragón que encuentren

AMUNET

De acuerdo

EMBER

Bien, entonces vamos. Y recuerden, busquen por todos lados, no dejen nada sin ver

Todos asienten y se separan, comenzando su búsqueda

Ext. ciudad del pantano - día

Unas ardillas están paseando por un pequeño bosque a 50 kilometros de la ciudad. Todas están ocupadas comiendo hasta que un gran ruido las asusta y las hace esconderse. De pronto, un ejército de 50 grublins con armaduras negras marchan por el bosque con dirección a la ciudad. Delante de ellos, un dragón de negro puro con cofre y cuernos vos oscuro y cabello gris, junto con una gran y acorazada armadura magenta. Pocos metros después el dragón se detiene y hace señas para que se detenga el grupo. Al detenerse, el dragón saca un cristal de magia negra de su saco y lo pone frente a él. Rápidamente el cristal brilla y muestra una proyección de los ojos rojos de una especie de criatura cubierta de oscuridad. El dragón habla en un dialecto antiguo

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Shi custa majam sula dilam. Olin akra tul (estamos cerca del grupo de búsqueda mi señor. Están en la ciudad del pantano)

PROYECCIÓN

Shitula. Accerum julerium tul (excelente, si encuentran al dragon, tráiganlo vivo)

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¿Ig nun shima? (Y los demás)

PROYECCIÓN

Torchmuten (mátenlos)

El dragón negro asiente y el cristal se apaga, cerrando la comunicación

Int. Ciudad de Warfang (concilio) - día

Terrador está parado en el balcón del lugar, observando el cielo y la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. Él sigue observando hasta que una voz familiar lo saca de sus pensamientos

SPARX

Oye, chico verde

Terrador se sobresalta un poco y luego ve para atrás, observando a Sparx detrás de él. Sparx se acerca y Terrador habla

TERRADOR

Buenos tardes joven Sparx ¿Como has estado?

SPARX

Ah ya sabes, ocupado haciendo los queaseres en mi pantano. Recibiendo la atención de las chicas, contando mis heroicas historias. Lo mismo de siempre

Terrador ríe entre dientes y habla

TERRADOR

Ah, joven libélula, juro que entre tú y Volteer, eres solo un poco menos hablador que él

Sparx frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos

SPARX

Ja ja ja, muy gracioso. Al menos mis historias son más interesantes que las suyas

TERRADOR

Hm, muy cierto, pero estoy en lo cierto si adivino que no viniste aquí solo para contar historias

Sparx cambia su ceño fruncido por una cara seria y baja sus brazos. El habla

SPARX

No, no es por eso que vine

TERRADOR

Es por el grupo de búsqueda

Sparx suspira y asiente

TERRADOR

Sparx, debes ser paciente. Spyro vendrá cuando esté listo

SPARX

Si ya me lo has dicho unas 100 durante todo un año

TERRADOR

Ya lo sé mi amigo, pero debes saber-

SPARX

Si ya se, que Spyro debe decidir cuándo volver a Warfang. Lo sé, al menos es un consuelo que no esté sólo

TERRADOR

Si lo sé, ojalá Ignitus y Cynder lo estén cuidando bien

SPARX

Si, solo espero que esa dragona esté cumpliendo su promesa

Terrador asiente y ambos observan el cielo y la ciudad

Ext. Ciudad del pantano - día

June, Amunet, Ember y Flame están buscando cualquier pista que los lleve a Spyro. Parándose a preguntar a todo dragón y topo que vivía en esa ciudad, con todos negando con la cabeza o diciendo que no. A casi mediodía, todos habían visto cada casa y negocio hasta que los cuatro se juntaron en una casa en el centro de la ciudad. Al ver las caras de deserción de June y Amunet, Ember suspira y habla

EMBER

Supongo que tampoco encontraron ninguna pista de Spyro ¿verdad?

Amunet suspira y niega con la cabeza

AMUNET

No, ni la más mínima. Esperemos que el que se encuentre en esta casa sepa de él

Ember asiente y toca la puerta. Al instante, La puerta se abre, revelando a Zero. Al salir, Amunet se queda viéndolo durante unos segundos. Zero ve a los cuatro y habla

ZERO

¿Puedo ayudarlos?

EMBER

Hola, soy la princesa Ember de Clawston. Yo y mis amigos estamos buscando cualquier rastro que nos lleve al gran dragón Spyro

ZERO

¿El dragón Spyro? El de la leyenda

EMBER

Si, y nos serviría cualquier información que puedas tener sobre él

ZERO

Yo, la verdad que no tengo ninguna información sobre Spyro. Lo lamento

Amunet suspira y June habla

JUNE

Rayos

EMBER

Por favor, debe haber alguien de este pueblo que sepa algo de Spyro

FLAME

Es inútil princesa, le preguntamos a cada dragón de la ciudad. Creo que tenemos que irnos a otra parte

EMBER

No, tiene que haber alguien aquí al que no le hemos preguntado

Luego Ember se vuelve de nuevo a Zero

EMBER

¿Conoces a algún dragón que pueda tener una información de Spyro?

Zero piensa por un momento antes de hablar

ZERO

Bueno, hay un dragón de tierra que podría saber algo, literalmente parece una versión de tierra de Spyro

EMBER

Genial, ¿como se llama?

ZERO

Él nunca dice su nombre. Le decimos Muck

JUNE

Muck ¿en serio?

ZERO

Bueno, es un dragón de tierra, creo que es un buen nombre. Como sea, trabaja en la mina de la ciudad. Justamente iba a ir para el anuncio de la tarde. Supongo que él también estará ahí

Ember sonríe y habla

EMBER

Perfecto, ¿puedes llevarnos?

ZERO

Ah, seguro. Déjenme despedirme de mis padres y vamos

Con eso, Zero cierra la puerta. Los demás esperan unos segundos y mientras lo hacen, Amunet se queda viendo la puerta unos segundos. Ember lo nota y habla

EMBER

Oye, Amunet

No hubo respuesta y Ember chasquea sus dedos frente a ella

EMBER

Amunet

Amunet despierta de su trance y ve a Ember. Ella habla

EMBER

¿Sucede algo?

Amunet se queda unos segundos quieta antes de sacudir su cabeza y hablar

AMUNET

No, no pasa nada

Ember arquea una ceja, pero antes de hablar, Zero abre de nuevo la puerta y habla

ZERO

Muy bien, ya esta. Vengan, les enseñaré la mina

Todos asienten y siguen a Zero hasta la mina. En el camino, Amunet no deja de ver al dragón blanco, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Ember y June

Ext. Mina - dia

El capataz está en el frente de una gran multitud de trabajadores. Al llegar, Zero busca "Muck" hasta que lo encuentra cerca de un topo flaco marrón. Zero habla

ZERO

Ahí está él. Vengan

Todos siguen a Zero hasta el dragón marrón. Al estar a unos metros de distancia, Zero grita su nombre

ZERO

¡Muck, oye Muck!

Muck voltea su mirada hacia Zero y sonríe, pero luego de notar a Ember y los demás, no puede evitar arquear una ceja. Al llegar todos con él, habla

SPYRO

Zero, me alegra verte

ZERO

También me alegra verte Muck

SPYRO

Dime ¿quienes son ellos?

ZERO

A pues ellos son-

EMBER

Princesa Ember de Clawston. Y ellos son mis amigos, Flame, mi guardia personal, Amunet y June

Todos asienten y Spyro se presenta

SPYRO

Es un placer conocerlos, pero ¿que hace una princesa en un pueblo como este si se puede preguntar?

EMBER

Bueno, vinimos a-

De pronto, el topo comienza a hablar

TOPO

¡Atención mis trabajadores!

Todos paran de hablar y Spyro se vuelve a los demás

SPYRO

Mejor me lo dicen más tarde. Por ahora tenemos que escuchar lo que dice el jefe

EMBER

Pero-

ZERO

Muck tiene razón. No se preocupe princesa, no tardará mucho

Ember gime y habla

EMBER

Bien, pero que sea rápido

Con eso, Ember y los demás se van a esperar fuera del grupo de trabajadores. Al estar en completo silencio, el topo vuelve a hablar

TOPO

Su atención por favor. Todos se preguntarán porque les pedí que vinieran aquí. Hoy tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles. Eh decidido que hoy nombraré a uno de ustedes para ser el nuevo capataz a cargo de dirigir la mina

Todos jadean de asombro y hablan entre ellos. En la multitud, Freeze sonríe petulantemente. El topo habla

TOPO

¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!

Todo se calmaron y el topo habla de nuevo

TOPO

Se que es muy pronto para mi retirarme a una edad muy temprana, pero les aseguro que no sería sin una buena razón. Es por eso que él trabajador que elegí para el puesto, es uno de los mejores que nunca hayamos tenido

Freeze codea a un dragón cercano

TOPO

Uno que a demostrado ser más que digno, uno que a traída fortuna a esta humilde mina. Uno que aseguró que será mejor líder de lo que yo nunca pude haber sido

Freeze sonríe y da unos pequeños pasos al frente, pero luego el topo habla

TOPO

Mis leales trabajadores. Quiero presentarles al nuevo capataz de nuestra mina. Les presento... a Muck

La sonrisa de Freeze desaparece y es remplazada por una de asombro. Todos jadean y fijan su miarada en Spyro, quien está con una cara atónita en su rostro


	4. Confeciones

EPISODIO 4: "CONFESIONES"

Ext. Castillo de Clawston- día

Erectus está sentado en su trono, esperando a su sirvienta. De pronto, la puerta se abre mostrando a Zafiro con cara de preocupación

ZAFIRO

Lamento mucho llegar tarde mi rey. Es solo que estaba ocupado con mi hijo y-

Erectus ríe entre dientes, sorprendiendo a Zafiro. Él habla

ERECTUS

Tranquilízate Zafiro. Puedo ser el rey, pero eso no oculta que solo soy un simple dragón. Además, yo se lo que significa criar un hijo

Zafiro no dice nada y se inclina

ZAFIRO

Gracias por perdonarme mi rey

ERECTUS

Lo único que tienes que agradecer es que no sea como mi esposa. Si ella estuviera aquí, sin duda te hubiera despedido o algo peor

ZAFIRO

Lo entiendo. Y por cierto, ¿donde está la reina Sula si puedo preguntar?

ERECTUS

Está dando su recorrido habitual por los jardines del palacio. Ya debería estar por llegar

ZAFIRO

Entiendo mi señor, ¿mientras hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

ERECTUS

Bueno, la verdad si hay algo

ZAFIRO

Cualquier cosa que me ordene señor

Erectus se levanta de su trono y va hacia Zafiro. Ella se confunde hasta que Erectus saca una carta. El habla

ERECTUS

Quisiera que enviaras esta carta con urgencia

Erectus le entrega la carta a Zafiro y ella habla

ZAFIRO

Oh, si señor, ¿pero a quien?

ERECTUS

No te preocupes por eso. Ya tengo un halcón preparado para ir a su destino. Solo asegúrate de enviarla

ZAFIRO

De acuerdo mi rey

Haciendo una reverencia, Zafiro se comienza a marcharse, pero al dar los primeros pasos, Erectus la detiene

ERECTUS

Y Zafiro

Zafiro se detiene y lo ve

ZAFIRO

¿Si señor?

ERECTUS

Asegúrate que sea en secreto y con el más extremo cuidado. Y que esta conversación quede entre nosotros

Zafiro se confunde, pero luego asiente

ZAFIRO

Entendido mi rey

Con eso, Zafiro se marcha de la sala, dejando al rey Erectus sentándose de nuevo en su trono, pero con una cara de preocupación en su rostro

Ext. Mina - día

Todos los trabajadores ven a Muck, quien sigue sorprendido por lo que dijo el capataz, pero nadie esta mas impresionado y enojado que Freeze. El capataz habla

TOPO

Ven Muck, acércate

Spyro obedece y va al centro al lado del capataz. Al estar al lado, Spyro habla

SPYRO

Señor, ¿qué está haciendo?

TOPO

Lo ideal para la mina. Te mereces este puesto. Se que es mucha responsabilidad para un dragón de tu edad, pero estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo

Freeze estalla entre la multitud y grita

FREEZE

Señor, con todo respeto ¡Acaso se ha vuelto loco!

Todos se sorprenden por el tono de Freeze y el capataz habla

TOPO

¿A qué te refieres Freeze?

FREEZE

Le está dando el puesto mas grande de la mina a un cachorro que solo lleva aquí dos semanas. Él nunca sería capaz de liderar a todos nosotros. Y dudo que pueda hacer que esta mina prospere

Algunos dragones y topos asienten de acuerdo y gritan. Spyro comienza a sentir cada negación dentro de él y comienza a recordar todas las cosas malas que le ocurrieron durante la guerra y el sacrificio de Ignitus. Luego el capataz grita

TOPO

¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!

Todos se callan y Spyro recupera la compostura, pero respira pesadamente. Sin que Spyro se dé cuenta, Flame observa detenidamente su comportamiento y comienza a sentir curiosidad por el dragón. El topo habla

TOPO

Dime Freeze, acaso tú, que has desacatado mis órdenes muchas veces, incitado peleas en el trabajo o siendo un completo holgazan, serías capaz de dirigir esta mina

Todos ven a Freeze, quien en respuesta solo gruñe y mira para otro lado

TOPO

Muck a logrado sorprenderme más en unas semanas de lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo haber hecho en años. Si yo decido que Muck será el nuevo capataz, entonces ordenó que Muck sea el nuevo jefe de nuestra mina

En ese instante, Zero habla

ZERO

Es cierto

Todos ven a Zero y él habla

ZERO

Muck a hecho cosas que nosotros no pudimos hacer en muchos años. Creo que él merece tener el puesto

TOPO

Escuchen a Zero, él si entiende lo importante que es esta decisión. Díganme, ¿alguien más tiene una objeción ante esta propuesta?

Hay un rotundo silencio y Freeze solo resopla furioso. Luego de unos segundos, el topo vuelve a hablar

TOPO

Bien, entonces está decidido. Queridos trabajadores, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo capataz, Muck

Zero aplaude entre la multitud y el topo va hacia Spyro

TOPO

¿Qué esperas Muck? Anda, da tu discurso

SPYRO

Señor. Con todo respeto, no creo que sirva para liderar un grupo, y menos una mina. No quiero este puesto

TOPO

Tonterías chico, lo harás bien. No nombraría jefe a un empleado de dos semanas si no fuera por una buena razón.

Spyro baja un poco la cabeza y el topo la levanta.

Spyro observa al topo con una cara sonriente y habla

TOPO

Oye, si no lo haces por ti o por mi, hazlo por aquellos que creen en ti

Spyro levanta la cabeza y observa a los trabajadores unos segundos hasta terminar con Zero, quien le sonríe. Spyro piensa por unos segundos antes de ir al centro y hablar

SPYRO

Gracias a todos, agradezco que me crean capaz de este puesto. Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta mina prospere y sea productiva

Todos murmuran en voz baja y Freeze gruñe y desvía la mirada con un ceño fruncido. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Y mi primera orden como jefe de esta mina, es nombrar a Zero como el nuevo administrador de las tareas y trabajos del lugar

Todos se impresionan y murmuran entre ellos. Zero se sorprende mucho al escuchar esto. Spyro habla

SPYRO

¿Alguno de ustedes, tiene alguna objeción a esta decisión?

Hay un gran silencio y Zero aprovecha para ir con Spyro

ZERO

Muck, ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea? No conozco muy bien estas minas

SPYRO

Tonterías, conoces más este lugar que yo. Además, te eh visto detener los conflictos y mejorar el rendimiento de los demás. Serás un buen administrador

ZERO

Muck, yo, no sé qué decir

SPYRO

Solo di que aceptas el puesto

Spyro le extiende una pata y Zero se queda unos segundos pensando antes de sonreír y tomar la pata de Spyro. Al soltarse, Spyro se dirige a los trabajadores y habla

SPYRO

Escuchen, todos pueden retirarse por el día de hoy. Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar ¿Entendido?

Todos los trabajadores asienten y Spyro

SPYRO

Bien, pueden retirarse

Todos se retiran del lugar y Freeze se queda un tiempo parado con un ceño fruncido hasta seguirlos y retirarse. Al irse, el topo se dirige a Spyro y Zero y habla

TOPO

Bueno, ahora que está todos resuelto, debo irme. Eh planeado unas vacaciones de retiro en Warfang y es mejor que las aproveche ahora

El topo le extiende la pata a Spyro

TOPO

Te deseo buena suerte Muck, se que serás un buen líder

Spyro se toma unos segundos antes de sonreír y estrechar la pata del topo

SPYRO

Gracias señor

TOPO

Ah, por favor, ahora tú eres el señor. Dime solamente Qüin

SPYRO

Gracias Qüin, disfruta de tus vacaciones. Te las ganaste

Qüin asiente y se retira del lugar, dejando a Spyro y Zero parados. Cuando ya no había nadie, Ember y los demás se acercaron a los dos. Ember habla

EMBER

Bueno, eso si que fue un espectáculo

JUNE

Si, fue un buen discurso

Spyro vuelve su atención hacia los demás y habla

SPYRO

Lo lamento, con todo este asunto me olvidé de ustedes. Si mal lo recuerdo, me parece que estaban a punto de decirme que hacen aquí

EMBER

Es cierto, verás. Somos un grupo de búsqueda

Al decir eso, la cara feliz de Spyro es cambiada por una de preocupación y seriedad. El habla

SPYRO

¿Un, grupo de búsqueda?

EMBER

Si, y buscamos cualquier información que nos lleve al paradero de-

SPYRO

Spyro, el dragón púrpura

Todos se impresionan al escuchar eso. Ember habla

EMBER

¿Lo conoces?

Spyro ve para otro lado y habla

SPYRO

Se podría decir eso

Ember y todos se impactaron al escucharlo y Ember fue la primera en hablar

EMBER

¿Entonces sabes dónde está?

Spyro se toma unos segundos en responder

SPYRO

No, no lo sé

Todos se desilusionan al escucharlo, pero luego, Spyro se vuelve a ellos y habla

SPYRO

Y aunque lo supiera, no podría decírselos

Los demás abren los ojos con asombro y confusión. Amunet habla

AMUNET

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

Spyro no dice nada y observa las lunas saliendo. El habla

SPYRO

Debo irme, se esta haciendo tarde. Fue un placer conocerlos

EMBER

Espera

Spyro no escucha y sale volando con dirección a su cueva. Al irse, todos se quedan viéndolo unos segundos hasta que Ember se voltea hacia ellos y habla

EMBER

¿Que fue todo eso?

ZERO

No lo sé, pero parecía actuar extraño. Bueno, más de lo normal

AMUNET

Probablemente sepa algo de Spyro

JUNE

Y tal vez no quiera compartirlo

FLAME

Por favor, que puede saber un simple minero sobre Spyro. Lo único que si se es que esta loco

EMBER

Flame

FLAME

¿Qué? Es cierto, acaso no notaron su actuación durante su ascenso. Parecía como si todo ese parloteo negativo le hubiera llegado muy profundo

EMBER

Da igual, no deberíamos apresurarnos a juzgar a alguien que apenas conocemos

AMUNET

Ember tiene razón. Además, creo que nos estamos yendo del tema

JUNE

Es cierto, deberiamos concentrarnos en averiguar lo que sabe de Spyro

EMBER

Buena idea

Ember se voltea a Zero y habla

EMBER

Zero, ¿sabes donde vive Muck?

ZERO

Bueno, la verdad nunca menciono donde vivía

FLAME

Hm, otra razón para decir que esta loco

AMUNET

O... tal vez otra razón de que esta ocultando algo

JUNE

¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Lo esperamos?

EMBER

No, si tiene información sobre Spyro tenemos que averiguar lo que sabe ahora

FLAME

¿Y qué propones? ¿Que lo sigamos hasta su casa y le saquemos las respuestas?

Todos se detienen. Y después de unos segundos todos (menos Flame) sonríen. Flame lo nota, suspira y habla

FLAME

Vamos a seguirlo verdad

EMBER

¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Flame quiere protestar, pero no logra decir nada. El solo gruñe y Ember habla

EMBER

Eso creí, vamos. No debió ir lejos

Dicho esto, todos comienzan a despegar, dejando a Flame parado unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza y despegar

Ext. Cueva de Spyro y Cynder (entrada) - noche

Spyro se detiene frente a una inmensa pared de piedra del tamaño de las puertas de Warfang. Detrás de Spyro, Ember y los demás están observándolo. Spyro ve alrededor y los demás se esconden detrás de las rocas. Al no ver a nadie, Spyro mueve su pata derecha y la gran pared se parte en dos, formando una puerta que se abre, revelando la entrada de la cueva. Todos se impresionan al ver eso. Ember habla

EMBER

¿Cómo hizo eso?

AMUNET

No lo sé, pero será mejor entrar antes de que la cierre

Todos asienten. Spyro entra en la cueva y los demás comienzan a volar hacia la entrada. Al llegar, la entrada está por cerrarse. Todos corren y entran a la cueva justo a tiempo. La cueva se cierra y todos quedan a obscuras

JUNE

Genial, ahora estamos a obscuras

Flame suspira y habla

FLAME

Esperen

Flame comienza a encender sus escamas, volviendose una linterna viviente. June se impresiona y habla

JUNE

Guau, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

FLAME

Es una habilidad especial que los dragones de fuego tienen. Concentrar todo el fuego interno y expulsarlo a través de tus escamas

June queda sin palabras al escuchar. Todos comienzan a caminar por la caverna y mientras lo hacen Ember habla

EMBER

¿Aquí es donde vive? Ahora ya se porque le dicen Muck

FLAME

Si, y es otra razón por la cual digo que esta loco. Mira todo el espacio que tiene

Durante el camino, Amunet comienza a sentir un extraño escalofrío dentro de ella. Al dar unos metros más, ella se detiene y habla

AMUNET

¡Esperen!

Todos se detienen y Zero habla

ZERO

¿Qué sucede?

Amunet se adelanta y ve hacia adelante. Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y habla

AMUNET

Todos cierren los ojos

Todos arquean una ceja y Ember habla

EMBER

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

AMUNET

Solo haganlo

Todos dudan, pero después obedecen y cierran los ojos. Amunet cierra sus ojos y habla

AMUNET

Okay, ahora, todos caminen rápido y no abran los ojos hasta que yo les diga ¿entendido?

Todos asienten y comienzan a caminar rápidamente. Al dar los primeros pasos, una explosión se escucha y unos chillidos comienzan a sonar fuertemente, alertando a todos y comenzando a asustarlos. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Recuerden, NO abran los ojos

Todos asienten y siguen caminando, escuchando más chillidos y gritos en cada paso. Al terminar los chillidos, todos se detienen y Amunet abre los ojos y habla

AMUNET

Muy bien, creo que ya está. Todos abran los ojos

Todos abren los ojos y Ember habla

EMBER

¿Que, fue, todo eso?

AMUNET

Eran trampas de miedo. Hechas para asustar a los atacantes. Quienquiera que sea este dragón, no le gustan los intrusos

FLAME

Bueno, al menos ese debió ser su único-

De pronto, unas tobilleras de piedra agarraron a Flame de las cuatro patas, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Todos se sorprenden, pero luego, varias tobilleras más aparecen, atrapando a los demás y dejándolos atados en el suelo. Todos tratan de liberarse en vano. Luego, Spyro sale de la oscuridad y habla

SPYRO

(Furioso)

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Forcejeando, Ember habla

EMBER

Escucha, solo vinimos a hablar contigo

SPYRO

Ya se los dije, no tengo nada que discutir

Spyro suspira y mueve una pata, liberando a los demás. Al liberarse, Spyro habla

SPYRO

Ahora creo que deberían irse

AMUNET

No, no nos iremos hasta que nos digas quién eres y que sabes sobre Spyro

SPYRO

Ya les dije que no-

AMUNET

Por favor, solo dínoslo y nos iremos

Spyro se queda unos segundos mirando a Amunet antes de suspirar y hablar

SPYRO

Vengan conmigo

Todos asienten y siguen a Muck hasta lo profundo de la cueva. En el camino, Amunet se adelanta y habla

AMUNET

Oye, por cierto ¿donde conseguiste esas trampas de miedo?

SPYRO

No las conseguí, ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos, suelo volar sobre ellas para no activarlas

EMBER

Espera, ¿llegamos? ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

SPYRO

Si, una amiga. Llegue aquí con ella hace un año cuando terminó la guerra. Ha estado enferma las últimas semanas. Fiebre negra

Amunet suspira y habla

AMUNET

¿Fiebre negra?

SPYRo

Si, pero tranquilos, logre conseguir la medicina justo a tiempo. Ya está mucho mejor

AMUNET

Pero, se supone que la fiebre negra no tiene cura

SPYRO

Entonces tendrías que investigar más. Nunca esta de malo leer libros antiguos

Amunet se sorprende y se queda sin palabras. June habla

JUNE

¿Y han vivido aquí dentro durante más de un año?

SPYRO

Correcto, no fue tan difícil. Al ser un dragón de tierra, pude remodelar este lugar a mi antojo. Luego de eso, se volvió un buen lugar para vivir

EMBER

¿En serio? Porque, no te ofendas, pero este me parece el peor lugar para vivir. Rodeado de murciélagos y porquerías

Ember da un escalofrío. Spyro desvía la miarada y habla

SPYRO

Pues no todos tienen un palacio donde vivir princesa. Y, en lo personal, no es mal lugar hasta que te acostumbras

Ember se calla y todos siguen a Spyro hasta llegar a la cámara central. Al llegar, Spyro oprime un botón en el suelo y, de pronto, varias antorchas comienzan a encenderse alrededor de la caverna, sorprendiendo a todos. Al encenderse todas las antorchas, Spyro se quita su capucha y se dirige a los demás

SPYRO

Buscare a mi amiga, ustedes pueden explorar la cueva. Sientanse como en casa

Con eso, Spyro se marcha del lugar hacia el dormitorio de la caverna. Al irse, todos se quedan parados unos segundos esperando hasta que June habla

JUNE

Bueno, creo que iré a explorar

AMUNET

Yo también

EMBER

Vamos con ustedes

Así todos comienzan a explorar la cueva de Spyro y Cynder. Mientras lo hacían, todos se maravillaron al ver lo grande y bien edificada que estaba cada sala y cámara de la cueva. Al entrar en la cámara de entrenamiento, todos observan el lugar y Flame habla

FLAME

Parece que a este sujeto le gusta mucho entrenar

AMUNET

Bueno, vive en una cueva. Así que imagino que tiene que ser fuerte para sobrevivir

Ember pisa un charco de lodo y se resbala, cayendo al fango y embarrándose todas las escamas de tierra. Amunet, June, Zero y hasta Flame aguantan una risa. Ember se levanta y frunce el ceño. Ella gime y habla

EMBER

¿Como es posible que un dragón pueda soportar vivir en estas condiciones durante un año?

Amunet deja de reír y habla

AMUNET

Ven princesa, creo que vi un pequeño estanque por aquí

Ember no duda y sigue a los demás hacia el estanque, donde muchos peces nadan alrededor. Ember habla

EMBER

Por lo menos tiene un lugar donde bañarse. Aunque quien sabe cuanto lo use

AMUNET

¡Bala de cañón!

Amunet se lanza al estanque, dando un gran salpicón que empapa a todos, en especial a Ember. Al sacar la cabeza del agua, Zero habla

ZERO

Oye, buen clavado

Amunet se sonroja un poco y Zero no lo nota. Él habla

ZERO

Sigo yo

Dicho esto, Zero se lanza al agua y todos los demás lo siguen, mientras que Ember se mete delicadamente y se limpia toda la mugre de sus escamas. Al estar todos en el agua, Zero habla

ZERO

Tengo que reconocer algo, esta es la cueva más agradable en la que eh estado

AMUNET

¿Qué no es la primera cueva en la que has estado?

ZERO

Bueno... si, pero el punto es que es grandiosa

EMBER

Grandiosa no es la palabra que yo usaría para describir este lugar. Asqueroso sería la palabra correcta

AMUNET

Ay vamos princesa, tienes que admitir que este dragón hizo un buen trabajo con la decoración.

JUNE

Si, es increíble que lo hiciera todo él mismo

ZERO

En especial el truco de la puerta. Nunca vi a un dragón de tierra hacer algo tan magnifico como eso

FLAME

Oigan, no creo que deberíamos alabar a un dragón que apenas conocemos. Recuerden que solo lo buscamos por la conexión que tiene con Spyro

EMBER

Flame tiene razón, no olvidemos porque estamos aquí

AMUNET

Tienen razón, pero primero...

EMBER

¿Qué?

Amunet sonríe maliciosamente y arroja agua hacia Ember, mojándola en el cabello. Ella queda en shock y Amunet se ríe. Al recuperarse del shock, ella frunce el ceño y sonríe

EMBER

Oh, tú lo pediste

Al decir eso, Ember comienza a arrojar agua hacia Amunet, quien ríe y las dos empiezan a tener una guerra de agua. Zero y June sonríen y se unen, mientras que Flame solo se queda mirando, preguntándose sobre "Muck"

Int- cueva de Spyro y Cynder (dormitorio) - noche

Spyro está hablando con Cynder y le cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Al terminar ella habla

CYNDER

Entonces, ¿ellos son un grupo de búsqueda y vinieron a buscarte, pero aún no saben que Muck eres tú?

SPYRO

Si, menos Zero, el solo les dijo de mi.

Spyro suspira

SPYRO

Justo cuando todo parecía ir bien. Consigo un nuevo ascenso, un nuevo amigo y ahora viene un grupo de búsqueda para llevarme de nuevo a Warfang

CYNDER

¿Y qué vas a hacer?

SPYRO

Tendré que mentirles. Decirles que no sé nada acerca de mi

CYNDER

Spyro, tu no eres un mentiroso ¿No puedes simplemente decirles la verdad?

SPYRO

Cynder, ya lo hablamos recuerdas. Dijiste que querías estar aquí, conmigo

CYNDER

Se lo que dije Spyro. Es solo que, cuantas pruebas necesitas para ver qué no podemos estar escondidos para siempre

Spyro mira para otro lado y Cynder habla

CYNDER

Por favor, diles quién eres. Di la verdad

Spyro ve a Cynder unos minutos y al ver la cara de súplica de ella suspira. Él habla

SPYRO

De acuerdo, lo dire, pero solo por ti

Cynder sonríe y abraza a Spyro

CYNDER

Gracias Spyro

Spyro le devuelve el abrazo, pero sigue con cara de duda en su rostro

Int. Cueva de Spyro y Cynder - día

Todos, después de haberse bañado, vuelven a esperar a Spyro hasta que él sale con su disfraz puesto

SPYRO

Siento haberles hecho esperar, quisiera confesarles algo

Todos arquean una ceja. Cynder está detrás de unas rocas, observando la conversación. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Pero antes de hacerlo, quisiera saber porque están buscando a Spyro

EMBER

Lo buscamos por una razón

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Ember habla de nuevo

EMBER

Spyro... es mi prometido

Al escuchar eso, Spyro y Cynder se impresionan. Spyro habla

SPYRO

¿Tu prometido?

EMBER

Si, como acuerdo de los guardianes hacia el reino de Clawston, tengo el privilegio de casarme con el gran dragón púrpura

Spyro y Cynder quedan sin palabras al escuchar eso. Ember vuelve hablar

EMBER

Ahora, nos estabas diciendo que tenías una confesión que hacer ¿Cual es?

Spyro ve a Ember por unos segundos hasta responder

SPYRO

Mi confesión es...

Todos esperan a que "Muck" hable, pero él no sabe que decir

SPYRO

Mi confesión es... que yo-

En ese momento Cynder aparece, pero con las escamas cubiertas de tierra blanca, cubriendo sus escamas negras

CYNDER

Que nosotros... sí conocemos a Spyro

Todos se impresionan al escuchar eso, sobre todo Ember y "Muck"

CYNDER

De hecho, luchamos a su lado en la guerra contra Malefor

Todos se impactan al oírlo y Spyro ve a Cynder con cara de asombro y ella se la devuelve, pero con firmeza y señas de que le siga el juego


	5. Negaciones

CAPITULO 5: "NEGACIONES"

INT. PALACIO DE CLAWSTON - NOCHE

Erectus esta sentado en su trono y, de pronto, la reina Sula entra en la sala. Al verla, Erectus habla

ERECTUS

Buenas noches querida. Te has tardado un buen rato esta vez

REINA SULA

Si, lo lamento. Es que me quede sumergida en mis pensamientos, que perdí la noción del tiempo

ERECTUS

No hay porque lamentarse

Sula sonríe y luego ve alrededor, viendo que falta alguien. Ella habla

REINA SULA

Oye, ¿donde esta Zafiro?

ERECTUS

La mande a hacer un recado. Con suerte, ya debería estar por llegar

Sula arquea una ceja

REINA SULA

¿Qué tipo de recado?

ERECTUS

Solo unas tareas menores: limpieza, reordenamiento, cosas así

REINA SULA

Oh, muy bien, pero la necesitare pronto para las tareas del castillo

Erectus suspira y habla

ERECTUS

Muy bien. Mientras tanto, esperemos que Ember haya tenido avances en su viaje

Sula asiente y se sienta en su trono.

INT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER - NOCHE

Todos están reunidos en el cámara del comedor, donde Cynder esta preparando té, mientras que Spyro y los demás están sentados. Ember habla

EMBER

Así que, si eh oído bien, dicen que tú y... lo siento, olvide como te llamas

CYNDER

Midnight

EMBER

Midnight, ¿lucharon junto a Spyro en la guerra contra Malefor?

"Muck" asiente y habla

SPYRO

Si, pero solo en el asedio de Warfang. Nos hicimos buenos amigos de él y de Cynder mientras esperaban que el Destructor terminara su ciclo de fuego alrededor del mundo

ZERO

Espera ¿Cynder, el Terror de los Cielos?

Cynder se sobresalta al oír eso y Spyro frunce el ceño un momento, pero asiente. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Habia oído rumores de que Cynder ayudo a Spyro a derrotar a Malefor, pero creí que eran infundados

SPYRO

Pues no lo son. Es verdad, Cynder lo ayudo a derrotar a Malefor. De hecho, de no ser por ella, Spyro no lo hubiera logrado

Spyro mira a Cynder un momento con una mirada de agradecimiento y cariño. Ella le devuelve la mirada y luego vuelve su atención al té, que ya estaba listo. Cynder lo agarra con la boca y lo lleva hasta la mesa. Ella comienza a servir el té en las tazas de cada uno. Flame resopla y habla

FLAME

Pues eso no me parece suficiente como para olvidar su pasado

Spyro y Cynder se impresionan al oír eso. Spyro frunce el ceño de vuelta y habla

SPYRO

¿Qué quieres decir? Ella ayudo a salvar miles de vidas

FLAME

¿Y cuantas mas quito cuando estaba en servicio de Malefor? En mi opinión, ella sigue siendo lo que siempre sera. Un monstruo

Spyro abre los ojos con impresión y contrae su pata derecha, rayando la mesa con sus garras. Cynder, al terminar de servir el té, lo ve y le pone una pata en la suya para tranquilizarlo. Él se tranquiliza y habla

SPYRO

Pues en mi opinión, ella merecería ser perdonada por acciones en las que no tuvo elección

Flame y Spyro se miran fijamente unos minutos. Flame gruñe y mira para otro lado. Ember habla

EMBER

Entonces, volviendo al tema, ¿ustedes los conocen bien?

Spyro mira a Ember y luego de un momento asiente. Ember habla

EMBER

¿Entonces saben donde están?

Spyro y Cynder no hablan durante unos minutos y todos se sorprenden. Ember habla rápidamente

EMBER

¿Donde? ¿Donde están?

SPYRO

No puedo decírtelo

EMBER

(sorprendida)

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

SPYRO

Prometimos a Spyro y Cynder no revelar su ubicación después de que fueron a pelear contra Malefor

EMBER

¿Y esa es razón para guardarlo en secreto? Son los héroes del mundo, ¿por que no querrían decir donde están?

SPYRO

Tal vez porque no quieren ser tratados como dioses. Y Spyro tal vez no le gustaría ser forzado a ser un rey

Ember frunce el ceño y grita

EMBER

¡¿Y tu que puedes saber sobre Spyro?!

SPYRO

Pues creo que mucho mas de lo que tú puedes saber

EMBER

¡Dinos donde se encuentra Spyro AHORA!

SPYRO

¡No, y se acabo la discusión!

Ember esta a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero Amunet la detiene y habla

AMUNET

Mira, entiendo que le prometiste a Spyro guardar su secreto, pero debes entender que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. Si nos lo dices, la reina te podría dar todo lo que quisieras: oro, joyas, propiedades

Spyro se levanta con ira y grita

SPYRO

¡No quiero nada!

Todos se impresionan por el nivel de furia en su voz. Spyro habla

SPYRO

¡Ahora váyanse! ¡Y no vuelvan a hablarme!

Spyro mueve su pata y abre una puerta de piedra hacia la salida. Todos toman un segundo viendo a "Muck" antes de voltearse e irse (Ember es la ultima en desaparecer). Al irse todos, Spyro cierra la puerta y se va de la cámara hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Cynder habla

CYNDER

¿Spyro?

SPYRO

Voy a entrenar. Descansa

Cynder quiere decir algo, pero no le sale nada y solo observa a Spyro marcharse con mirada de preocupación

EXT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER - NOCHE

Todos salen de la cueva y al hacerlo, Ember gime y habla

EMBER

¿Pueden creerlo?

ZERO

Lo que no puedo creer es que Muck conozca a Spyro. Sabia que era especial, pero no me imagine que tanto

AMUNET

Pero se negó a decirnos la verdad

FLAME

¿Y por qué tuvimos que marcharnos? Deberíamos volver y obligarlo a hablar

JUNE

No se como resuelves tus problemas Flame, pero no creo que la fuerza bruta nos vaya a servir

EMBER

June tiene razón, debemos buscar una mejor forma de hacerlo hablar

FLAME

Claro ¿Y qué sugieres princesa?

Todos quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que Amunet abre los ojos, teniendo una idea

AMUNET

¿Y si lo invitamos al festival del amanecer?

Todos ven a Amunet confundidos. Ella explica

AMUNET

Si lo llevamos a Warfang diciendo que lo invitamos al festival, los guardianes podrían interrogarlo y así descubrir la ubicación de Spyro

Ember abre los ojos en comprensión y habla

EMBER

Si, esa parece una buena idea. Los guardianes saben como sacar información. Si lo llevamos ante ellos, podríamos obtener respuestas

ZERO

Wow alto, no dudo que es un buen plan, pero olvidan un detalle. Muck dijo que no quería que ninguno de nosotros le hable ¿Y ya vieron como reacciono cuando le pedimos que nos dijera sobre Spyro? Dudo que logremos convencerlo de ir al festival

Amunet sonríe y habla

AMUNET

De hecho, para eso estas tú

Zero se sorprende y mira alrededor. Él se señala y habla

ZERO

¿Yo?

AMUNET

Si, tú eres su nuevo administrador de tareas. Él te escucha, así que puedes convencerlo de venir al festival

ZERO

Oh..., pero esperen ¿Por qué quieren mi ayuda?

JUNE

Nos llevaste con Muck, y nos ayudaste encontrar una pista sobre Spyro. Eso te hace formar parte del equipo ahora

ZERO

¿Equipo?

EMBER

Si, nuestro equipo. Y en el equipo, todos nos ayudamos

FLAME

Así que ¿entras, o te largas?

Todos se acercan a Zero y él se queda pensando unos momentos. Luego Amunet habla

AMUNET

La elección es tuya

Zero mira a Amunet por un tiempo, hasta que el asiente y habla

ZERO

De acuerdo, estoy dentro

Todos sonríen.

EXT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO (BOSQUE) - NOCHE

En el bosque a solo 2km de la ciudad, el dragón negro sale de los arbustos y observa el pueblo. Su ejercito de grublins se detiene y antes de volver a avanzar, él habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Shabunzunizu (prepárense)

Los grublins asienten y avanzan, directo hacia la ciudad

INT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER (SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO) - NOCHE

Un maniquí acaba de caer en el piso y desaparece. Al desaparecer, se muestra a un Spyro cansado, sudando como loco. Otro maniquí grande aparece frente a él y Spyro, rápidamente, utiliza su aliento de veneno centro el maniquí, provocando que se derrita en el suelo. De pronto, tres maniquíes mas aparecen detrás de él y en un movimiento, Spyro se convierte en un pequeño tornado de viento que los absorbe y los envía hacia la pared, desapareciendo los. Spyro jadea pesadamente y, luego, se escucha la voz de Cynder

CYNDER

Recuerdo que fue muy difícil enseñarte ese truco

Spyro voltea para ver a Cynder, caminando hacia él. Spyro corta el entrenamiento, recupera el aliento, sonríe y habla

SPYRO

Pues tuve una buena maestra

Cynder ríe entre dientes

CYNDER

Y yo un buen alumno

Spyro ríe entre dientes también, pero luego de unos segundos, él ve la cara de preocupación de Cynder y su cara sonriente cambia por una seria. Él habla

SPYRO

Creí que estarías durmiendo

CYNDER

Sabes que es muy difícil dormir cuando tu amigo esta entrenando sin parar solo porque no supo manejar unos cuantos insultos o responder a una simple pregunta

Spyro frunce el ceño

SPYRO

Uno, esos insultos fueron hacia ti, no hacia mi. Y sentí que debía protegerte y hacerles entender la verdad.

Cynder frunce el ceño y habla

CYNDER

Puedo cuidarme yo sola Spyro. No soy una niña

SPYRO

Y dos, recuerdo que tu me pediste que les dijera la verdad, hasta que Ember dijo lo de casarse conmigo. Luego apareciste y comenzaste a mentirles diciéndoles que peleamos junto a Spyro y Cynder

La cara de Cynder paso a una de lamentación y vergüenza. Spyro quita su ceño fruncido, suspira y habla

SPYRO

Cynder, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Querías que dijera la verdad, ¿por qué mentiste?

Cynder se sonroja ligeramente, pero Spyro no lo nota por sus escamas negras. Ella suspira y habla

CYNDER

No lo se, simplemente creí que, después de todo lo que me dijiste sobre no querer ser tratado como un rey o un dios, decir que eres el dragón purpura y haberte ido con ella para casarte habría sido lo peor que podrías haber hecho

Spyro resopla y habla

SPYRO

¿Y ahora me das la razón? Cynder, sabes que ahora ellos me van a seguir acosando hasta que les diga donde me encuentro y sabes lo que eso significa

Cynder baja la cabeza un poco. Spyro tarda unos segundos y luego siente pena por ella, suspira y habla

SPYRO

Pero, ya veo porque lo hiciste. Gracias

Cynder ve a Spyro con sorpresa. Ellos se miran por unos segundos y ella sonríe

CYNDER

De nada. Ahora creo que deberías descansar, te espera un gran día mañana

Spyro asiente

SPYRO

Si, tienes razón

Spyro va hacia el dormitorio, pero antes de salir de la sala, Cynder habla

CYNDER

Pero primero deberías ir a bañarte

Spyro se detiene y observa que su cuerpo gotea la mugre que se escurría de él por su sudor. El sonríe, sacude la cabeza y habla

SPYRO

De acuerdo

Spyro se dirige a la piscina a bañarse. Cynder sonríe y lo ve alejándose. Ella se queda unos segundos parada, pensando en él antes de sacudir la cabeza e ir al dormitorio

EXT. MINA - DÍA

Todos trabajan extrayendo minerales y saliendo de las minas. Zero esta recibiendo a los dragones que sueltan sus cubetas. Mientras, Spyro observa a los trabajadores y sonríe, viendo como todos parecen trabajar bien, pero luego, al ver de cerca a algunos trabajadores cansados y una larga fila de dragones y topos con cubetas, Spyro piensa unos instantes. Él ruge, atrayendo toda la atención de los trabajadores. Al tenerla, habla

SPYRO

Escuchen todos, tengo una idea que podría aumentar nuestra productividad y, a la vez, beneficiarlos a todos ustedes

Todos se confunden un poco y murmuran entre ellos. Spyro sigue hablando

SPYRO

De ahora en adelante, nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos rotativos. Cada grupo tendrá una tarea especifica. El primero se encargara de extraer los minerales, el segundo de transportar las gemas, el tercero se encargara de estar afuera y recibir las cubetas y el cuarto descansara. Haremos las rotaciones cada 3 horas ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo algunos murmullos entre los dragones y Freeze, entre la multitud, frunce el ceño y mira para otro lado. Luego de un tiempo, todos vuelven su atención a Spyro y asienten. Spyro habla

SPYRO

Muy bien, vayan con Zero y él los dividirá en sus grupos

Todos asienten y van hacia Zero. Spyro esta a punto de marcharse, cuando escucha la voz de Freeze

FREEZE

Bueno, jefe, que tal de adaptas a tu nuevo puesto. Espero que bien

Spyro suspira, se voltea a Freeze y habla

SPYRO

Freeze, ve y forma te. No tenemos porque pelear

FREEZE

Solo estamos hablando ¿no? Nada de malo con algo de charla. En especial si es con un plebeyo que recibe un ascenso que obviamente no merece

Spyro frunce el ceño y habla

SPYRO

Pues, según Qüin, estoy mas que listo para asumir este puesto. Ademas, tal vez él te hubiera elegido si solo trabajaras mas y mejoraras tu comportamiento

Freeze frunce el ceño y se acerca a Spyro. Él no retrocede y Freeze habla

FREEZE

Ahora escúchame cachorro, tal vez Qüin te puso al mando, pero no por eso tengo que obedecer te. Todos pudieron aceptarte como líder, pero yo seguiré viéndote como un simple plebeyo, que solo va a conducir a esta mina a la ruina. Y cuando eso ocurra, me rogaras que sea el líder

Pone una garra en el pecho de Spyro. Spyro quita su garra de su pecho y habla

SPYRO

Pues, mientras eso pasa, tendrás que obedecer mis ordenes en todo momento. Yo no elegí este puesto, pero si me lo dieron, haré todo lo posible por cumplirlo lo mejor que pueda. Y ahora, si ya terminaste de holgazanear, te ordeno que te formes y vuelvas a trabajar

Spyro y Freeze se miran fijamente unos segundos antes de que Freeze gruña y se vaya con Zero. Al irse, Spyro lo ve alejarse, sacude la cabeza y se va hacia su oficina

INT. OFICINA DE LA MINA - DÍA (unas horas mas tarde)

La oficina era un pequeño puesto de madera con una ventana y puerta y, dentro de ella, estaba Spyro sentado, viendo algunos papeles y formularios en un escritorio de madera. Luego, un golpeteo se escucha en la puerta y Spyro habla sin dejar de ver los papeles

SPYRO

¡Pase!

La puerta se abre, revelando a Zero. Al entrar, Zero habla

ZERO

Jefe Muck. Lamento interrumpir-

Spyro ríe entre dientes, ve a Zero y habla

SPYRO

Zero, somos amigos, puedes llamarme simplemente Muck

ZERO

Oh, de acuerdo. Muck, lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito hablar contigo

SPYRO

Bien, pero tendrás que esperar. Tengo algunos informes que completar

ZERO

De acuerdo, esperare afuera

Spyro asiente y Zero se va afuera.

EXT. OFICINA DE LA MINA - DÍA (unos minutos después)

Zero espera fuera de la oficina y Spyro sale por la puerta. Spyro cierra la puerta y ve a Zero

SPYRO

Y... ¿De que se trata?

ZERO

Bueno, se trata de la princesa Ember

La cara de Spyro esta por cambiar, pero luego Zero continua

ZERO

Descuida, no tiene nada que ver con lo de Spyro

SPYRO

Oh, ¿y qué es?

ZERO

Ella quiere invitarte junto con sus amigos al festival del amanecer en Warfang

Spyro arquea una ceja y habla

SPYRO

(confundido)

¿Festival del amanecer? ¿Qué es eso?

Zero ríe entre dientes y habla

ZERO

Amigo, tienes que vivir en una cueva para no saber de que se trata. Es el festival mas importante de todos. Donde se celebra la reconstrucción del mundo y se conmemora al héroe del milenio

Spyro abre los ojos con sorpresa y habla

SPYRO

¿Dices que es todo un festival, en honor a Spyro y Cynder?

ZERO

Bueno... solo a Spyro la verdad. Cynder no es... muy popular entre los dragones que digamos

La cara de Spyro cambia de sorpresa a un ceño fruncido

SPYRO

¿Por qué no? Ella ayudo en la batalla contra Malefor

ZERO

Nadie sabe eso. Todos creen que Spyro fue el único salvador y que Cynder sigue siendo el Terror de los Cielos

SPYRO

Pero ella ya no es... quiero decir, ya no era así. Ella cambio, el maestro obscuro la utilizaba y fue Spyro quien la libero ¿Por qué la historia no la reconoce como la heroína que es... digo, que era?

ZERO

Mira, yo no se eso. Deberías preguntarles a los guardianes. Ellos fueron quienes contaron la historia

Spyro se impresiona al escuchar eso. Mira hacia otro lado un momento y Zero habla

ZERO

Entonces, ¿asistirás?

Spyro se queda unos segundos sin responder hasta ver a Zero y hablar

SPYRO

No, no iré

ZERO

¿Qué? Amigo, una princesa te invita a ir al mas importante festival del mundo ¿Y dices que no?

SPYRO

Así es, no.

ZERO

Pero

SPYRO

Y no es no

Zero suspira

SPYRO

Ademas, si quisiera ir ¿Qué pasaría con la mina? Alguien tiene que quedar al mando

Spyro se aleja y Zero comienza a seguirlo, hablando durante el camino

ZERO

Bueno, ¿qué tal si me dejas al mando? Podría dirigir el lugar mientras vas con ellos

SPYRO

No, es demasiada responsabilidad para ti

ZERO

Por favor, Qüin te dejo al mando y lo estas haciendo bien, y eso que tú no conoces bien la mina, pero yo si

Spyro suspira y habla

SPYRO

En eso no hay duda de que tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar a los trabajadores por mucho tiempo. Me necesitan

ZERO

Solo serán unas semanas. No tienes de que preocuparte

SPYRO

Zero, ya dije que no. Y seria mejor que vuelvas a trabajar

Spyro se va, dejando a Zero parado. Unos segundos mas tarde, Zero suspira y va hacia su puesto

EXT. MINA (ENTRADA) - DÍA

Ember, Flame, Amunet y June, esperan a que Zero salga del lugar. De pronto, un silbato comienza a sonar y todos los trabajadores salen de la mina. Después de unos segundos, Zero sale y se encuentra con ellos. Ember habla

EMBER

Y, ¿hubo suerte? ¿Acepto?

Zero suspira y niega con la cabeza

ZERO

No, no acepto. Dice que no quiere dejar la mina sin vigilancia. Y no acepto que yo la manejara

Todos se desilusionan y Zero habla

ZERO

Y, algo mas.

EMBER

¿Qué sucedió?

ZERO

No estoy seguro. Cuando le hable del festival del amanecer, parecía muy disgustado sobre que solo se rinde homenaje a Spyro y no a Cynder. Parecía... ofenderlo de alguna manera

Flame resopla y habla

FLAME

Tal vez este enamorado de ese monstruo

Ember golpea a Flame y lo mira con un ceño fruncido. Flame se calla y mira hacia otro lado. Ember vuelve su mirada hacia Zero y habla

EMBER

Tenemos que convencerlo de alguna forma. No podemos seguir esperando

AMUNET

Tal vez si invitamos a su amiga, él quiera venir

ZERO

No es tan mala idea. Muck y Midnight parecen ser buenos amigos, creo que ella podría convencerlo de ir con ustedes

Spyro sale de la mina y ve a los demás. Spyro frunce el ceño y se aleja a su cueva, pero antes de tomar vuelo, Amunet habla

AMUNET

Muck, espera

Spyro se detiene y sin voltear habla

SPYRO

Creí haberles dicho que no me hablaran de nuevo

AMUNET

Lo sabemos, pero tienes que aceptar nuestra propuesta. Es el mayor festival de la historia, y te están dando un pase gratuito a el. Y puedes llevar a tu amiga si quieres

SPYRO

Dudo que a ella le guste

AMUNET

Eso no lo sabes

SPYRO

¿Y tú crees conocerla mejor que yo?

AMUNET

No, pero al menos tendrías que decírselo. Solo para asegurarte

Spyro se voltea y habla

SPYRO

Escuchen, es muy atento de su parte invitarme, pero ya dije que-

En ese momento, June se adelanta y pone cara de suplica

JUNE

Por favor señor Muck. En serio queremos que vengan con nosotros. Por favor

Spyro ve para otro lado, pero al ver la cara de June suspira y habla

SPYRO

Bien, le diré a Midnight sobre el festival

Spyro toma posición y antes de despegar, va a los demás y habla

SPYRO

Pero no garantizo que vayamos

Con eso, Spyro sale volando hacia su cueva. Al irse, Amunet mira a June y habla

AMUNET

(sorprendida)

Oye, bien hecho ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

June resopla con una sonrisa y habla

JUNE

No hay arma más poderosa que la cara triste de una niña

Amunet ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

Ay amiga, a mi hermano le agradarías mucho

June sonríe y todos se quedan en un silencio hasta que Ember habla

EMBER

Y... ¿Ahora que hacemos?

AMUNET

Habrá que esperar que Midnight convenza a Muck de venir

ZERO

Mientras podría darles un tour por la ciudad. Se ve que la vieron apresuradamente. Déjenme mostrarles el lugar

AMUNET

Eso me suena bien

JUNE

A mi también

EMBER

Bueno... es mejor que estar parados aquí sin hacer nada

ZERO

Bien, por aquí, primero les enseñare el barrio comercial

Zero avanza con todos siguiéndolo desde atrás

INT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER - DÍA

Spyro cuenta toda la historia a Cynder. Al terminar de explicar, Cynder habla

CYNDER

¿Un festival?

Spyro asiente

SPYRO

Si, dedicado a mi, ¿puedes creerlo?

CYNDER

Bueno y ¿qué dijiste?

SPYRO

No, obviamente dije que no. Debe ser otro truco para hacerme decir donde me encuentro

Hay un momento de silencio, con Cynder pensando. Luego, ella habla

CYNDER

Hay que aceptar

SPYRO

(sorprendido)

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

CYNDER

Spyro, mereces al menos ir a tu festival

Spyro resopla y habla

SPYRO

¿Vestidos así?

Señala sus ropas y escamas. Cynder habla

CYNDER

Si, iremos y volveremos estando así. No diremos nada y así no perderás nada

SPYRO

¿Y qué hay de la mina?

CYNDER

Zero puede encargarse

SPYRO

¿Y sobre los miles de dragones que me buscaran por mi relación conmigo mismo?

Cynder suspira y habla

CYNDER

Mentiremos o insistiremos en que nos dejen en paz. Por favor Spyro

Spyro suspira y ve para otro lado. Cynder se queda viéndolo y después de unos segundos, ella usa una de sus patas delanteras para poner la cabeza de Spyro frente a la suya. Ambos se miran y Cynder habla

CYNDER

Dime algo ¿Confías en mi?

Spyro se sorprende y luego de otros segundos de mirarse, él cierra los ojos y asiente. Abre los ojos y habla

SPYRO

Con mi vida

CYNDER

Entonces confía en mi. Estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo?

Un corto momento de silencio hasta que Spyro suspira, sonríe y habla

SPYRO

De acuerdo

Cynder sonríe y ambos, en un impulso, ponen sus frentes juntas, sintiendo una sensación de calidez y confort

EXT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Flame, Ember, Amunet, Zero y June están dando un recorrido por la ciudad, con Zero guiándolos. Al pasar por la taberna el habla

ZERO

Y esta es la taberna "Scales", la mejor de la ciudad

AMUNET

Bien, muero de hambre. Me vendría bien algo para comer

EMBER

Digo lo mismo

De pronto, una explosión se escucha lejos de su posición, alertándolos. Ember habla

EMBER

(sorprendida)

¿Qué fue eso?

Luego, otra explosión se escucho unos metros mas cerca.

AMUNET

No lo se, pero parece que hay problemas

Un disparo se escucha y todos ven un destello en el cielo que se acerca con gran velocidad hacia ellos. June habla

JUNE

¿Qué es eso?

Todos esfuerzan la mirada y logran ver una bomba de fuego que va directo a ellos. Flame rápidamente se puso frente a Ember

FLAME

¡Todos, a cubierto!

Todos obedecen y toman vuelo justo a tiempo. La bomba cae al suelo y hace una explosión que destruye la taberna. En el aire, todos están cubriéndose (Flame cubre a Ember y June, y Zero cubre a Amunet). Al disiparse el humo, Flame abre los ojos y descubre a Ember y June. El habla

FLAME

¡Todos están bien!

Zero y Amunet abren los ojos. Al hacerlo, ambos ven que están abrazados. Sonrojándose, ambos se alejan del otro y miran para el otro lado, sintiendo algo raro dentro de ellos. Flame sacude la cabeza y observa el panorama, logrando ver a varios atacantes quemando los hogares y atacando a los habitantes. El grita

FLAME

¡Están atacando la ciudad! ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido y llevarnos a la princesa lejos de aquí!

Amunet se recupera y habla

AMUNET

No podemos dejar a esta ciudad a su suerte

ZERO

Amunet tiene razón. Tenemos que pelear

FLAME

Esas no son mis ordenes como guardia

EMBER

Pues te ordeno que defiendas esta ciudad

FLAME

¿Princesa?

EMBER

Tienen razón, esta ciudad tiene que ser defendida. Ademas, si esos atacantes matan a Muck, perderemos toda información sobre Spyro

Flame quiere objetar, pero al ver la cara de firmeza de Ember él suspira y habla

FLAME

Como ordene, princesa

Ember sonríe y Flame se dirige a los demás

FLAME

Bien, escuchan. Zero y yo iremos a defender la ciudad. Mientras, Amunet

Amunet asiente y Flame habla

FLAME

Quiero que te quedes aquí y cuides a June y Ember. Si vienen tropas corran, y ataca solo cuando sea necesario

AMUNET

Entendido

Flame asiente. Él y Zero comienzan a volar, pero antes de desparecer, Ember habla

EMBER

¡Flame!

Flame se detiene y la mira. Ember habla

EMBER

Ten cuidado

Flame sonríe y asiente. Así, ambos se dirigen hacia el origen de las explosiones. Al desparecer, Amunet se dirige a Ember y June

AMUNET

Vamos. Iremos a una parte segura

Así, Amunet y June tomaron vuelo hacia el sur y, unos segundos después de mirar la dirección en donde fueron Flame y Zero, Ember se les unió. Mientras vuelan Ember habla

EMBER

Que los antepasados te protejan Flame


	6. El ataque

CAPITULO 6: "EL ATAQUE"

INT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON - DÍA

Zafiro entra a la sala del trono, donde el rey Erectus y la reina Sula están esperándola. Al verla, Sula frunce el ceño y habla

SULA

Al fin llegas Zafiro ¿Qué fue lo que te demoro tanto?

Zafiro se pone nerviosa, se inclina y habla

ZAFIRO

Perdóneme reina Sula. Estaba... haciendo las tareas matutinas. Y parece que perdí la noción del tiempo

Sula arquea una ceja y habla

SULA

¿Hablas de las tareas que te encargo hacer mi marido?

Zafiro asiente

ZAFIRO

Si señora

SULA

¿Y cuales fueron esas tareas?

Zafiro se pone nerviosa y Erectus habla

ERECTUS

Sula, ya explico su motivo. No somos quienes para cuestionar sus actividades

Sula ve a Erectus con un ceño fruncido y luego de unos segundos suspira y mira de nuevo a Zafiro. Ella habla

SULA

Bien

Sula se levanta y vuelve a hablar

SULA

Si me disculpas, tengo unas cosas que hacer

ERECTUS

¿Cuales, si se puede preguntar?

Sula mira a Erectus y habla

SULA

¿Cuales crees que son? Debo avisarles a los guardianes que partiremos pronto hacia Warfang para el festival

ERECTUS

Oh. Entonces imagino que ya hay que prepararnos para el viaje. En cuanto Ember vuelva, tendremos que irnos lo antes posible

Sula asiente y habla

SULA

Zafiro

ZAFIRO

Si mi reina

SULA

Quiero que hagas los preparativos para nuestro viaje

Zafiro se inclina y habla

ZAFIRO

En seguida, majestad

Sula asiente de nuevo y se retira de la sala. Al estar fuera, Erectus se levanta y habla

ERECTUS

Debes tener mas cuidado. De no haber sido por mi, seguro te hubiera descubierto

Zafiro suspira y habla

ZAFIRO

Si, lo lamento Erectus

ERECTUS

No importa. Dime, ¿entregaste la carta?

ZAFIRO

Si señor

ERECTUS

¿Nadie te vio?

ZAFIRO

No señor

ERECTUS

Bien, es un alivio. Sabia que podía confiar en mi

ZAFIRO

Señor, si me permite preguntar

ERECTUS

Adelante

ZAFIRO

¿Por qué quería que nadie me viera? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa carta?

Erectus sacude la cabeza y habla

ERECTUS

Lo sabrás a su momento. Por ahora, me alegra que lo hayas conseguido

ZAFIRO

Pero-

ERECTUS

Zafiro, es mejor para ti y para mi, que no hagas ninguna pregunta acerca de esto. Ni lo hables con nadie. Ni siquiera con tus hijos ¿Entendido?

Zafiro se confunde, pero luego asiente y habla

ZAFIRO

Entendido, mi rey

Erectus asiente y habla

ERECTUS

Bien. Ahora deberías ir a hacer los preparativos. Sera un largo viaje hasta Warfang en cuanto vuelva la princesa

Zafiro asiente y hace una reverencia antes de irse de la sala. Al irse, Erectus pone cara de preocupación

EXT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Unas explosiones se escuchan por toda la ciudad y los ciudadanos gritan aterrorizados. Varios proyectiles mas chocan con la casas y edificios, incendiándolos, causando que todos corran atemorizados, buscando refugio. Arriba, en el cielo, Zero y Flame están volando a la escena. Al llegar, Flame observa los proyectiles. Zero habla

ZERO

¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detener los proyectiles!

FLAME

En eso estoy

Flame agudiza su vista hasta observar los proyectiles saliendo del bosque. Él habla

FLAME

¡Ahí!

Flame señala el lugar y Zero observa

FLAME

¡Vamos!

Zero asiente y ambos se dirigen al bosque

INT. BOSQUE - DÍA

El dragón negro observa la destrucción de la ciudad y al hacerlo, logra ver a Zero y Flame, acercándose a su posición. Él frunce el ceño y le habla a los grublins

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¡Shu-paki! (ataquen)

Los grublins gritan y salen corriendo del bosque hacia la ciudad

EXT. BOSQUE - DÍA

Los grublins salen del bosque, sorprendiendo a Zero y Flame. Al verlos, ambos se detienen y Zero habla

ZERO

(sorprendido)

¿Grublins? ¿No se habían extinguido?

FLAME

Pues al parecer no

Los grublins corren hacia la ciudad, alertando a Zero. Él habla

ZERO

¡Van hacia la ciudad! ¡Tenemos que evitarlo!

FLAME

Estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos encargarnos primero de esos proyectiles

ZERO

No podemos dejar a estos dragones a su suerte

FLAME

No estoy diciendo eso. Digo que nos separemos. Tú ve a ayudar al pueblo. Reúne a todo dragón capaz de pelear. Yo iré a detener los disparos

Zero asiente

ZERO

Claro, suerte

FLAME

Igualmente

Con eso, ambos dragones se separan (Flame va hacia el bosque y Zero abajo)

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Los grublins atacan a los dragones y topos, persiguiéndolos. Una dragona, junto con su cría esta escapando de cuatro grublins, hasta terminar deteniéndose en un callejón sin salida. Los grublins se acercan a ella y la dragona cierra los ojos. De pronto, un sonido de soplido pasa por sus oídos y, lentamente, abre los ojos. Al hacerlo, ella observa a los grublins congelados en sus posiciones. Ella mira hacia arriba y observa a Zero, volando encima. Zero le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Luego, se escucha una explosión al sur de la ciudad. Zero voltea y observa un edificio en llamas, con varios dragones y topos dentro, gritando de terror. Zero frunce el ceño y vuela hacia allá

EXT. EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS - DÍA

Zero llega a la escena y observa a 6 grublins arrojando antorchas de fuego al edificio. Zero baja y sopla, congelando a un grublin apunto de disparar. Los otros se impresionan y miran arriba, notando a Zero, quien rápidamente baja en picada. Al aterrizar, Zero golpea a dos grublins con un coletazo. Los otros gruñen y saltan para atacarlo con sus garrotes, pero Zero los esquiva, moviéndose hacia un lado. Luego, Zero golpea a uno con sus cuernos, haciendo que se estrelle con la casa. Los dos últimos grublins tratan de atacar por los costados y Zero, en un movimiento, comienza a girar, formando un tornado de ventisca que envía a los dos grublins lejos del lugar. Al terminar su pelea, Zero recupera el aliento y luego escucha los gritos de los dragones y topos atrapados en el edificio. Zero piensa un momento y luego abre los ojos, teniendo una idea. Rápidamente se pone en posición y sopla las llamas con su aliento congelante. Las llamas se extinguen, pero no lo suficiente. De pronto, hay una explosión en la casa, volviendo a avivar las llamas. Zero deja de soplar y gime de frustración. Él vuelve a pensar en algo y, de pronto, la voz de "Muck" se escucha

MUCK (SPYRO)

Necesitas ayuda

Zero se sorprende y mira hacia atrás, notando a Spyro y Cynder en el aire. Ambos aterrizan y Zero sonríe. Él habla

ZERO

Muck, Midnight, me alegra verlos

Spyro asiente y luego ve el edificio en llamas. Él se adelanta y piensa en un plan. Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tengo una idea, pero hay que apagar esas llamas primero

ZERO

Ya lo intente, y mi hielo no es tan poderoso para apagarlas

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Yo puedo ayudarte. Soy un dragón de viento, juntos podremos apagar el fuego

Zero asiente. Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Bien, ustedes encárguense del fuego, yo me encargo de los civiles

Zero y Midnight asienten y toman posiciones a los costados de Spyro. Rápidamente, ambos soplan y usan sus alientos elementales, logrando apagar gran cantidad de las llamas. Al estar apagadas, Spyro se pone en marcha y mueve una pata, convocando unas rampas de tierra cerca de las ventanas. Al estar justo debajo de ellas. Spyro le grita a los civiles

MUCK (SPYRO)

¡Todos, salten ahora!

Los civiles asienten y, uno por uno, van saltando y bajando por la rampa hasta terminar en el suelo, a salvo. Al bajar todos, Spyro baja las rampas y Zero y Midnight dejan de soplar, haciendo que el edificio se desplome en el suelo. Spyro voltea a los ciudadanos y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Todos están bien

Los dragones y topos asienten. Luego Zero se dirige a los dos

ZERO

Gracias Muck, de no haber sido por ustedes, esta gente no estaría a salvo

MUCK (SPYRO)

No fue nada Zero, sin ti tampoco lo hubiéramos logrado

ZERO

Aun así gracias ¿Cómo sabían donde estaba?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Oímos las explosiones y vimos el edificio en llamas al volar por aquí. Me alegra ver que estas bien amigo mio

Zero sonríe

ZERO

Igualmente

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Esto es muy emotivo y todo eso, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

La sonrisa de Zero es cambiada por una seria

ZERO

Unos proyectiles salieron del bosque al este, junto con una gran cantidad de grublins

Spyro y Cynder se sorprenden (sobre todo Spyro). Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

P-Pero eso es imposible. Los grublins desaparecieron cuando murió el maestro obscuro

ZERO

Pues no desaparecieron del todo

Spyro se queda en su lugar con cara de asombro y preocupación. De pronto, Cynder se alarma y pone una pata en su hombro

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck

Spyro ve a Cynder, quien le da una cara de "tranquilo". Spyro se recupera y ve a Zero. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Donde están los demás?

ZERO

Tuvimos que separarnos, las mujeres fueron hacia el sur para buscar refugio. Flame fue a detener los proyectiles. Me pidió que ayudara a defender la ciudad

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Pues un solo dragón no basta para defender la ciudad

ZERO

Lo se. Debemos buscar dragones dispuestos a luchar

MUCK (SPYRO)

Entiendo

Dicho esto, Spyro se dirige a los civiles y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Escúchenme, vayan todos a las minas. Lleven a cada dragón, topo y criatura que conozcan hacia aya ¿Entendido?

Todos asienten y toman vuelo (los topos los siguen a pie) hacia las minas. Al perderse de vista, Spyro se dirige a Cynder

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cyn... Midnight

Zero nota las palabras de Spyro y pone cara de sospecha. Spyro sigue hablando

MUCK (SPYRO)

Quiero que vayas al sur y protejas a la princesa y a las demás. Llévalas a las minas junto con todos los dragones que encuentres

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

En seguida

MUCK (SPYRO)

Y Midnight... ten cuidado

Cynder ve a Spyro con sorpresa y luego asiente y toma vuelo hacia el sur. Al marcharse, Spyro ve a Zero y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Zero, necesito que vayas a las minas y tomes a cada dragón y topo capaz de pelear para defender las entradas de la ciudad y coordinar los ataques.

ZERO

¿Y los demás?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Llévalos dentro de las minas y diles que se metan tan profundo como puedan

ZERO

Claro, pero, ¿qué harás tú?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Ayudare a Flame a destruir los proyectiles. Con suerte, su líder estará ahí

Zero asiente y habla

ZERO

De acuerdo, buena suerte

MUCK (SPYRO)

Igualmente

Dicho esto, ambos toman vuelo y van en diferentes direcciones

EXT. BOSQUE - DÍA

Flame llega a la zona y observa dos catapultas, lanzando los proyectiles, defendida por al menos 3 grublins cada una. Él frunce el ceño y baja en picada para destruirlas

INT. BOSQUE - DÍA

Los grublins siguen disparando y luego escuchan un sonido. Todos miran arriba y notan a Flame cayendo en picada rápidamente hacia ellos. Ellos gruñen y se ponen en posición para disparar sus flechas, pero, de pronto, el dragón negro los detiene. Él habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¡Shimazu, Shimbaru! (no, continúen el ataque)

El dragón negro ve a Flame, frunce el ceño y habla con voz gruesa y ronca

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Yo me encargo de él

Los grublins asienten y reanudan sus disparos mientras Flame sigue en picada. Al estar a pocos metros de la primera catapulta, el dragón negro se convierte en una nube negra que vuela y golpea a Flame, enviándolo a unos metros lejos de las catapultas. Flame gruñe y se levanta. Al hacerlo, la nube negra se detiene frente a él y se materializa de nuevo, mostrando al dragón. Al verlo, Flame se sorprende y habla

FLAME

¿Un dragón?

El dragón negro ríe entre dientes y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Muy listo, dragón

En un movimiento, el dragón negro cargo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio a Flame con sus cuernos, enviándolo lejos. Flame gime de dolor, pero logra levantarse. Al estar de pie, el dragón negro inhala y forma una esfera de obscuridad, la cual lanza contra Flame. Flame la esquiva, pero luego el dragón negro lanza otros orbes contra él. Mientras los esquiva, Flame habla

FLAME

¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué atacas a tu propia raza?

El dragón negro para de disparar y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¡Esta no es mi raza!

El dragón negro vuelve a disparar y Flame esquiva. Él frunce el ceño y habla

FLAME

Pues no permitiré que destruyas esta ciudad

Dicho esto, Flame comienza a inhalar y disparar llamas de su boca hacia el dragón negro. Él observa las llamas y convoca un escudo de obscuridad que repele las llamas. Al librarse del fuego, ríe y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¿Ese es todo tu poder?

FLAME

Oh, aun no lo has visto todo

Flame dispara una ráfaga de fuego y corre hacia el dragón negro. El dragón se cubre y cuando Flame esta a punto de golpearlo, él se mueve a un lado y le da con sus cuernos, enviándolo hacia un costado. Flame gruñe, tratando de levantarse. Mientras lo hace, el dragón habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Patético, no vales mi esfuerzo.

Flame se levanta con dificultad y el dragón habla otra vez

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Llevo décadas entrenando para pelear incluso con el dragón purpura. Tú no eres rival para mi

El dragón negro levanta sus patas y luego golpea el suelo, convocando una ola de magia negra, que empuja a Flame hacia atrás. Al caer, el dragón vuelve a convertirse en una nube negra, apareciendo justo enfrente de Flame y levantando sus garras hacia él, pero antes de darle su golpe final, una onda sonica golpea al dragón desprevenido y lo lanza fuera de Flame. Flame levanta la vista para ver a Spyro volando y aterrizando en frente de él. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues yo si soy un digno rival.

El dragón negro se levanta gruñendo y Spyro habla de nuevo

MUCK (SPYRO)

Y yo digo que te vayas mientras aun puedas

El dragón negro abre los ojos y ve a Spyro con su disfraz de tierra. El resopla y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¿Un dragón de tierra? ¿Crees en serio estar a mi nivel?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues tendremos que averiguarlo

Spyro se gira a Flame y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Ve a destruir las catapultas. Yo me encargare de él

Flame frunce el ceño y habla

FLAME

Tu no me das ordenes

De pronto, el dragón negro vuelve a invocar otra ola de obscuridad. Spyro reacciona rápido y convoca una barrera de tierra que repele la ola. Rápidamente, Spyro vuelve a Flame

MUCK (SPYRO)

¡Solo hazlo!

Ambos se miran unos segundos antes de que Flame resople y se levante. En seguida, Flame toma vuelo y va hacia las catapultas. El dragón negro lo observa y trata de dispararle, pero rápidamente Spyro deshace su barrera de piedra en un millón de pedazos, los cuales arroja al dragón negro. El dragón convoca otro escudo, sin ver a Spyro, transformado en una bola gigante de piedra, que choca contra él y lo envía unos metros más lejos. Mientras él dragón trata de levantarse y mientras, Spyro sonríe. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ya diste tu máximo poder? Porque aun me quedan muchos trucos bajo mi pata

El dragón negro se levanta y gruñe. Él habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Tienes una lengua insolente, pero pronto la callare para siempre

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues inténtalo, a ver que consigues

Dicho esto, ambos dragones cargan contra el otro dándose un choque de cuernos

EXT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Ember, Amunet y June, vuelan, tratando de buscar refugio del fuego de las catapultas. Mientras vuelan, Amunet observa un pequeño punto en el suelo y habla

AMUNET

¡Por aquí rápido!

Ember y June obedecen y la siguen hasta un edificio grande e intacto

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Las tres dragonas se refugian debajo de un edificio. Mientras están abajo, Amunet habla

AMUNET

Aquí estaremos a salvo

EMBER

Eso espero, aunque me preocupan más los chicos

JUNE

Ojala estén bien y puedan volver a salvo

Amunet pone una pata alrededor de June, calmándola

AMUNET

Tranquila, seguro lo están. Ambos son fuertes

June se tranquiliza, y Ember mira hacia un lado, con cara de preocupación y esperanza. De pronto, un gruñido la saco de su pensamiento. Ember habla

EMBER

¿Qué fue eso?

Amunet y June se ponen a escuchar y luego asoman la cabeza para ver a muchos grublins, pasando por el edificio. Las tres se aterran, y luego, sin querer, June golpea una tabla con su cabeza, alertando a grublin. El grublin mira hacia el edificio y va hacia allí. Las dragonas se alertan y Amunet les sisea y les dice (con señas) que cierren los ojos. Ella obedecen y los cierran. Al hacerlo, Amunet inhala y suelta una bola roja que luego lanza hacia el grublin. El grublin se confunde y luego, la bola explota produciendo una figura atemorizante, que asusta a los grublins cercanos y los hace salir corriendo. Los demás grublins lo notan y corren hacia la escena. Las dragones salen del lugar y comienzan a correr, con Amunet por delante, despejando el camino con su aliento de miedo. Las tres corren, hasta terminar rodeadas de grublins, sin salida. Los grublins gruñen y Amunet se pon e en postura defensiva, pero antes de que uno de los grublins ataque, una gran ráfaga de aire lo manda lejos volando. Esto alerta a las tres dragones, quienes miran arriba para ver a Cynder en el cielo, convocando otra ráfaga de viento con sus alas, que lanza a otros grublins por el aire. Los demás grublins tratan de atacar a Ember, pero son detenidos por Amunet, quien los golpea con un coletazo. Al librarse de todos los grublins, Cynder desciende y aterriza frente a ellas. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Midnight, me alegra verte aquí

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

A mi también. Zero me contó que estarían por aquí

AMUNET

(preocupada)

¿Zero esta bien?

EMBER

¿Y Flame?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Si, Zero esta bien, Muck y yo lo encontramos hace poco. Y en cuanto Flame, Zero nos dijo que fue a detener esos proyectiles. Dijo que salían por el bosque

EMBER

Entonces hay que ayudarlos

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck debe estar ayudándolo ahora. Confíen en mi, Flame estará bien

Ember se tranquiliza y Amunet habla

AMUNET

¿Y qué estas haciendo aquí?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck me pidió que las buscara y las llevara a las minas. Ahí estarán a salvo. Siganme

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Cynder toma vuelo y va hacia las minas. Las tres dragonas se miran y luego la siguen

EXT. MINA - DÍA

Todos los dragones y topos de la ciudad están reunidos en el centro, llenos de miedo y preocupación. Zero esta al frente de todos. Luego, Cynder y las chicas aparecen detrás de él. Zero mira hacia atrás y las ve. Él sonríe y habla

ZERO

Que bueno, están bien

AMUNET

Gracias a Midnight

Cynder sonríe y luego nota a la gran multitud. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Todos están aquí?

ZERO

Si, y con suerte ninguno de los grublins los vio. Ahora hay que organizarnos y pelear

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Eso no sera problema. Lo difícil sera hacer que escuchen

ZERO

Pues hay que intentarlo

Zero se adelanta y suelta un rugido, el cual calla a los habitantes y los hace voltear hacia Zero. Al tener la atención de todos habla

ZERO

Atención, el rugido que di ya debió alertar a los grublins. Ellos vendrán pronto, pero no caeremos sin pelear. Cualquiera que se sienta capaz de defender su ciudad, venga conmigo

En ese momento Freeze se adelanta y habla

FREEZE

¿Y quien te nombro el jefe? ¿Debemos seguir a un joven a una batalla?

Los ciudadanos murmuran entre ellos y Zero habla

ZERO

No es el momento de decidir. Tenemos que defender nuestro hogar

Un dragón de la multitud habla

DRAGÓN

¿Como vamos a defenderlo? Somos mineros, no soldados

Un topo habla

TOPO

No sabemos nada sobre guerras o estrategias

ZERO

Tal vez no, pero Muck ideo un plan para repelerlos. Si lo seguimos al pie de la letra podremos-

Freeze resopla y habla

FREEZE

Por favor, ¿qué puede saber ese cachorro sobre tácticas militares?

TOPO

Si, ¿acaso pelea en la guerra o algo? Es solo un cachorro minero y extraño

Todos murmuran de nuevo en desaprobación y desacuerdo. Cynder frunce el ceño y ruge, pidiendo silencio. Todos se callan y Cynder se adelanta. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Podemos discutir y perder el tiempo mientras su ciudad se quema y los grublins vienen hacia aquí, dispuestos a destruirnos a cada uno de nosotros. O podemos defender este lugar con todo nuestro esfuerzo. Muck tal vez sea joven, pero él tiene mas experiencia del que ninguno de ustedes puede imaginar. Yo combatí a su lado en la guerra contra Malefor

Todos se asombran al escuchar eso. Cynder sigue hablando

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Incluso peleamos codo a codo junto al gran Spyro

Todos se asombran aun mas (incluso Freeze)

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

No conozco dragón mas leal, fuerte y dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger aquello que considera su hogar. Ahora, él considera que este es su hogar... y yo también. Y estamos dispuesto a dar hasta la ultima gota de nuestra sangre para defender esta ciudad. Cualquiera que este dispuesto a dar su ayuda sera bienvenido, pero los que no se sienten capaces de pelear o de defender sus tierras, pueden esconderse en las cuevas

Todos guardan silencio, con caras de impresión y Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Y bien? ¿Quien ayudara?

Todos se miran y piensan unos minutos

INT. BOSQUE - DÍA

Spyro y el dragón negro siguen luchando. El dragón dispara tres orbes de obscuridad, los cuales Spyro detiene, convocando un muro de rocas. Luego, Spyro mueve la pata y salen pilares del suelo en dirección al dragón. Él logra esquivar la primera fila, moviéndose a un costado, pero luego otra hilera de pilares logra golpear al dragón en el pecho, haciendo que quedara inmóvil y dándole a Spyro la oportunidad perfecta. Rápidamente, el abre su boca y libera una explosión sonica que golpea al dragón y lo lanza hasta un árbol. El dragón queda desplomado en el árbol y Spyro corre para darle un golpe con sus cuernos, pero de pronto, el dragón abre los ojos y se vuelve una nube negra que atraviesa a Spyro y va detrás de él. Spyro se detiene y se queda quieto, dejando que el dragón se vuelva a materializar. Al hacerlo, el dragón negro se prepara para atacar, pero rápidamente, Spyro se voltea y agarra su cola con sus fauces. El dragón gime de dolor y luego, Spyro comienza a levantarlo y a sacudirlo de un lado al otro, contra el suelo. Despues de varios golpes, Spyro lo gira y lo suelta, lanzandolo hacia otro árbol. El dragón trata de levantarse muy adolorido. Spyro sonríe y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

(bromeando)

¿Ya es suficiente para ti?

El dragón logra levantarse y gruñe. Él vuelve a cargar contra Spyro y él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo tomare como un "no"

Mientras ellos siguen peleando, Flame llega con las catapultas. Los grublins lo miran y se alarman. Flame frunce el ceño y inhala profundamente, formando una gran bola de fuego que luego lanza hacia la catapulta de la derecha, destruyéndola en mil pedazos. Flame sonríe y trata de hacer lo mismo con la otra, pero luego los grublins comienzan a disparar sus flechas hacia él. Flame trata de esquivar todas las flechas que puede hasta que una le logra dar en una de sus alas. Flame gime de dolor y comienza a desplomarse hacia el suelo. Flame trata de suavizar el aterrizaje expandiendo sus alas. Al lograr aterrizar forzosamente, los grublins comienzan a atacar. Flame los ve y gruñe y, en un movimiento, da un coletazo a los primeros dos grublins que saltan hacia él. Al vencerlos, Flame se concentra en los demás. Usando todo su poder, Flame se levanta del suelo y suelta un brillo fuerte, seguido de una gran explosión de fuego que destruye la catapulta, junto con los demás grublins. Al destruirlos, Flame deja de brillar y cae desplomado al suelo, muy adolorido

De vuelta con Spyro, él y el dragón negro siguen peleando. Spyro logra asestarle otro golpe al dragón, enviándolo al suelo, formando un montículo de tierra. El dragón trata de levantarse, pero no lo logra. Spyro se acerca y el dragón negro lo ve. Él habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

(furioso)

¿Cómo es esto posible? Soy un general al mando de un gran ejercito, ¿y un joven dragón de tierra me derrota fácilmente?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues supongo que soy mejor de lo que aparento

El dragón negro resopla y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¿Y qué esperas? Acabarme

MUCK (SPYRO)

No hasta que obtenga respuestas

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¿Respuestas?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si, dime: ¿Por qué atacas este pueblo? ¿Cual es el motivo por el cual traicionas a tu raza? ¿Qué es tan importante como para traer un ejercito a un pueblo pacifico?

El dragón negro ríe entre dientes y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Son muchas preguntas, joven dragón. Y todas son por un único motivo

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Cual?

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Información

MUCK (SPYRO)

(furioso)

¿Información? ¿Ese es el motivo para tanta destrucción?

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Ah, pero no cualquier información. Una muy valiosa. Una que estoy seguro de que tu no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es

Muck se acerca él y toma su pecho con su garra derecha. Al estar frente a frente habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues dímela

El dragón negro guarda silencio unos segundos antes de hablar

DRAGÓN NEGRO

La ubicación del dragón purpura

Spyro se sorprende al escuchar eso. Él se queda sosteniéndolo unos segundos, con cara de pensamiento y culpa. El dragón negro habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Vamos, acabame. Yo falle en mi tarea y ellos me aniquilaran por haberlo hecho.

Spyro se recompone y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

(confundido)

¿Quienes?

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Nunca lo diré. Ahora matame

Spyro frunce el ceño y luego de unos segundos suelta al dragón. Al estar en el suelo, Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Vete, llevate a lo que queda de tu ejercito

El dragón negro levanta la cabeza y ve a Spyro

DRAGÓN NEGRO

(confundido)

¿Lo qué queda?

Spyro no dice nada y mira hacia la ciudad. El dragón negro mira también y observa a su ejercito

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Los grublins huyen de las entradas de la ciudad, perseguidos por grandes cantidades de dragones y topos armados, liderados por Zero y Cynder

INT. BOSQUE - DÍA

El dragón negro observa horrorizado y luego Spyro le habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Márchate, antes de que lamente perdonar tu vida

El dragón negro mira a Spyro y sin decir mas, Spyro toma vuelo hacia donde fue Flame. El dragón negro queda tumbado en el suelo adolorido, pero viendo a Spyro en todo momento.

Spyro logra llegar y ve las catapultas destruidas y a Flame en el suelo. Él baja y aterriza al lado de Flame

MUCK (SPYRO)

Flame ¿estas bien?

FLAME

(sarcasmo)

¿A ti qué te parece?

Flame gime de dolor y cae de nuevo al tratar de levantarse. Spyro observa su ala y luego de pensarlo va hacia su lado y lo toma de su costado herido. Al hacerlo, Flame se enfurece

FLAME

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Te ayudo

FLAME

No necesito tu ayuda

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pues igual te la daré, y es mejor que la aceptes

Flame frunce el ceño y quiere protestar, pero luego siente dolor y gime. Luego suspira y Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Vamos

Dicho esto, Spyro toma vuelo con Flame a su costado (moviendo su ala sana para equilibrarse)

Mientras volaban, Flame observa la ciudad destruida con sus edificios derrumbados. Él habla

FLAME

Tanta destrucción, ¿qué era lo que buscaban en un pueblo pequeño como este?

Hay un silencio hasta que Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Creo que me estaban buscando a mi

Flame se sorprende y ve a Spyro. Él suspira y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo explicare luego. Ahora, hay que reunirse con los demás. Tenemos un viaje a Warfang que hacer

Flame lentamente fija su mirada en la ciudad y Spyro queda con cara de culpa y preocupación por lo que estaba por venir


	7. Confrontaciones

CAPITULO 7: "CONFRONTACIONES"

INT. BOSQUE - NOCHE

El bosque estaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad del pantano. Spyro esta sentado en una roca grande, al lado de una gran cascada de 9 metros de alto, con una cara seria y de pensamiento. Él mira hacia el horizonte y comienza a recordar

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO (varias horas antes) - DÍA

Los dragones y topos echan a los últimos grublins de la ciudad. Al irse, los dragones y topos se detienen, observando a los grublins desaparecer en el bosque. Cynder y Zero (quienes están entre los dragones) aterrizan. Cynder sonríe y Zero habla

ZERO

¡Lo logramos!

Los dragones y topos gritan de la emoción. Cynder se alegra y luego, nota algo en el aire. Ella fija su mirada y observa a Spyro, cargando a Flame

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Mira

Zero obedece y mira también, notando a los dos descender. Él habla

ZERO

Son Muck y Flame

Zero mira más de cerca

ZERO

Y parece que Flame esta herido

Spyro y Flame aterrizan. Al hacerlo, Flame suelta a Spyro y se pone en cuatro patas. Al pararse, su ala herida se desploma en el suelo. Zero y Cynder se acercan y Zero habla

ZERO

Muck, Flame ¿Están bien?

Spyro asiente

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si estamos bien

FLAME

(adolorido)

Habla por ti. Yo fui herido por una flecha, y un dragón

Al oír eso, Zero y Cynder se sorprenden. Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(confundida)

¿Un dragón?

Spyro suspira y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo explicare pronto, pero primero, ¿donde están los demás?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

En las minas, ocultos en las cuevas

Spyro asiente

MUCK (SPYRO)

Bien, Zero, lleva a Flame y a los demás allí. Iré pronto, y lo explicare todo

Zero asiente y ayuda a Flame a caminar. Todos los siguen y van hacia las minas. Al irse, Cynder ve a Spyro, quien esta con cara de preocupación y culpa. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro, ¿qué ocurre?

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Yo cause esto Cynder

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(confundida)

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Todo lo ocurrió aquí, es mi culpa

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro, no eres culpable de las acciones de otros. Ellos atacaron sin razón. No fue tu culpa

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si hubo una razón Cynder

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(sorprendida)

¿Y cual fue?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Ellos buscaban información... sobre el dragón purpura

Cynder se impacta al escuchar eso y Spyro sigue hablando

MUCK (SPYRO)

Me buscaban a mi

INT. BOSQUE - NOCHE

Spyro sigue mirando el horizonte, cuando escucha pasos detrás de él. Spyro de inmediato habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Qué sucede Cynder?

Cynder se detiene unos segundos, impresionada. Luego, se recupera y va con él con una sonrisa. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

A veces me pregunto como es que me escuchas venir por detrás

Spyro sonríe y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

La verdad no es tan difícil. Siempre haces ruido al caminar, lo que es algo raro, considerando que eres mas ágil que yo. Deberías entrenar un poco más

Cynder ríe entre dientes y se sienta al lado de Spyro. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Ay Spyro, has cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Spyro arquea una ceja y mira a Cynder

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿De qué hablas?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Bueno, mírate. Hablas como un dragón serio y adulto, y solo tienes 16 años. Dime: ¿Qué paso con ese joven dragón ingenuo y curioso al que le gustaba jugar con su hermano y descubrir todo sobre sus orígenes?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Aun sigo siendo ese dragón... solo que madure un poco

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

O tal vez mucho

Spyro ríe entre dientes y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si, tal vez tienes razón

Ambos se ríen entre dientes. Al parar, ambos ven hacia el horizonte y luego de unos segundos, Cynder ve la cara de culpa de Spyro. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro, deja de culparte. Lo que paso en la ciudad no fue culpa tuya. De no haber sido por Freeze, seguro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

Spyro suspira y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pero él tuvo razón en una cosa. Nada de eso hubiera pasado, si yo no hubiera existido

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Si tú no hubieras existido, todo seria mucho peor que ahora

Con eso, Cynder se retira y Spyro vuelve a mirar al horizonte, recordando

INT. MINA - DÍA (varias horas antes)

Todos los dragones y topos están saliendo de las cavernas. Mientras ellos salen, Ember, Amunet y June esperan a los demás. Rápidamente, Zero y Flame llegan a la escena, junto con todos los dragones y topos que combatieron. Al llegar, las tres dragonas van con ellos. Al ver a Flame herido, Ember se preocupo y habla

EMBER

(preocupada)

¡Flame!

Ember rápidamente le da un fuerte abrazo a Flame, provocando que gruñera un poco de dolor. Ember lo suelta de inmediato y habla

EMBER

Lo siento ¿Estas herido?

FLAME

(adolorido)

Una ala cortada, pero nada que no tenga arreglo

Ember sonríe y habla

EMBER

Gracias a los ancestros que estas bien

Flame le sonríe de vuelta y habla

FLAME

También me da gusto saber que se encuentra a salvo, princesa

Mientras ellos se sonríen, Amunet ve alrededor y habla

AMUNET

Espera, ¿donde están Muck y Midnight?

ZERO

Llegaran pronto. Muck va a explicarlo todo

En ese momento, Spyro y Cynder llegan a la escena, pasando por algunos dragones mas grandes. Al verlos, Zero habla

ZERO

Ah, Muck, justo estábamos hablando de ustedes

Muck no dice nada y todos notan su cara seria (menos Flame, quien solo mira para otro lado). Zero habla

ZERO

¿Muck?

En vez de responder, Spyro mira a todos los dragones y topos reunidos en el lugar. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Están todos aquí?

ZERO

Eh, si. Toda la ciudad esta aquí. Con suerte solo hubo unos heridos durante el ataque, pero no es nada que no tenga arreglo

Spyro asiente y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Bien

En ese momento Ember habla

EMBER

¿Qué pudo haber hecho que esos Grublins atacaran un pueblo como este?

AMUNET

Lo mismo digo. Aquí no hay nada de valor a excepción de esa mina. Pero por lo que vi, no buscaban tesoros

MUCK (SPYRO)

No, no buscaban tesoros. Buscaban información

Todos (menos Flame) se sorprenden y June habla

JUNE

(confundida)

¿Información?

Spyro suspira y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Es complicado

EXT. MINA - DÍA (unas horas después)

Spyro esta de pie sobre una roca alta, terminando de explicar todo lo que sucedió a cada habitante de la ciudad. Al terminar, todos los dragones y topos, junto con sus amigos (que estaban al frente de la multitud) se sorprenden y se intrigan. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Entonces, a ver si entendí. Un dragón, de nuestra especie, se alió con los Grublins para atacar esta aldea ¿Tan solo porque buscaba algo de información?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si... pero no cualquier información. Ellos... buscaban la información que los conduciría...

Spyro se para en esas palabras, tomando un tiempo para pensar. Todos se impacientan y, luego de unos segundos, Spyro respira hondo y suspira. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Al dragón purpura

Todos jadean de impresión (menos Midnight) y hay murmuros en todos los habitantes. De pronto, un topo de la multitud habla

topo

¿Pero quien aquí tendría una información tan grande como esa?

Hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que Spyro hablara

MUCK (SPYRO)

Yo...

Todos jadean y hay otros murmullos. En la multitud, Freeze frunce el ceño y se llena de furia. Zero habla

ZERO

¿Te buscaban a ti?

MUCK (SPYRO)

No, no a mi. Pero de algún modo ellos supieron que había una fuente en esta ciudad que los conduciría a-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Freeze, en un ataque de ira, salto de la multitud y aterrizo sobre Spyro, agarrándolo del cuello y comenzando a estrangularlo. Todos se sorprenden y Freeze grita

FREEZE

¡Fue por tú culpa que esto paso!

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(preocupada)

¡Alto! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

FREEZE

Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo

Freeze levanta a Spyro, dejándolo colgando de sus garras en el aire. En un rápido movimiento, Freeze levanta su cola, con su punta fijada en Spyro. Cynder, llena de furia, lanzo un soplido que envía a Freeze unos pocos metros lejos de Spyro, logrando liberarlo de su agarre. Al liberarse de su agarre, Cynder y Zero van con Spyro y lo ayudan a pararse. Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck, ¿estas bien?

Spyro tose y al terminar de respirar pesadamente, habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si, estoy bien

Zero frunce el ceño y observa a Freeze, quien se trata de levantar. Zero habla con furia

ZERO

(furioso)

¡Freeze! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Pudiste matarlo!

Freeze gime y se levanta. Al hacerlo, él habla

FREEZE

¿No es lo que convendría hacer? Él causo todo esto. De no ser por él, nuestra ciudad seguiría en pie

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(furiosa)

¡El al menos intento salvarla! De haber sido tú, seguro hubieras huido en cuanto entraran los grublins

Freeze gruñe enojado y Zero habla

ZERO

Freeze, ya déjalo, se termino. La ciudad esta a salvo y todos están bien

FREEZE

Pero por cuanto tiempo ¿Eh?

Zero quiere hablar, pero se queda sin poder decir una palabra. Freeze se dirige a la ciudad y habla

FREEZE

Por cuanto tiempo estaremos a salvo, mientras este sucio dragón viva entre nosotros. Si dejamos que se quede, seguro vendrán cientos o tal vez miles de Grublins a destruir todo lo que queda de nuestra ciudad. Y eso nos incluye a nosotros

AMUNET

¡Pero tu no sabes si van a volver!

FREEZE

Y eso que importa, se que volverán y todo sera por su culpa

Freeze señala a Spyro, quien esta mortificado por las palabras de Freeze

FREEZE

Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si ese apestoso cachorro nunca hubiera existido

Spyro se queda un momento en shock ante esas palabras. Al recuperarse, él baja la cabeza con vergüenza. Freeze habla al pueblo

FREEZE

Y creo que seria bueno que el se fuera, para siempre

Todos en el pueblo corean de acuerdo y gritan que se vaya. Spyro, al escuchar y ver a todos molestos con él, agarra su cabeza con las manos, tapándose los oídos y gimiendo de dolor. Cynder, molesta por esto, se adelanta y da un fuerte rugido, que calla a la multitud. Al haber silencio, Spyro baja sus brazos y ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¡Ya fue suficiente de esta tontería! Escuchen, Muck tal vez atrajo a estas criaturas. Y si, tal vez causo graves daños a su ciudad ¿Pero acaso ese es motivo para culparlo y decirle que se marche? Él, a pesar de sus errores, trato de defender esta ciudad hasta su ultimo aliento. E incluso si él no hubiera existido, esos Grublins habrían atacado esta ciudad de alguna otra forma, por cualquier motivo

Spyro levanta la cabeza y observa a Cynder. Ella continua

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Tal vez los Grublins vuelvan. Y tal vez en mayor número, pero Muck nos enseñó que si podemos protegernos. Seamos guerreros o no. Porque mientras aun haya un dragón o topo o cualquier otra criatura dispuesta a pelear, nunca dejara que sus amigos, sus seres queridos o cualquier otra persona que les importe, sufra por sus acciones

Todos quedan sin palabras y Cynder va con Spyro. Al estar junto a él, ambos se acarician el costado de sus cabezas. Freeze habla

FREEZE

No demostraste nada

Cynder mira con un ceño fruncido a Freeze y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Eso crees? Dejemos que ellos lo decidan

Cynder señala al pueblo. Antes de que Freeze respondiera, ella se adelanta y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Quienes estén dispuestos a exiliar a Muck de esta tierra, levanten la mano

Hay un gran silencio y murmullos entre la multitud. Unos segundos después, nadie levanta la mano. Cynder vuelve a hablar

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Quienes estén dispuestos a perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad, levantenla

Cynder levanta su mano y luego de ella le siguen Zero, Amunet, Ember, June y, después de unos segundos, Flame. Cuando ellos levantaron las manos, lentamente todos los dragones y topos de la ciudad les siguieron. Cynder sonríe y baja su brazo. Freeze gruñe y ve para otro lado. Cynder va con Spyro y al estar cerca, él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Gracias Midnight. De verdad, muchas gracias

La sonrisa de Cynder se vuelve más grande. Spyro voltea hacia la princesa Ember y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Princesa, espero que la propuesta de ir a Warfang siga en pie

Ember se impresiona y luego sonríe. Ella habla

EMBER

Por supuesto

MUCK (SPYRO)

Bien, buscaremos nuestras cosas. Iremos con ustedes al amanecer

EMBER

Así sera

Spyro asiente y él, junto con Cynder, toman vuelo a su cueva. Al perderse de vista, todos sus amigos quedan viendo como se van, con caras sonrientes en su rostro

INT. BOSQUE - NOCHE

Spyro sigue viendo hacia el horizonte hasta que, después de unos segundos, saca algo de su bolsa que tenia en el cuello. Él saca un collar, parecido al grillete del cuello de Cynder, de oro solido con dibujos en el centro de ella y Spyro volando uno en frente del otro, con sus colas entrelazadas. Con unas lineas (arriba y abajo) alrededor del collar cubiertas con gemas blancas en forma de esferas. Luego saca unas tobilleras, parecidas a las de Cynder, pero también de oro, junto con otras lineas de gemas arriba y abajo; solo que las gemas de arriba son purpuras y las de abajo negras. Al sacarlos, Spyro toma la gema violeta que había extraído de la mina y usando sus poderes de tierra, él aplasta con su pata la gema hasta hacerla una esfera violeta. Rápidamente, Spyro pone la esfera en un espacio vacío en una de las tobilleras, completando la linea y terminando de armar el brazalete. Luego, una voz se escucha

AMUNET

Oye Muck

Spyro se sobresalta y guarda sus cosas rápidamente. Al hacerlo, él voltea y ve a Amunet detrás, saliendo de los arbustos

MUCK (SPYRO)

Hola Amunet

AMUNET

¿Qué estabas haciendo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Oh, em... nada importante

Amunet levanta una ceja y nota la bolsa de Spyro, viendo algo que sobresalía de ella. Amunet habla

AMUNET

¿Qué es eso?

Spyro ve su bolsa y la aleja de la vista de Amunet. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

No es nada

Amunet se sorprende, pero luego ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

Vamos Muck, puedes decirme

Spyro piensa a un momento antes de suspirar y hablar

MUCK (SPYRO)

Prometes no decírselo a nadie

AMUNET

Claro, lo prometo

MUCK (SPYRO)

Hablo en serio, a NADIE

Amunet desvía su mirada y habla

AMUNET

Claro, claro. Prometo no decírselo a nadie. Ahora puedo ver

Spyro tarda unos segundos antes de mostrar su bolsa y sacar de ella el collar y las tobilleras. Al verlas, Amunet se impresiona y jadea de maravilla. Ella habla

AMUNET

(impresionada)

¡Que hermosos!

MUCK (SPYRO)

¡Shh, no hagas ruido!

AMUNET

Oh, lo siento. Es que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida ¿Me lo prestas?

Spyro duda un momento antes de darle el collar y las tobilleras. Ella las toma y las ve detenidamente. Amunet habla mientras las ve

AMUNET

Si que son hermosas ¿De donde las sacaste?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Oh, em... las conseguí en mis aventuras con Spyro y... yo les hice unos retoques

AMUNET

¿Y para qué es?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Es... un regalo

Amunet se interesa de repente y al ver el dibujo de él y Cynder en el collar, ella sonríe picaramente. Amunet habla

AMUNET

Ah, un regalo romántico para Midnight ¿verdad?

Spyro se sonroja un poco y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

No es... tan solo es un regalo de amigos

AMUNET

Ay por favor Muck, es obvio que sientes algo por ella. Y la verdad, yo creó que son el uno para el otro

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿De verdad?

AMUNET

Bueno, ambos parecen iguales. Quiero decir, ambos son fuertes, listos, determinados y muy confiables. Prácticamente son uno solo

Spyro se queda unos momentos pensando en esas palabras. Luego de unos segundos, Amunet vuelve a hablar

AMUNET

Y, ¿cuando planeas dárselo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Estoy... esperando el momento adecuadol

AMUNET

Entiendo, espero que lo encuentres

MUCK (SPYRO)

Gracias, pero creo que querías decirme otra cosa

AMUNET

Ah, si. Quería decirte que todos ya se irán a dormir. Así que, cuando quieras...

MUCK (SPYRO)

Hm, gracias, iré pronto. Por ahora, tengo que hacer una cosa

AMUNET

(confundida)

¿Qué cosa?

Spyro ríe entre dientes y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Algo que no eh hecho en mucho tiempo

Amunet se confunde, pero después se va hacia el campamento. Al irse, Spyro ve el horizonte una vez más antes de levantarse e irse al campamento

INT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER - DÍA

Spyro y Cynder están en su dormitorio, empacando sus cosas en unas alforjas de cuello (hechas de pieles). Mientras empacan, Spyro se asegura de que Cynder no este a su alrededor. Al hacerlo, él mueve su pata y saca del suelo un compartimiento secreto, donde se encuentra el collar y brazaletes para Cynder. Spyro los saca del compartimiento y los pone en sus alforjas. Luego, él mueve de nuevo su pata, cerrando el compartimiento. Al terminar de empacar, Spyro va hacia el estanque de peces, donde ve a Cynder, quien esta observando el agua y a los peces nadando en ella. Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Terminaste de empacar?

Cynder se sobresalta y voltea hacia atrás, viendo a Spyro. Al tranquilizarse, ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Si, ya termine

Cynder regresa su mirada hacia el estanque y se queda sin decir nada más. Spyro lentamente va con ella y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cynder, estaremos bien. Como tu dijiste, nadie se enterara de que somos nosotros

Cynder suspira y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Ya lo se, pero no es por eso

Spyro suspira y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

No era esto lo que querías. Ir a Warfang, volver a ver a todos

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Y es lo que quiero, pero no de esta forma. Y si... se enteran de quien soy. Ya oíste lo que dijo Flame. Si él no pudo perdonarme por todo lo que hice ¿Qué esperanza habría de que otros no piensen igual?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cynder, nadie lo hara

En ese momento, Cynder ve a Spyro con una cara triste, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(triste)

¿Y por qué estas tan seguro? Tú nunca sabrás por lo que yo eh pasado. Obligada a matar, a destruir ciudades... a exterminar a mi propia raza

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tú no lo hiciste, fue Malefor

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Pero yo era consciente de lo que hacía. Siempre intentaba frenarme, pero nunca lo hice. Ellos tienen razón, en realidad soy un monstruo

Cynder baja la cabeza con tristeza, llorando con mucha fuerza. Spyro siente lastima por ella y después de unos segundos habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tienes razón

Cynder se sorprende al escuchar eso y mira a Spyro. Él continua

MUCK (SPYRO)

Yo nunca sabre por lo que pasaste

Cynder se pone más triste y gira su cabeza, pero la pata de Spyro la detiene, moviendo su cabeza hasta estar cara a cara con él.

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pero si entiendo como te sientes

Cynder se confunde y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Cómo dices?

Spyro baja su pata y mira hacia el estanque. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Malefor?

Cynder se sorprende, pero luego de un momento asiente y habla, sentándose junto a él y viendo el estanque

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Si, jamas olvidaría una pelea así

MUCK (SPYRO)

Yo tampoco... Aunque preferiría que si

Cynder lo ve con sorpresa y Spyro continua

MUCK (SPYRO)

Nunca olvidare lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Malefor era malvado... un monstruo, pero aun así era un dragón. Y aun así, eso no me evito que lo confrontara... que casi lo matara.

Spyro mira a Cynder, pero con lagrimas en sus ojos

MUCK (SPYRO)

(triste)

Yo eh matado también Cynder. Simios, Grublins... a GALO(45). Los asesine sin piedad ni remordimiento. Y a pesar de que eran malvados y crueles, no merecían un final así. Y aun así se los di. Me arrepiento cada día de todas las vidas que eh arrebatado Cynder. A veces desearía no haber nacido en esta guerra, no haber tenido que ser obligado a luchar. A veces creo, que no soy digno de ser un héroe y desearía solo ser un dragón normal, con una vida normal... Tienes razón Cynder, no sé por lo que has pasado, pero si sé lo que sientes por dentro: dolor, odio, remordimiento... y pena.

Cynder queda sin palabras al escuchar eso, pero luego de un momento de silencio, ella se limpia sus lagrimas y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro... yo, yo no sabía que te sentías así

Spyro se limpia sus lagrimas y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Nadie nunca lo supo. Nunca tuve el valor de decírselo a alguien por temor a que no entendieran o me tomaran por un loco

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Pues yo lo entiendo... y no te creo un lunatico

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo se. Y aunque sienta esto, siempre hay algo que me digo para hacerme sentir mejor y... seguir adelante

Cynder lo mira y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Y qué es?

Spyro la ve y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

"Lucha por las vidas que salvas. Y respeta a las que arrebatas"

Al terminar, Cynder queda sorprendida y luego de unos momentos, ella le sonríe y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Parece un buen pensamiento

Spyro sonríe y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo es

En ese momento, Cynder le da un fuerte abrazo a Spyro, que lo deja sorprendido, pero luego lo acepta. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Gracias Spyro

Ambos se sueltan y Cynder habla de nuevo

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

De verdad, muchas gracias

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cuando quieras Cynder

Ambos se quedan mirándose unos momentos con pasión hasta que Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Entonces, ¿estas lista para volver a Warfang?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Ahora si

Ambos se sonríen

EXT. CUEVA DE SPYRO Y CYNDER - DÍA (al día siguiente)

Spyro y Cynder salen de la cueva, donde Ember, Amunet, June, Flame y Zero los están esperando. Al ver a Zero, Spyro se sorprende y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Zero? ¿Qué haces aquí?

ZERO

Me voy con ustedes

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Pero y la mina?

ZERO

No estará en operación hasta que reconstruyan la ciudad. Y mientras lo hacen, pensé que podría ir con ustedes.

AMUNET

Después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, es un placer devolverte el favor

EMBER

Y prometo que enviare los fondos necesarios para que estos dragones y topos reconstruyan su ciudad

ZERO

Gracias princesa

MUCK (SPYRO)

Entonces creo que ya esta todo listo para nuestra partida

EMBER

Es correcto. Pero iremos primero a Clawston, tengo que pedirle a mis padres la autorización para llevarlos a todos al festival.

MUCK (SPYRO)

Oh, de acuerdo.

AMUNET

Estupendo, conozco un atajo hacia Clawston

EMBER

Muy bien, dirige el camino

Amunet asiente y todos toman vuelo hacia el reino de Clawston. En el camino, Spyro ve por ultima vez a su cueva, pensando.

INT. BOSQUE (CAMPAMENTO) - NOCHE

El campamento estaba situado en un claro del bosque, donde estaba la tienda de Ember y Flame, la de Amunet y June y la de Zero. Cynder esta durmiendo en el piso cerca de la tienda de Ember. Spyro se acerca a ella y la sacude un poco. Ella gruñe y Spyro susurra

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cynder, despierta

Cynder gruñe antes de abrir sus ojos y ver a Spyro. Ella bosteza y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Spyro? ¿Qué quieres?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Quiero mostrarte algo

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

No podrías esperar hasta mañana

MUCK (SPYRO)

Créeme, vale la pena. Ahora ven

Antes de que Cynder respondiera, Spyro ya se fue directo hacia el bosque. Cynder suspira y lo sigue. Ambos van hacia la cascada cerca de su campamento. Al llegar, ambos se encuentran debajo de la cascada, donde Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Y ¿qué querías mostrarme?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Preguntaste porque deje de ser ese dragón ingenuo y curioso ¿no?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Si... ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Que quiero demostrarte que aun soy ese dragón

Cynder se confunde y Spyro se acerca a ella. Cynder se pone nerviosa al tenerlo cerca. Al estar cara a cara con ella, Spyro le pone una pata en el pecho. Sin perder un instante, Spyro se acerca a su oído y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tú las traes

De inmediato, Spyro toma vuelo y se aleja de Cynder. Unos segundos después, Cynder se recompone y sonríe. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Ya lo veremos

Cynder toma vuelo y comienza a perseguir a Spyro. Ambos ríen mientras se persiguen, disfrutando de la compañía del otro


	8. Presentaciones (parte 1)

CAPITULO 8: "PRESENTACIONES" (PARTE 1)

El dragón negro está hablando con la proyección de su maestro en el cristal. Su maestro habla

PROYECCIÓN

Jutlinuzanista, Shimbuzakui (entonces, me has fallado)

DRAGÓN NEGRO

No fue mi intención maestro, ese dragón de la tierra me venció. De no ser por él, abría obtenido la información y ese pueblo hubiera...

PROYECCIÓN

¡Silencio!

El dragón negro se calla y la proyección habla de nuevo

PROYECCIÓN

Tu fracaso es inaceptable. Un guerrero de élite, vencido por un dragón cualquiera!

DRAGÓN NEGRO

No era un dragón cualquiera. Este parecía saber de peleas y estrategias. Parecía... entrenado para la guerra

PROYECCIÓN

¿Y dónde esta ese dragón?

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Sigue en el pueblo. Si usted me lo permite lograré continuar hasta encontralo. Juro no fallarle de nuevo

PROYECCIÓN

¡No! Ya has fallado y conoces el castigo por eso

El dragón negro se asusta y habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Por favor maestro, le soy mas útil con vida. Deme otra oportunidad

Su maestro se ríe, sorprendiendo al dragón negro. Él habla

proyección

No doy oportunidades a los que fracasan

Con eso, el cristal lanza una descarga al dragón negro, ocasionando que se eche al suelo y gima de dolor. El dragón negro habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¡Maestro! ¡Por favor!

PROYECCIÓN

¿Suplicas? ¡Débil!

DRAGÓN NEGRO

¡Le aseguro que sé como encontrar al dragón púrpura!

Su maestro abre los ojos con sorpresa y el cristal para con la descarga. El dragón negro se levanta muy difícilmente, respirando pesadamente. Al recomponerse, su maestro habla

PROYECCIÓN

Habla!

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Él dragón... no estaba solo cuando peleamos. Había otro con él, uno rojo. Usaba una armadura, con dos dragones lanzando fuego, de espaldas

PROYECCIÓN

Hm... ese es el emblema de Clawston ¿Por qué su reino vendría a este pueblo miserable?

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Podría averiguarlo. Si usted me lo permite,... mi señor

Su maestro piensa unos segundos antes de suspirar y hablar

PROYECCIÓN

Muy bien, ve al pueblo y obtén respuestas

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Sí, mi señor

El dragón negro se inclina. Su maestro habla

PROYECCIÓN

Y esta vez, no quiero errores

Con eso, su maestro cortó la proyección y el dragón negro frunce el ceño, pensando.

EXT. REINO DE CLAWSTON - DÍA

Spyro, Cynder, Zero, Flame, Amunet, Ember y June vuelan cerca de la puerta principal. Mientras vuelan, Spyro, Cynder y Zero miran impresionados el reino. Ember nota la curiosidad de los tres y habla

EMBER

Bienvenidos al reino de Clawston. Uno de los muchos reinos vecinos de Warfang. Impresionante ¿no es cierto?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Es fabuloso. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en una ciudad tan grande.

ZERO

Al menos has estado en una. Yo nunca he salido de la ciudad del pantano

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Aquí todo parece más... limpio

Amunet ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

Bueno, como no vivimos cerca de un pantano es más evidente que no es tan sucio como allá

FLAME

El rey Erectus y su esposa, la reina Sula, son los máximos gobernantes de esta ciudad. Pero ni ellos son tan poderosos como los ocho guardianes

Spyro y Cynder se sorprenden y Spyro habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Espera, ¿dijiste ocho? ¿No son cuatro?

FLAME

Se nota que has estado en esa cueva mucho tiempo. Después de la guerra, los guardianes decidieron expandir sus integrantes sumando a los dragones con los elementos más raros de los reinos. En su recorrido por los demás reinos, en busca de la paz, descubrieron muchos dragones con interesantes potenciales. Así es que,de inmediato los convirtieron en guardianes.

Spyro y Cynder se sorprenden mucho ante lo relatado. Ember habla

EMBER

Cuando vinieron aquí a hacer la paz encontraron a su candidato para guardián del viento

AMUNET

Y aún esperan la llegada de uno de sus integrantes

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Quién?

AMUNET

Dudo que no lo conozcan, es el dragón más conocido en los reinos. El guardián del fuego, Ignitus

Al escuchar ese nombre, Spyro se congela y se sorprende. Él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Ellos... aún lo esperan

JUNE

Si, se dice que desapareció, junto con Spyro cuando se fue a pelear con Malefor. Hasta ahora siguen esperando su llegada

Spyro mira hacia adelante con cara de pena y remordimiento. Cynder se acerca a él y lo observa con una mirada dulce y de entendimiento

Al estar a pocos metros de distancia del castillo, Amunet habla

AMUNET

Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Tengo que volver con mi mamá para que sepa que estoy bien

JUNE

Si, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo

AMUNET

Oye June, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa una vez que vuelvas con tu madre? A mi hermano le gustaría conocerte, y mi mamá te recibiría muy bien

June

Em... seguro, seria agradable

AMUNET

Estupendo

ZERO

Oye, no te importaría si te acompaño?

Amunet se sonroja y habla

AMUNET

(nerviosa)

¿Quieres venir... a mi casa?

ZERO

Claro, sería lindo saber dónde vives. Además, Muck y Midnight tienen que presentarse con los reyes y tú puedes mostrarme la ciudad mientras esperamos la hora para ir al festival ¿No te molesta verdad?

AMUNET

(nerviosa)

No, no, será un placer

Amunet sonríe nerviosamente y Zero habla

ZERO

Estupendo. Dirige el camino

AMUNET

Claro. Nos vemos chicos

ZERO

Buena suerte

Con eso, Amunet, Zero y June vuelan hacia sus casas, dejando a Ember, Flame, Spyro y Cynder solos

INT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON (PUERTA DEL TRONO) - DÍA

Todos están en frente de la puerta. Antes de entrar, Ember habla

EMBER

Recuerden, mis padres son muy refinados y muy exclusivos. No cualquier ciudadano tiene el privilegio de estar ante ellos. Cuando los conozcan, hagan una reverencia y NO hablen a menos que ellos lo soliciten ¿Entendido?

Spyro y Cynder asienten y Ember abre las puertas, revelando al rey Erectus, junto con la reina Sula. Al ver a Ember, Sula y Erectus se emocionan, pero luego se confunden al nota la presencia de Spyro y Cynder. Ember y Flame se acercan al frente y Spyro y Cynder lo hacen por detrás. Al llegar con los reyes, Ember habla

EMBER

Madre, padre, me alegra verlos de nuevo

ERECTUS

A nosotros también nos alegra verte hija. Veo que trajiste a unos amigos al castillo

EMBER

Si, ellos son dos de mis tres nuevos amigos. Sus nombre son Muck

Spyro hace una reverencia

EMBER

Y Midnight

Cynder hace una reverencia. Sula y Erectus aún están confundidos y se miran unos segundos. Erectus habla

ERECTUS

Es bueno que estés de vuelta hija, veo que tu viaje estuvo... lleno de sorpresas

Ember ríe entre dientes y habla

EMBER

No tienes idea padre

Flame se adelanta y habla

FLAME

Mis reyes, con su permiso quisiera hablarles de algo muy importante

ERECTUS

¿De qué se trata Flame?

FLAME

Es-

EMBER

Luego nos ocuparemos de decirles Flame, por ahora quiero darles una noticia más reciente

Flame se detiene y asiente

FLAME

Si, mi princesa

SULA

Bueno, ahora que ya terminaron, puedes decirnos hija porque viniste con unos invitados tan...

Sula ve a Spyro y a Cynder con disgusto al notar la tierra que cae de ellos. Ella habla

SULA

Inusuales

EMBER

Los traje aquí porque quería presentárselos al tiempo de informarles que los invité para acompañarnos al festival del amanecer

Sula y Erectus se sorprenden al escuchar eso. Erectus habla

ERECTUS

¿Los invitaste al festival del amanecer?

EMBER

Si, también me gustaría que vinieran Amunet, June y Zero con nosotros y además-

SULA

Em, hija

Ember se calla y escucha. Sula habla

SULA

¿Por qué no le dices a tus... amigos que esperen afuera? Tenemos que hablar

Ember se confunde y habla

EMBER

Okay... si a Muck y Midnight no les importa

Muck sonríe y niega con la cabeza

MUCK (SPYRO)

No hay problema, sé de lo que tienen que hablar. No se preocupen majestades, entenderemos si nos consideran indeseados para este festival

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

No queremos causar problemas

Con eso, Spyro y Cynder se van del salón. Al salir, Sula se dirige a Ember

SULA

Hija, no creo que podamos permitir que unos dragones de... su clase..., nos acompañen al festival

ERECTUS

Concuerdo con tu madre Ember. Es muy amable y considerado de tu parte, pero no podemos llevar extraños con nosotros

EMBER

No son simples dragones padre

Erectus arquea una ceja y habla

ERECTUS

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ember ve a Flame y le hace señas para que hable. Él asiente y habla

FLAME

Creo que ahora es buen momento para informales sobre lo que ocurrió en nuestro viaje, ... sus majestades

Sula y Erectus se confunden y se ponen a escuchar

EXT. CASA DE AMUNET - DÍA

Amunet y Zero aterrizan en la puerta de la casa. Al llegar, Amunet habla

AMUNET

Aquí estamos. Este es mi hogar

ZERO

Es lindo

Amunet sonríe y toca la puerta. Después de unos segundos, Zafiro abre la puerta y ve a su hija. Al verla, Sula se emociona y habla

ZAFIRO

¡Amunet!

Sin perder tiempo, Amunet abraza a su madre y ella habla

AMUNET

También te extrañé madre

Zafiro le devuelve el abrazo y, de pronto, Chasm llega a la puerta y ve a Amunet. Él sonríe y habla

CHASM

Hermana!

Amunet suelta a su madre y ve a su hermano. Chasm corre hacia ella y la abraza. Amunet le devuelve el abrazo. Chasm habla

CHASM

Te extrañé mucho

AMUNET

Yo también te extrañé mucho hermanito

Al acabar, Zafiro nota a Zero en la puerta. Zero sonríe y Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Amunet, ¿quien es él?

Amunet suelta a su hermano y ve a Zero. Ella habla

AMUNET

Está bien mamá, es un gran amigo. Se llama Zero

Zero se inclina y habla

ZERO

Un gusto conocerla señora...

ZAFIRO

Zafiro. También es un placer para mí conocerte. Cualquiera que sea amigo de Amunet es amigo de la familia ¿Quieres pasar?

ZERO

Si no es molestia

ZAFIRO

De ninguna manera. Pasa

Zero entra a la casa, junto con Amunet. Al entrar, Zafiro cierra la puerta.

INT. CASA DE AMUNET - DÍA

Todos se sientan en la mesa y esperan a que Zafiro se siente. Al llegar, con una tetera, se sienta en la mesa y habla

ZAFIRO

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal fue su viaje?

AMUNET

Fue muy increíble. Aunque también fue muy... inesperado

ZAFIRO

¿A qué te refieres hija?

AMUNET

Bueno, es una larga historia

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO - DÍA

Freeze y sus amigos están reparando las minas mientras toda la ciudad arregla sus casas. Durante su trabajo, Freeze se queja y habla

FREEZE

Es increíble que tengamos que arreglar la ciudad mientras el cachorro y sus amigos están disfrutando de la hospitalidad de una princesa

Un dragón amarillo habla

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

Oye no te quejes tanto. Una vez que la princesa mande el dinero para las reparaciones estoy seguro de que todo el trabajo valdrá la pena. Además, no fue culpa de Muck lo que pasó...

FREEZE

¿Quién dice qué no lo fue? Tú mismo lo oíste. Dijo que venian por información del dragón púrpura. Y casualmente el sabía eso

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

¿Y qué? Él al menos defendió la ciudad

FREEZE

Querrás decir que NOSOTROS defendimos la ciudad. Él solo debió esconderse mientras nosotros combatíamos ¿Y, ... qué tal si planeó todo esto?

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

Eso es ridículo

FREEZE

¿En serio? ¿Qué tal si planeó atacar la ciudad para así convertirse en el héroe; y ... luego hacer que la princesa lo llevara a Clawston para de esa manera hacerse con toda la gloría?

DRAGÓN AMARILLO

Amigo, sin duda esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado. Ahora, sería bueno que nos pusiéramos a trabajar. Ellos llegarán al terminar el festival y pronto reconstruiremos la ciudad

Con eso, el dragón amarillo se fue a trabajar mientras Freeze se quedaba en su posición unos segundos antes de resoplar, sacando aire frío desde sus fosas nasales. Freeze volvió a trabajar. Mientras tanto, nadie nota que, a unos pocos metros de su posición, se encontraba una sombra que luego se metamorfeó hasta convertirse en el dragón negro con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Él habla

DRAGÓN NEGRO

Así que este dragón sabe algo de ese sujeto misterioso?. Tal vez él pueda serme útil

El dragón negro vuelve a hacerse una sombra, ocultándose de los topos y dragones que pasaron por su posición.

INT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON (PUERTA DEL TRONO) - DÍA

Spyro y Cynder están esperando en las puertas, junto con dos guardias. Mientras tanto, Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Qué les llevará tanto tiempo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

De seguro deben estar contándoles todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad del pantano.

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

(confundida)

¿Y eso sería malo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

No... bueno, algo.

Spyro baja la cabeza. Cynder sonríe y la levanta con una pata. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck, relájate. Ellos aceptarán llevarnos al festival. Y como dije, si alguien pregunta sobre lo de Spyro, trataremos de dar la mejor explicación que tengamos ¿De acuerdo?

Spyro piensa unos momentos. Luego, sonríe y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

De acuerdo

Cynder le sonríe de vuelta.

INT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON - DÍA

Ember y Flame terminan de contarles a Sula y Erectus. Al terminar, ambos quedan atónitos ante lo escuchado. Sula habla

SULA

(sorprendida)

¿Estás segura de eso hija?

EMBER

Sin la menor duda madre. Ellos mismos me lo dijeron

Erectus mira a Flame y habla

ERECTUS

Flame, ¿lo qué dice mi hija es cierto?

Flame asiente y habla

FLAME

Es verdad su majestad. Nos lo dijeron antes del ataque a la ciudad del pantano. Ellos saben sobre el paradero del gran Spyro

Los reyes están perplejos al escuchar esto. Después de un momento de silencio, Erectus ve a Sula y habla

ERECTUS

¿Qué opinas de esto querida?

SULA

Sinceramente no sé que decir. Es increíble que unos dragones de su clase pudieran haber conocido al gran Spyro. Y aún más impresionante, saber su paradero

ERECTUS

Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos buscado tanto tiempo en ciudades grandes. Y nuestra hija encuentra una pista en la primera ciudad que visita. Es increíble!

EMBER

No fue gracias a mí sola. Le debo mi vida y mi gratitud a Amunet y los demás. Sin ellos, no estaría viva y no hubiera encontrado a Muck y Midnight

Erectus sonríe y habla

ERECTUS

Es bueno saber eso hija. Me preocupé un poco cuando mencionaste lo del ataque. Al parecer, no somos los únicos que buscaban al dragón púrpura.

FLAME

Deberíamos estar alertas a cualquier otro ataque, mis reyes

ERECTUS

Estoy de acuerdo Flame. Mientras tanto, me encargaré de recompensar a Amunet y June por sus servicios

EMBER

De hecho padre... esperaba que también pueda ayudar a la ciudad del pantano a reconstruírse. Ya saben, enviar algo de dinero para su reconstrucción

Erectus sonríe y está a punto de hablar, pero Sula lo interrumpe

sula

¿Y por qué deberiamos pagar los daños de su ciudad? No es nuestro asunto.

La sonrisa de Ember desaparece y es cambiada por una de tristeza. Erectus mira a Sula y habla

ERECTUS

Cariño, por lo que oi, esas personas deben estar pasando un infierno en este momento. Deberiamos ayudarlos. Ademas, nuestro reino tiene dinero de sobra para pagar los daños

Sula mira a Erectus

SULA

Cielo, no podemos gastar nuestro dinero en las reparaciones de una ciudad que ni siquiera esta aliada con nosotros.

EMBER

Pero es el hogar de Zero. Y le prometí que le daría el dinero. No puedo romper una promesa. Por favor madre-

SULA

Lo siento hija, pero tendras que romper tu promesa.

Ember mira a su padre. Él suspira y habla

ERECTUS

Lo lamento hija, pero no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinion cuando se pone así.

Ember supira y baja la cabeza. Erectus piensa un momento y habla

ERECTUS

Aunque tal vez podamos convencer a Warfang de ayudar a esa ciudad. Se que los guardianes tienen un buen corazón. Estoy segura que querran ayudarte

Ember sube la cabeza y sonríe. Ella habla

EMBER

Gracias padre

Sula habla

SULA

Bien, en cuanto a estos dragones ¿Dices que los invitaste al festival del amanecer?

EMBER

Si, junto con Amunet y los demas

Sula suspira y sacude la cabeza

SULA

Juro hija que tu corazón amable puede hacerte una presa facil a las manipulaciones

EMBER

Por favor madre, ellos se lo merecen despues de ayudarme a encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Spyro.

Sula se queda pensando antes de que Erectus hable

ERECTUS

Al menos hay que pagar algo por sus contribuciones. Y creo que la oferta de llevarlos al festival sería una gran recompensa

Sula piensa unos momentos antes de suspirar y hablar de mala gana

SULA

Muy bien, pueden acompañarnos

Ember sonríe ampliamente y habla

EMBER

Gracias madre

SULA

Pero aun debes decirnos porque quieres que los llevemos con nosotros

EMBER

Los invite por una razon

Erectus arquea una ceja y habla

ERECTUS

¿Y cual sería?

EMBER

Bueno, ellos se negaron a decirnos sobre la ubicación de Spyro. Y creo que si los llevamos con nosotros al festival, los guardianes hallaran la forma de hacerlos hablar

SULA

Oh... suena a un buen plan. Los guardianes tienen un metodo de interrogatorio bastante eficiente

ERECTUS

No lo se, ¿por qué no los interrogamos nosotros primero antes de llevarlos con los guardianes?

EMBER

Padre, no creo que quieran confesarse ante ustedes. Fue muy dificil hacer que Muck aceptara venir aqui. Dudo que sea facil hacerlo hablar

ERECTUS

Al menos vale la pena intentar

EMBER

Pero-

ERECTUS

Haz lo que digo hija. Traelos aqui, intentaremos hacerlos hablar. Si no funciona, lo haremos a tu manera ¿De acuerdo?

Ember piensa unos momentos antes de suspirar y asentir

EMBER

Si padre

Erectus asiente

INT. CASA DE AMUNET - DÍA

Amunet y Zero terminan de contar la historia a Zafiro y Chasm. Al terminar, ellos quedan muy impresionados y Chasm es el primero en hablar con una sonrisa

CHASM

Entonces, ¿encontraron al dragón puepura?

Amunet ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

No, tristemente no. Pero encontramos a dos dragones que saben su paradero

Zafiro

Me preocupa más que casi estuviste a punto de morir en ese ataque hija. Y más saber que un dragón fue el atacante

Amunet sonríe, se levanta y abraza a su mama. Zafiro le devuelve el abrazo y Amunet habla

AMUNET

Tranquila mama. Gracias a Zero y los demas estoy bien. Y esoy seguro que el rey y la reina nos recompensaran muy bien por ayudar a la princesa.

ZERO

Si, tal vez incluso nos dejen acompañarlos al festival del amanecer

Chasm se entusiasma y habla

CHASM

(emocionado)

¡Nos dejaran acompañar a los reyes al festival del amanecer!

Zafiro ríe entre dientes y habla

ZAFIRO

Tranquilo hijo. Creo que esa recompensa se la merecen más Amunet y sus amigos. Nosotros tal vez podamos ir, pero solo a verlo

Chasm gime y Amunet sonríe. Ella va con su hermano y lo abraza

AMUNET

No te preocupes hermanito. De seguro encontrare una forma en que tu vayas con nosotros ¿Te parece?

Chasm se sorprende y mira a Amunet con una gran sonrisa y habla

CHASM

¿En serio?

AMUNET

Si, en serio

En ese momento Chasm le da un fuerte abrazo a Amunet. Ella sonríe y se lo devuelve con gusto. Zafiro y Zero sonríe y Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Bien, creo que esta noticia merece una celebración ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una gran cena familiar?

Amunet y Chasm sonríen y asienten con entusiasmo. Zero habla

ZERO

Creo que entonces debería marcharme. No quisiera ser un estorbo

Zero comienza a marcharse, pero Amunet lo detiene

AMUNET

Espera, no tienes que irte. Puedes quedarte con nosotros a cenar

Zero se detiene en frente de la puerta. Él se voltea y habla

ZERO

¿En serio? ¿No les molesta?

ZAFIRO

Tonterias. Salvaste la vida de mi hija. Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a cenar con nosotros

Zero se queda pensando unos minutos. Luego, Chasm se acerca y le habla

CHASM

Por favor señor Zero quedese. Seria increible que cenara con nosotros

Chasm le pone mirada de suplica y Zero suspira. Él habla

ZERO

Esta bien, supongo que puedo quedarme

Todos se emocionan y Chasm se acerca a Amunet y susurra

CHASM

Sabía que funcionaría. Nada funciona mejor que la mirada triste de un dulce niño

Al escuchar eso, Amunet ríe entre dientes y habla

AMUNET

Ay hermanito, definitivamente tú y June se llevaran muy bien

Casm arquea una ceja y antes de que hablara, Amunet se fue con su madre, dejandolo unos segundos parado antes de ir con ellos

INT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON (SALA DEL TRONO) - DÍA

Spyro y Cynder entran y van hacia el centro de la alfombra, viendo a los reyes y a la princesa, sentados en sus tronos. Al sentarse, Erectus habla

ERECTUS

Muck, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?

MUCK (SPYRO)

En realidad es un sobrenombre

ERECTUS

¿Cual es tu nombre real?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Prefiero guardarmelo para mi

Erectus arquea una ceja y mira un momento a Spyro antes de asentir

ERECTUS

Muy bien, entonces te llamare Muck

Erectus mira a Cynder y habla

ERECTUS

Y tu eres Midnight ¿no?

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Asi es, su majestad

Cynder inclina la cabeza. Erectus y Sula se miran y luego Erectus vuelve a hablar

ERECTUS

Mi hija asegura que ustedes saben el paradero del dragón purpura Spyro ¿No es asi?

Cynder y Spyro se miran un momento antes de asentir. Luego, Sula habla

SULA

Bien, entonces es mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben

MUCK (SPYRO)

Temo que no puedo hacer eso majestades. Le hice una promesa a Spyro. No revelare su ubicación. Ni siquiera a ustedes

Erectus y Sula se sorprenden y miran a Spyro, quien sigue con cara de confianza y decidida

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANATANO - DÍA

Mientras limpia, Freeze se sigue quejando, hablando solo

FREEZE

No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto. Y todo por culpa de ese cachorro. Deberia haber sido yo el que hubiera elegido Qüin para ser el jefe de esta mina. De no haber llegado él a mi vida todo sería mejor

DRAGÓN

No podría estar más de acuerdo

Freeze se sobresalta y ve va para atras, notando a un dagón rojo, con la misma apariencia que el dragón negro (solo que despojado de su armadura) con una sonrisa en su rostro. Freeze se recupera del shock y habla

FREEZE

Podrias tener más cuidado, casi me matas de un infarto

DRAGÓN ROJO

Lo lamento, no fue mi intencion asustarte

FREEZE

¿Quien eres tú?

DRAGÓN ROJO

Soy Pyro. Y digamos que soy tu nuevo amigo

Freeze se confunde y luego los ojos de Pyro brillan con un tono de obsuridad en sus pupilas


	9. Presentaciones (parte 2)

CAPITULO 9: "PRESENTACIONES" (PARTE 2)

EXT. SALA DEL TRONO - DÍA

Los guardias están parados en sus posiciones, vigilando las puertas mientras que, adentro, se estaba llevando a cabo una gran discusión.

INT. SALA DEL TRONO – DÍA

Spyro y Cynder están parados frente al rey Erectus y la reina Sula, junto a la princesa Ember y Flame al lado de ella. Sula enfurecida, habla

SULA

¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes contarnos el paradero de Spyro?

Spyro se puso firme y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Le hice una promesa a Spyro hace mucho despues de la guerra. Él quería que nadie supiera su paradero y me pidió que mantuviera el secreto

ERECTUS

¿Y por qué lo hizo?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Yo… temo que no se eso. Supongo que no se sintió listo para volver con su pueblo. Al menos no por ahora

SULA

¿Por qué haría eso? Su pueblo le esta eternamente agradecido. E incluso harán todo un festival dedicado en su honor

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tal vez por esa misma razón no quería volver con ellos. Todos quieren tratarlo como un dios, verlo como una leyenda, cuando solo es un simple dragón.

SULA

¿Simple dragón? ¿Acaso no sabes de quien estás hablando?

ERECTUS

Mi esposa está en lo correcto. Spyro es un dragón purpura. Y tu hipótesis me resulta muy ilógica

MUCK (SPYRO)

Pero no menos creíble

Sula se pone furiosa al escuchar eso. Ember se pone nerviosa, junto con Cynder. Flame se adelanta y habla

FLAME

¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Por si no lo sabias, estas insultando al rey y a la reina de Clawston. Nos debes respeto

MUCK (SPYRO)

Y con mi más grande respeto hacia ellos, no revelare la ubicación de Spyro a nadie

Sula mira furiosa a Spyro. Ella está a punto de hablar hasta que Erectus levanta su pata y habla con más calma

ERECTUS

Tal vez debemos ser más claros. Debí informarte que Spyro es nuestro próximo rey y el futuro marido de nuestra hija Ember

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo sé, su hija me lo dijo cuándo nos conocimos

Erectus y Sula se sorprenden y ven a Ember. Ella se pone avergonzada y ve para otro lado. Spyro continua

MUCK (SPYRO)

Y siendo honesto, eso no cambia mi opinión ni mi respuesta sobre Spyro. Lo lamento

Sula resopla furiosa y habla

SULA (furiosa)

¿Lo lamentas? Te recuerdo que estas en nuestro reino. Y en nuestro reino, todos tienen que seguir las ordenes de los reyes. Y ya que nosotros somos los reyes, te ordenamos que nos digas donde se encuentra Spyro

EMBER

Madre

ERECTUS

No interrumpas a tu madre, hija

Ember se calla y deja a Spyro solo. Él ve a Sula por unos momentos hasta que habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo diré una vez más y no me interesa quien sea usted, ni la promesa o acuerdo que hayan hecho con Warfang. No hablare sobre el paradero de Spyro. Ninguna orden, tortura o castigo me hara faltarle el respeto a mi palabra. Spyro tal vez sea un dragón purpura, pero tal vez él no quiera ser tratado como un rey… y mucho menos casarse a la fuerza con una dragona que no conoce. Y si solo me quieren aquí para interrogarme y juzgarme, entonces no tengo nada que hacer en su reino.

Sin decir nada más, Spyro se voltea y va hacia la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Cynder, él habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Midnight, vámonos

Cynder se queda unos segundos en su lugar antes de seguir a Spyro hasta fuera de la sala del trono, dejando a Sula, Erectus y Ember parados en su lugar y muy ofendidos (sobre todo Sula). Al salir, Ember suspira y les habla a sus padres

EMBER

Se los dije padres, él no va a hablar.

ERECTUS

Ya lo veo hija. Se escuchó muy decidido a no hablar

SULA (furiosa)

¿Y por qué lo dejamos irse así? Él nos insultó. Y lo que es peor, insultó a nuestra hija, y nuestro acuerdo. Deberíamos castigarlo por ello

ERECTUS

Querida, no creo sea la mejor opción. Además, oíste lo que dijo, parecía dispuesto a morir antes de revelar lo que sabe. Nunca oí a un dragón hablar tan en serio

SULA

Ese no es motivo para dejarlo ir. Debemos averiguar el paradero de Spyro y ahora que encontramos a un dragón que lo sabe, permitimos que nos insulte y se vaya impune

EMBER

Madre, como dije antes, tal vez los guardianes sepan cómo sacarle mejor la información. Solo tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros al festival y los guardianes averiguaran todo lo que sabe

Hay un momento de pensamiento, Erectus está indeciso y le habla a Ember

ERECTUS

¿Estas segura de que los guardianes podrán hacerlo hablar?

EMBER

¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Sula y Erectus se miran un momento, pensando en una solución a su dilema

INT. CASA DE AMUNET (COCINA) – DÍA

La cocina era un espacio pequeño y rudimentario con un pequeño horno y asador; unas alacenas en la parte alta con especias, comidas, cubiertos y platos junto con un pequeño mueble donde guardaban sus provisiones. Zafiro está echando especies a unos pescados mientras los cocina en el asador.

INT. CASA DE AMUNET (COMEDOR) – DÍA

Mientras Zafiro cocina, Amunet, Zero y Chasm están sentados en la mesa, esperando la comida (Amunet y Zero están sentados uno al lado del otro y Chasm está sentado adelante). Todos están algo aburridos y Chasm ve por un momento como Amunet está viendo ocasionalmente a Zero. Chasm sonríe maliciosamente y habla

CHASM

Y díganme, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ambos ven a Chasm y Zero habla

ZERO

Bueno, tu hermana y sus amigos buscaban a alguien que conociera al dragón purpura. Y cuando me encontraron a mí, les dije que no sabía nada de él, pero que conocía a un amigo mío que se parecía mucho a Spyro

CHASM

¿Y qué piensas de mi hermana?

Amunet abre los ojos con sorpresa y se pone nerviosa. Zero se confunde y habla

ZERO (confundido)

¿A qué te refieres?

AMUNET

Si Chasm, ¿a qué te refieres?

Amunet susurra fuertemente la última oración. Chasm habla

CHASM

Bueno, si ella te parece linda, por ejemplo

ZERO

Oh, bueno… supongo que sí. Ella es muy bonita, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

CHASM

Es que es muy impresionante que ella consiguió traer a otro chico a la casa

Amunet se altera y Zero habla

ZERO

¿Otro? ¿Trajo más aquí?

CHASM

O si muchos, pero ninguno de ellos pudo durar ni 5 minutos con ella, considerando que puede ser algo mandona, quejumbrosa y hasta algunos de ellos dijeron que tenía un trasero muy grande. Decían que podía ocupar toda la casa con él

Amunet se sonroja salvajemente y se pone las patas en su cara, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Zero se pone algo incómodo y habla

ZERO

Oh, pues sí, creo que si tiene un… gran trasero, pero no creo que sea nada de lo que mencionaste. Al contrario, creo que es muy amable y confiable por lo que vi de ella en mi ciudad

CHASM

Pues, eres el primero de muchos en decir eso. Recuerdo que ella siempre quiso tener un apuesto y alto caballero como esposo

Zero ve a Amunet, quien sigue con sus patas en su cara, muy avergonzada. Zero sonríe y ve a Chasm

ZERO

¿En serio?

CHASM

Si, de hecho, fingía que su almohada era su príncipe y ella era la hermosa princesa que se casaba con él. Adivina las veces que mama la sorprendió besándola y baboseándola.

Zero sofoca una pequeña risa y Amunet se pasa sus patas debajo de cara, agarrando sus parpados hasta soltarlos y gruñir enojada. De pronto, Zafiro llega al comedor y habla mientras coloca la bandeja con pescados en la mesa

ZAFIRO

Hijo, no avergüences a tu hermana. Debes saber que tú también jugabas a que tu almohada era una princesa

Chasm se sonroja un poco y se calla rápidamente, viendo para otro lado. Zafiro ve a Zero y habla

ZAFIRO

Discúlpalo, él siempre se esfuerza en humillar a mi hija cada vez que trae a un chico a la casa

ZERO

No hay problema. De hecho, me gusto la conversación. E imagino que algunas cosas no eran ciertas

ZAFIRO

Oh no, en realidad todo es verdad. Hasta tengo un álbum de pinturas de ella cuando era bebe ¿Te gustaría verlo mientras almorzamos?

AMUNET

¡MAMA!

ZERO

Claro, me encantaría

Amunet se altera y pone su cara en la mesa, sumamente avergonzada. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Esplendido, iré a traerlo. Mientras tanto, siéntete libre de comer. Prepare pescado asado con especias

ZERO

Suena delicioso

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO – DÍA

Mientras los demás trabajan en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, Freeze se queda hablando con el dragón rojo: Pyro. Freeze habla

FREEZE

Asi que… eres nuevo en la ciudad. Porque nunca te había visto

PYRO

Acabo de llegar, pero al ver la devastación de esta ciudad sentí curiosidad ¿Qué sucedió?

Freeze frunce el ceño y habla

FREEZE

Hubo un ataque en la ciudad. Varios Grublins y un dragón negro atacaron y destruyeron la ciudad con sus máquinas de asedio. Todo por culpa de un dragón

PYRO

¿Qué clase de dragón?

FREEZE

Un estúpido cachorro al que llaman Muck.

PYRO

¿Muck? ¿Ese es su nombre real?

FREEZE

Nadie sabe cuál es su nombre real. Es muy callado y nunca habla con nadie. Un verdadero idiota si me preguntas

PYRO

¿Nunca habla con nadie?

FREEZE

No, bueno… a excepción de un tal dragón de hielo llamado Zero.

PYRO

Zero… es su amigo

FREEZE

Si o algo por el estilo. Él también es un idiota, no sé porque Qüin nombro a esos dos líderes de la mina

PYRO

Suena a que tu querías ese puesto

Freeze resopla y habla

FREEZE

No tienes idea. Me merecía ese puesto y ese cachorro me lo arrebato en tan solo dos semanas. Qüin no sabe de lo que se pierde

PYRO

Y, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde se encuentra ese Muck ahora?

FREEZE

Se fue hace unas semanas con Zero y una tal princesa a Clawston. Parecía que ella o quería por su conexión con Spyro

Pyro abre los ojos con sorpresa y habla

PYRO (sorprendido)

¿Ese cachorro conoce a Spyro?

FREEZE

Si, aunque en mi opinión es solo una mentira. Si me preguntas, él debió planear todo solo para ser el heroe de esta ciudad

Pyro sonríe y habla

PYRO

Interesante… ¿qué más sabes de él?

FREEZE

¿Por qué te interesas tanto en él? Solo es un estúpido dragón de tierra

PYRO

¿Entonces no sabes nada más sobre él?

FREEZE

No, ni me interesa saber más. Increible que tenga que hablar de ese idiota con cualquiera que me cruce. Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. De no haber sido por ese Zero y sus amigos, seguro todo habría sido mejor

Freeze mira para otro lado. Pyro escucha atentamente y sonríe. Él habla

PYRO

Y dime, ¿Qué tanto odias a ese dragón?

Freeze se toma un tiempo antes de verlo fijamente y hablar

FREEZE

Con todo mi ser

PYRO

¿Y por qué no te ayudo a librarte de él?

Freeze se sorprende y ve fijamente a Pyro. Él habla

FREEZE

¿Qué estas insinuando?

PYRO

Que matemos a ese insignificante dragón. Y yo sé cómo hacerlo. Solo debes decirme todo lo que sabes sobre él… y sus amigos. Asi tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido, tu deseado puesto, riquezas, respeto y, sobre todo, poder

Freeze queda muy tentado por sus palabras y luego de un momento, Pyro le extiende una pata y habla

PYRO

¿Qué dices?

Freeze duda un momento antes de sonreír con maldad y estrechar su mano. Él habla

FREEZE

De acuerdo, trato hecho

Pyro sonríe

EXT. CASTILLO DE CLAWSTON – DÍA

Spyro y Cynder están saliendo del castillo. Spyro adelantado y Cynder con mirada de preocupación. Ella habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Muck

Spyro no voltea y sigue caminando. Cynder se detiene, ve que no haya nadie y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro

Spyro se detiene y voltea para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se quedan en un gran silencio, mirándose todo el tiempo, hasta que Cynder suspira y se acerca a él. Al estar cerca, ambos se acarician con el costado de sus cabezas. Spyro habla con arrepentimiento

MUCK (SPYRO)

Lo siento

Al soltarse, Cynder lo ve un momento y trata de decir algo, pero su momento es cortado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltean y ven a la princesa Ember y a Flame saliendo del palacio. Al verlos, Spyro frunce el ceño, observándolos llegar hacia ellos. Al estar los cuatro en frente del otro, todos se quedan en un silencio hasta que Ember habla

EMBER

Muck, quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que mis padres quisieron interrogarte. Sé que fue algo muy ofensivo y que estas decidido a no contarlo. Espero que puedas perdonarnos, y espero que aun aceptes la invitación que tenemos para ti y Midnight al festival del amanecer

Spyro piensa y ve a Cynder, quien luego de un momento le asiente. Él ve a Ember y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Acepto sus disculpas, pero no vuelvan a tratar de interrogarme

Flame se pone algo molesto y se adelanta

FLAME

¿Quién eres tú para darle órdenes a la princesa?

Flame termina cara a cara con Spyro y habla

FLAME

Da gracias de que ella te deje acompañarnos al festival. Y también deberías agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por tu amiga en lugar de protestar y ser un completo malagradecido

MUCK (SPYRO)

Le dare las gracias cuando me dé algo que no tenga que ver con mis relaciones con Spyro. En mi opinión, todos me han tratado bien solo por mis conocimientos. Si voy a este festival del amanecer es porque ustedes no me dejaron otra opción y mientras no vea que me traten como un amigo en lugar de una fuente de información, no me atreveré a compartirles nada de lo que yo sé

FLAME

¡¿Quién te crees que-

EMBER

¡Flame basta!

Flame se detiene y mira a Ember, quien esta con un ceño fruncido. Ella habla

EMBER

Retírate

Flame, a regañadientes, obedece y se retira detrás de ella. Al volver a su puesto, Ember habla

EMBER

No queremos tratarte como una fuente de información.

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Entonces por qué quieren que vaya al festival del amanecer con ustedes? ¿Creen que no sé lo que planean hacer una vez que lleguemos?

Ember y Flame se sorprenden. Spyro sigue hablando

MUCK (SPYRO)

Tal vez haya vivido en una cueva por un año, pero no soy tonto. Conozco bien a los guardianes, y se su forma de obtener información. Si solo quieren llevarme a Warfang para que ellos me interroguen, entonces pueden ahorrarse su discurso.

EMBER

No es eso. Solo… queremos agradecerte por cómo nos ayudaste en la ciudad del pantano

Spyro resopla y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Si claro. Si quisieran agradecerme ya lo habrían hecho.

EMBER

¿Y qué necesitas para aceptar nuestra invitación?

MUCK (SPYRO)

Aceptare su oferta y su invitación, si a cambio me prometen que no me interrogaran al llegar ¿De acuerdo?

Ember y Flame se miran unos segundos, inseguros de lo que debían hacer, hasta que Ember suspira y habla

EMBER

De acuerdo, sin interrogaciones

Spyro asiente y habla

MUCK (SPYRO)

Muy bien. Y, ¿Cuándo partiremos?

EMBER

El festival será en tres días y tenemos que partir a Warfang mañana temprano. Hasta entonces pueden quedarse en mi ciudad en cualquier edificio que ustedes elijan. Iremos por ustedes al salir el sol, y luego iremos por Amunet y los demás

MUCK (SPYRO)

Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana

Con eso, Spyro se retira y Cynder lo sigue hasta desaparecer de la escena. Al irse, Flame mira a Ember y habla

FLAME

¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Ember suspira y habla

EMBER

No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo hablar de alguna forma. Por ahora vayamos a prepararnos. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje

Dicho esto, Ember se retira al castillo y Flame tarda unos segundos en seguirla, pero queda con una mirada de pensamiento y ceño fruncido

INT. CASA DE AMUNET (COCINA) – DÍA

Zafiro está enseñándole a Zero el álbum de retratos y pinturas de Amunet. Ella señala una pintura de ella comiendo vorazmente su pastel de cumpleaños. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Aquí esta cuando cumplió 10 años. Tuvimos que dejarla en el baño por dos días, vomitó todo el pastel que se comió

Zafiro se ríe ligeramente y Zero se une a ella. Al lado de Zero, Amunet está golpeándose la cara con la mesa, toda sonrojada. De pronto, la puerta suena y todos voltean hacia ella. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

¿Quién podrá ser?

Zafiro ve a Chasm y habla

ZAFIRO

Hijo, ¿quieres abrir?

Chasm gruñe ligeramente y va hacia la puerta

EXT. CASA DE AMUNET – DÍA

June esta en frente de la puerta de la casa, tocando la puerta. Rápidamente la puerta se abre, revelando a Chasm, pero June se distrae y golpea a Chasm ligeramente en la cabeza

CHASM

¡Aw!

June retira su pata y habla avergonzada

JUNE

Lo siento

Chasm gruñe y se frota la cabeza. Al calmarse el dolor, Chasm abre los ojos y ve a June. Al verla, Chasm se confunde ligeramente y June habla

JUNE

Hola, ¿tú eres Chasm, el hermano de Amunet?

Chasm (confundido)

Em, si ¿Y tú quién eres?

JUNE

Soy June, una amiga de tu hermana

CHASM

¿Qué te trae por aquí?

JUNE

Vine porque tu hermana me invito a tu casa

Antes de que Chasm dijera algo, la voz de Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

¿Quién es Chasm?

CHASM

Es una amiga de Amunet mama

En ese momento, Zafiro se acerca y ve a June. June se pone algo nerviosa y habla

JUNE (nerviosa)

Hola

Zafiro sonríe y habla

ZAFIRO

Hola, debes ser otro de los nuevos amigos que hizo mi hija durante su viaje

June asiente y habla

JUNE

Sí, soy yo. Amunet me invitó a su casa y esperaba no ser una molestia

ZAFIRO

Tonterías, será un honor recibirte, pasa

June sonríe y sigue a Zafiro dentro de la casa

INT. CASA DE AMUNET – DÍA

June entra a la casa y Chasm se le queda viendo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. Amunet saca su cara de la mesa y ve a June. Ella se emociona y se alivia.

AMUNET

June

JUNE

Hola Amunet, lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo

AMUNET

Oh no, no interrumpiste nada

Amunet se levanta y le da un abrazo. Mientras la abraza, Amunet susurra

AMUNET

Y créeme, te agradezco que lo hicieras

June se confunde y, al soltarse, ve a Zero. Él habla

ZERO

Hola June

JUNE

Hola Zero, y ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Amunet se sobresalta. Zafiro habla

ZAFIRO

Estábamos-

AMUNET (nerviosa)

Estábamos por jugar un juego de mesa ¿Verdad mama?

Amunet susurra fuertemente la última frase. Zafiro arquea una ceja y Amunet la mira con una cara de "sígueme la corriente". Zafiro sonríe y habla

ZAFIRO

Si, iré a traer los juegos de mesa de Amunet. No me tardo

Con eso, Zafiro se fue hacia la habitación de Amunet. Al irse, Amunet se volvió a sentar con un suspiro de frustración. Zero la ve y sonríe. Él habla

ZERO

Creo que fue adorable lo de tu cumpleaños. Ojalá hubiera estado allí

Amunet se sonroja y ve para otro lado. June los ve y sonríe y va con Chasm. Al estar al lado, ella le habla

JUNE

¿Puedo sentarme?

Chasm la ve y tarda unos segundos en moverse. June sonríe y se sienta al lado de Chasm

EXT. EDIFICIO – DÍA

En un edificio de varios pisos, muy rudimentario y de bajo precio, Cynder y Spyro entran para descansar. El edificio tenía muchos balcones, ventanas y era de piedra maciza

INT. EDIFICIO (PASILLO) – DÍA

Cerca de una puerta de madera con números romanos, Spyro, Cynder y una dragona negra están llegando a la entrada. Al llegar, la dragona habla

DRAGONA NEGRA

Bueno, aquí está su habitación. Debo decirles que, nunca espere que la princesa pagara un hospedaje completo para unos dragones de su… condición financiera en mi hotel, pero les agradezco por haberme elegido. Les aseguro que esta habitación es la mejor de todo el hotel. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, solo llámenme

Al terminar de hablar, Spyro asiente y entra a la habitación. La dragona lo mira unos segundos y Cynder le habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Gracias

Cynder entra a la habitación y la dragona solo se queda estupefacta unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta

INT. HABITACIÓN DE SPYRO Y CYNDER – DÍA

La habitación era muy espaciosa, con un gran balcón que daba al sol, baño y con unos cojines para descansar. Al entrar, Spyro va hacia el balcón y se queda mirando como el sol está descendiendo. Cynder lo ve y queda unos segundos parada hasta que habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Spyro, debemos hablar. Honestamente

Spyro no responde y Cynder habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Fue muy grosero de tu parte haberle gritado a Ember. Sé que no quieren que te traten como una fuente de información, pero eso no te da el derecho de tratar mal a la gente.

Spyro sigue sin responder. Cynder frunce el ceño y habla

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

Sé que me escuchas, ¿por qué no me hablas?

Spyro no responde

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER)

¿Asi que ahora estás enojado conmigo? Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste venir a este festival.

En ese momento Spyro se voltea furioso y habla

MUCK (SPYRO) (furioso)

¡Acepté venir por ti!

Cynder se sobresalta al escucharlo gritar así. Spyro continua

MUCK (SPYRO)

¿Crees que me importa ese festival? ¿Crees que no preferiría estar en una horrorosa cueva que en un festival excéntrico dedicado solo a mí y no a ti?

Lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Spyro. Él habla con tristeza

MUCK (SPYRO)

Cynder, yo preferiría mil veces, estar en una ordinaria cueva, aislados, contigo… con mi amiga. Eso para mí es mejor que cualquier tonto festival que yo no pedí y nunca querría tener. Te debo mi vida, y acepté esto porque tú lo querías

Cynder queda sorprendida al escuchar su tono y siente pena y angustia. Spyro sigue hablando

MUCK (SPYRO) (triste)

Yo no te odio Cynder, ni estoy enojado contigo… Solo quisiera saber porque

MIDNIGHT (CYNDER) (confundida)

¿Por qué, qué?

MUCK (SPYRO) (triste)

Porque quieres seguir con esto. Porque me hiciste aceptar esto ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Todo este tiempo… fui solo un estorbo para ti?

Cynder queda impactada y amargada al escuchar todo esto. Spyro baja la cabeza con tristeza y Cynder se queda en silencio. Spyro habla suavemente

MUCK (SPYRO)

No vas a decir nada

Cynder se queda angustiada y Spyro suspira

MUCK (SPYRO)

Eso creí

Al terminar, Spyro se levanta y se va de la habitación, dejando a Cynder sola. Luego de unos segundos, Cynder va al balcón y ve el atardecer, pensando en Spyro. Ella ve a su costado y se imagina a Spyro al lado de ella, recordando con pena. Varias lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Al esconderse el sol, Cynder se retira del balcón y va hacia sus cojines. Al sentarse en ellos, ella tarda unos minutos en cerrar los ojos y dormir

EXT. CIUDAD DE CLAWSTON – NOCHE

Spyro está caminando por las calles de la ciudad, viendo de vez en cuando las estructuras y observando los paisajes nocturnos, pero sus pensamientos se centraron en Cynder. Por un momento, él pone su mirada en el suelo antes de ver una sombra en frente suyo. Spyro levanta la mirada para ver a Flame sin su armadura y con una mirada de seriedad. Spyro se pone serio y ambos se ven por unos segundos hasta que Flame habla

FLAME

Mira, puedes intentar ocultar esa información el tiempo que tú quieras, pero tarde o temprano te la sacaremos. Y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Y por ahora, solo lo estoy haciendo por las buenas porque la princesa Ember me lo ordena, pero cuando necesite que alguien te haga hablar, ya sea por medio de dolor o a golpes, créeme que yo estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Spyro queda en su posición sin decir nada y sin cambiar de expresión. Flame resopla y habla

FLAME

Sí que eres raro. Ten una buena noche

Flame se aleja, pero al dar cuatro pasos se detiene, ve a Spyro y habla

FLAME

Y espero que mañana seas más abierto con la princesa. O de lo contrario, intentaremos hacer lo mismo con tu amiga

Spyro se abre los ojos con sorpresa y Flame se retira. Spyro queda pensando unos momentos en silencio

INT. CIUDAD DEL PANTANO (CALLEJON) – NOCHE

Pyro y Freeze están en el medio del callejón. Freeze se confunde y habla

FREEZE

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pyro lo mira y sonríe. Él habla

PYRO

Me alegra que preguntes

Freeze queda más confundido, pero luego su confusión pasa al asombro cuando Pyro pone su cristal en el frente y aparece la proyección de su maestro. Al ver a los dos, el maestro se confunde, pero Pyro habla

PYRO

Maestro, encontré a un nuevo aliado. Uno que nos ayudara a averiguar dónde encontraremos a ese odioso dragón de tierra

El maestro se sorprende, pero luego se llena de satisfacción

**PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO**


End file.
